Reefside Meets Magix
by kiki56
Summary: Bloom been heart broken by the blonde red fountain prince, and now she's seeking emotional refuge in Reefside. When she gets there, will she find true love and Peacefulness? Read and Review! Been on hold for a while because I don't know a lot of the episodes, and I can't find them.
1. Chapter 1: Before Day of the dino

Reef side Meets Magix

September 7, 2012

**Magix-pizzashop-9am**

Bloom sat in the pizza shop drowning her sorrows in soda, and cheese pizza because Sky had literally sat there and broken up with her. He gave her the excuse that he couldn't deal with all the questions of her being royal and having to defend her in front of the press. Bloom ordered her third cheese pizza and made it a large this time. The waiter, who had heard everything, felt bad for her. She looked at herself and rolled her eyes. Her makeup was smeared, and her eyeliner was running, so she decided then and there to leave magix and never come back because of the break up. She got up, paid for her pizzas and got the last one to go. She put it in her car, and drove it straight to her apartment.

**In Bloom's apartment**

She walked into the house she had shared with her friends, and saw what things that were hers. "I can't believe this is all my stuff." Said Bloom and she started packing, and labeling the boxes of where it came from in her house. She called the realtor, and put her house up for sale. She told the realtor to sell it to the first person who wants it. The cost will be a set price and no one will be able to haggle with her. The whole house was packed into 20 boxes, and she had a dining room set, a living room set with all the accessories. TV cabinet, couch, tables, love seat, rugs, lamps, and all her pictures, and photo albums of their adventures. She miniaturized her furniture, and put the small versions in a shoe box. When she was done, it all looked like doll house furniture. She packed up her stuff in her SUV and drove off into a portal. "Goodbye magix, hello freedom" said Bloom, and as she drove, she was crying her eyes out. Thinking about all the years of adventures, and romance that she won't get back, she looks at her left hand, and smiles. "Goodbye Sky" said Bloom and started munching on her pizza.

**In Reef side a week later**

Bloom had finally bought a house, and was living out in the country with no neighbors, and no traffic noise. She sits on her porch, and sighs in delight. "Perfect harmony" said Bloom, and she went inside to finish unpacking. "Now to find a school I can go to so I can learn how to do stuff here on earth." Said Bloom, and she saw the advertisement for MIT. "Cool. I can use some royal money to sign up" said Bloom and went on her royal account at the palace and saw that she had millions of dollars in a school fund. "Mom must have made that for me" said Bloom and picked up her phone right as it was ringing. The screen showed her mom's picture, and she smiled. "Just the woman I was going to call" said Bloom sitting on her back porch watching the sun go down. "Honey, Stella and the girls are looking for you" said Miriam, and Bloom groaned. "Can't people get the hint that I don't want to talk to them. The girls left me hanging in the middle of a mission that almost killed me, and Sky broke up with me so I could care less." Bloom Said leaning against the porch poles while twirling her hair around her finger. "Honey, they really want to make it up to you. And did you notice I put your royal inheritance in a school find so you can go to school there" said Miriam and Bloom smiled. "Yeah, thanks mom. How are they going to make it up to me? I already sold my house in magix which was enough for me to build my dream house here in Reef-side, and I can't wait to see what kind of place the town is." Said Bloom, and she heard her mom laughing. "Honey, I want you to go to school, and make a good living for yourself alright. I'll talk to you later. Your dad's looking for me" said Miriam and they said bye. She hung up and realized she told her mom where she was by accident. "Great. Better get my house ready" said Bloom, and she went inside, and sat on the floor in a meditative stance. She glowed orange, and all her furniture appeared normal sized, and put themselves in their respective rooms. She got done minutes later, and she saw the house was totally different with furniture in it. She stood up, and saw a small white kitten walk into her house with dirt all over it. "Awww you must be lost little kitty. Come on, I'll clean you up" said Bloom and she saw someone at her door. "Hi, my name is tommy Oliver; I live just down the street. I'm your neighbor." Said Tommy and Bloom smiled at him. He was tall, thin, and had short spiky black hair. He wore blue jeans, a green t-shirt, and black shoes while his eyes sparkled green. "I'm Bloom Carmicle. Nice to meet you." Said Bloom sitting on the couch, and Tommy took that as an invitation. "So, do you like Reef-side so far?" asked Tommy looking around with his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, it's really nice and quiet." Bloom Said petting the kitten in her lap. "So you going to MIT this year?" asked Tommy sitting next to her and started petting the cat. "Yeah, I have family who said that they would pay for it." Bloom Said almost telling the truth about herself. "I'm going on financial aid. I hate loans. I'm going for my doctorate in paleontology. What about you?" asked Tommy, and she smiled. "I'm gonna go into some computer programming stuff. It think it'll be fun" said Bloom and she saw his hand had touched hers by accident while petting the cat. "So I guess you've done a lot of school work to get into a doctorate program?" asked Bloom and she saw him smile. "Yeah, I'll be the youngest person to get a doctorate here in Reef side at the age of 28" said Tommy and Bloom smiled. "That is so cool. So can you guess how old I am?" asked Bloom and Tommy looked at her up and down. "I'd say around 26" said Tommy and Bloom smiled. "Ding Ding Ding! You are correct, you win a painting party with me and my paint rollers tonight" said Bloom and Tommy laughed. "I'll be here at 7, is that okay for you?" asked Tommy, and she smiled. "It's perfect." Said Bloom and Tommy kissed her hand out of fun, and she laughed as he walked out the door. She closed her Victorian style door, and realized something.

"I need paint!" said Bloom, Glowed to make paint appear in cans that matched her furniture, and the cans separated into each individual room that it was made for. "Perfect" said Bloom and she went to get dinner ready for her and her cat winter.

**That night at 7:00**

Tommy walked in wearing a t-shirt, shorts, and tennis shoes while Bloom stood in her paint jeans, and her oversized t-shirt with paint all over it. She was just finishing putting up the ladders, and saw Tommy walk in with a group of people behind him. "Got some guys from school to help, where do want us to start?" asked Tommy looking at the furniture in the middle of the room with a plastic tarp over it, "uh, tommy, you and one other person can start in the kitchen, while 2 guys can help me paint the ceiling, and anyone else can pick whatever room they want, and start painting. Just do the colors that are in the rooms, and I'll do all the finishing details. I'll be working on my mural over on the wall over here. Anyone with questions, I'll be here all night." Said Bloom, and the doorbell rang. "Must be the pizza, Tommy, can you get those? Give him this money, and close the door" said Bloom taking out $30 from her apron, and gave it to Tommy. He set the pizzas on the standing table when he paid the man, and closed the door, and carried a couple of pieces to bloom. He walked over and saw her painting a castle in the distance, and a girl in a fairy outfit standing on a hill with 5 others with their backs facing them. "What do you think so far? It's not done yet, but it's getting there" said Bloom biting a piece off of her pizza. Tommy stood in awe, and he saw how it was going to come together. "Wow. This is amazing Bloom" said Tommy, and Bloom smiled. "Thanks, I got to finish up here, you go upstairs, and finish the guest bedroom" asked Bloom, and Tommy walked up the Victorian stairs, and saw the upstairs was crowded with people painting walls, and baseboards. "Guys, you really should see that mural she's doing. One at a time and be discrete about it" said Tommy, and he pulled out his camera. He went around the upstairs taking pictures of the workers, and of the silly moments. He went down stairs, and took pictures of her painting, and singing a song called "you're the one". She turned around and saw Tommy standing there smiling at her, and then she realized how late it was. "Alright guys, time to go, I got to get my sleep too. Tomorrow, I want ya will here at noon. I'll make lunch" said Bloom, and they all waved her goodbye. She walked over to the pizza after they left, and saw a stack of pizzas that weren't even touched. "Wow. They weren't hungry at all" said Bloom, and she put them in her box fridge in the kitchen. Tommy stood there like a bump on a log, and saw her sit on the floor, and stare at the mural. "Bloom, Are you okay?" asked Tommy, and Bloom looked at him with tears in her eyes. "These girls, the fairies in my picture, are me and my friends" said Bloom, and Tommy sat beside her on the floor. "On Halloween?" asked Tommy looking at the outfits. "Nope, Were like that all the time when on a mission. I couldn't tell you this earlier because you would have called me crazy, but I can sense a small aura around you that seems supernatural. What's your secret Oliver?" asked Bloom, and she saw him look at her in shock. "How did you know there was something I was hiding?" asked Oliver, and she laughed. "Wanna see what I look like in my other form?" asked Bloom and she stood up. "WINX BELIEVIX" yelled Bloom, and she transformed into her fairy form. "Believe me now?" asked Bloom, and Tommy stood up with a smile. "I could sense that there was something about you. It comes with being a power ranger three separate times. A little power stays behind to make you more aware of your surroundings. So how did this happen?" asked Tommy looking her over and didn't see any kind of morpher. "I don't have a morpher tommy. It's a power I was born with. Fairies aren't given their powers, and then ware off after a while. It's something that's with you all your life." Bloom said sitting down in her skirt. Her wings fluttered, and she floated slightly above the floor covered in tarp. "You're floating" said Tommy, and she looked down. "oh, sorry, I do that a lot when I'm mad" said Bloom and her wings glowed red. "what are you mad about?" asked Tommy, and Bloom looked at him. "my friends and I were on a mission to save our pixies because some stupid witch thought she could get away with taking their magic, and when we were in a fire fight, they ditched me. I stood there staring at their portal and their retreating backs in shock, and took on the witch by myself. Their lucky I'm not a vengeful kind of person. I saved our pixies, but I didn't talk to them again afterwards. Then a week ago, I got a call from my boyfriend because he wanted to talk to me. Little did I know that day that he would dump me flat. So I was so upset, I decided I would leave magix forever, and never go back unless I needed to." Said Bloom and Tommy saw her starting to cry. "Bloom, I'm sorry. If I can say that the guy didn't know what he was pushing away. We've only just met, but I can tell you're a loving and caring person that will put herself in the line of danger just to protect the one's she loves. (looks at the time) I got to go. I need to go grocery shopping tomorrow. I can help you out with your shopping if you want. You still have to make lunch for the guys tomorrow." Said Tommy and Bloom looked around at her half painted walls. She put her head in her hands, and started crying, "what am I doing? I should be with my parents." Said bloom, and Tommy held her shoulders and shook her. "you're a strong and independent woman, and you deserve a new start. Don't doubt your decisions because you made a good choice. I'll be here at 8." Said Tommy, and she hugged him around the neck and he smiled. "thanks Tommy." Said Bloom, and she let him go with a kiss on his cheek. She showed him outside, and closed the door. She leaned on the door, and slid down to the floor.

She had turned back into her paint clothes before he left, and she was shaking from when she hugged him. She went to her bedroom and sat on her bed. Outside tommy could see her turning her light out, and he drove off in his jeep.

The next morning

Bloom woke up in her feather mattress, and saw a bouquet of roses sitting on her dresser, and there was a note on it. "morning princess, I hope you take these as a piece offering. I'm sorry about the sudden break up like that. My parents are forcing me to marry someone else, and I have no say this time. Love: King Sky of Eraklion, P.S: you looked like an angel when you were sleeping." Bloom smiled, and smelled the roses. "he's a sweetheart." Said Bloom, and she went to shower.

At Tommy's house

He had woken up at 5:00 am and gotten dressed in an hour, cause he wanted to be ready to pick her up. He washed his face, put on a black shirt, and his comfy jeans while waiting for time to tick by so he could pick her up. "ugh! I hate waiting." Said Tommy, and he looked at a photo album of his old ranger days that his friends had put together for him. Time eventually went by enough that he had time to travel, and take Bloom to the Grocery store.

At Bloom's house

Bloom walked down the stairs of her Victorian home, and saw Tommy sitting in his jeep, and he had a cooler in the back. She got her tennis shoes on with her blue socks, and covered them in her long flare jeans. She adjusted her tank top under her sweater, and looked at her hair in a ponytail, and saw a few strands out-of-place. She licked her hand, and smoothed them back down. She walked out with her purse, locked the house, put an invisible barrier around the perimeter of the land, and she climbed into his jeep. "Hey Bloom. Good morning" said Tommy, and Bloom smiled. "Morning Tommy, So how much are you planning on spending today?" asked Bloom and she dug out her wallet. "Not too much. I only got one-hundred dollars and I have to pay my electric, water, gas, and cable." Said Tommy, and she smiled. "I can buy any groceries that you need. I have a royal account with my palace on sparks. That doesn't mean I have unlimited amount of money, it's only got a million on it, and I can't go over that." Bloom Said, while he drove. "Well, I guess it's good that you have money you can depend on." Tommy said with a sad tone to his voice, and bloom felt terrible. "Look, I didn't mean to brag. I was just offering to buy your groceries so you can pay your other bills." Said Bloom and Tommy smiled and took her hand. He kissed the back of it, and she blushed. "You're sweet Bloom. I really appreciate this. I'll take you out tomorrow night when your house is done. We need to go on a real date" said Tommy, and Bloom was blushing madly. "Okay. I'll save the date." Said Bloom, and they drove up to the grocery store while Tommy still held her hand.

At the grocery store

Bloom got out of the Jeep and saw the massive store in front of her. "I'll get so lost in there." Said Bloom and Tommy held her hand. "Not while your with me" said Tommy, and she blushed again. "You look really cute when you blush" said Tommy, and Bloom smiled. "Thanks Tommy" said Bloom, and they walked into the store before he could kiss her.

Inside

Bloom stood in the entryway, and she saw the bustling building filled to the brim of case products. "This is a store that sells in bulk huh?" asked Bloom, and Tommy came from behind. "Yep, that's why I only bring a hundred bucks here." Said Tommy, and she giggled. They got a couple crate loaders, and went through the store picking up cases of basic nonfood things. Toilet paper, towels, shampoo, conditioner, dish soap, bath soap, cleaners. Bloom went through and picked up cases of cereal, noodles, bread, milk, jam, meat (hamburger, lunch meat) cat food, cat litter, a cat bowl, and a litter box. She also picked up a bunch of trash bags, and grabbed a sample from one of the vendors. She got to the snack food aisle, and she picked up a case of m&m's, snickers, kit-kats, and a case of assorted soda. When they were done, she easily got about a thousand dollars in products. She had a shopper card which gives her 60% off of her first purchase, and she fortunately had it with her. When she got up the line, she saw all the people looking at her, and she blushed. "I feel so weird when people look at me like that." Said Bloom, and she felt Tommy's hand on her back. "You'll be fine." Said Tommy, and she felt all warm inside when he touched her back. Bloom got up to the cashier, and her eyes went wide. "New in town?" asked the woman and Bloom nodded. "Am I that obvious?" asked Bloom a little ashamed. "Yeah honey. Got a shopper card?" asked the Cashier, and she handed the woman the card. She swiped it and the price went down almost all the way. "That'll be one hundred dollars" said the cashier, and Bloom handed her the debit card. She swiped it, and she handed it back.

"Thanks for shopping at Aude's" said the cashier a little dull, and Bloom pushed her crate mass towards the car. "How are we gonna fit this in the back?" asked Tommy, and Bloom looked around to see if anyone was looking. She glowed, and she shrunk all the cases so they all would fit in the trunk. "There ya go. I'll UN shrink them when we get to my house. They can go in my basement" said Bloom, and Tommy looked at her. "You have a basement?" asked Tommy, and she nodded. "What do you think that door was at the back of the kitchen?" asked Bloom, and Tommy, and he scratched the back of his head. He looked at the time, and he smiled. "It's almost noon, and you need to get these all sorted in your house." Said Tommy, and they drove to her house.

When they got to Bloom's house she saw the workers sitting in front of the house, and they stood up when Tommy drove in the driveway. "Sorry guys. I had to do some shopping, and it took longer than I thought," said Bloom, and they walked to her, and each picked up a re-sized box, and carried them inside. Bloom opened the basement door, and realized her basement wasn't worked on yet. She closed the door, said a spell. It cleaned, put some furniture in it, and left a space for the horde of stuff. She told them to put them down the stairs in the basement. They stacked all one-hundred crates, and Bloom looked embarrassed. "Sorry guys. Didn't mean for that to happen." Said Bloom, and she ordered pizza again. The crew went back to painting what they were yesterday, and Bloom looked around while she ordered the pizzas. "I don't think their hungry" said Bloom, and she hung up. "Ya know, I think these guys are amazing. They'll help a complete stranger, and they don't want something in return. I like Reef side" said Bloom, and she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She looked over her shoulder, and saw Tommy standing there with his chin on her shoulder. "What are you doing?" asked bloom turning around in his arms, and Tommy smiled. "I thought you could use a hug from all that's been going on. I'm sorry if I was being forward" said Tommy UN wrapping his arms from her waist, and she smiled. "You're sweet Tommy. I'll say this. You weren't being too forward. I actually like you. This isn't because I'm on rebound, but I actually see what a nice gentle man you have shown me you are, and I'd love to go out with you tomorrow night." Said Bloom and Tommy nodded.

Bloom went to finish her mural, and Tommy went upstairs to finish the rooms he was working on. Bloom finished her mural that night, and she had sent the boys home with dinner, and she got rid of all the empty paint cans. She looked around, and speed dried all the paint while sending the breath of a dragon all through the house and it speed dried all the paint. She stood in the living room, and put all the furniture in their proper spaces. Her house had a total of 3 bedrooms, and 3 bathrooms but it had nice spacious rooms. Tommy stuck behind, and smiled at the finished house. "Wow, this looks amazing." Said Tommy and Bloom smiled. "Thanks tommy. So wanna tour the finished house?" asked Bloom, and he nodded. She started down stairs, went upstairs, and finished with the master bedroom. Bloom had a four-poster bed with crimson curtains, and blankets, while her walls were a light blue. She had a collection of antique porcelain dolls sitting on a table in the corner, and a vase of roses on her dresser. Her dresser was pine, with eight drawers all varying in size, and shape. She had long body pillows on her bed and a soft rug under her bed that was on top of her dark wood floors. The ceiling had a crimson color, and an antique chandelier hung from it. "Wow, you really like this color huh?" asked Tommy, and he saw Bloom looking at him blankly, and she staggered towards Tommy while falling in his arms. "Bloom, Can you hear me?" asked Tommy, and he pulled out his phone. "911 what is your emergency?" asked the dispatch, and Tommy told them the address and the problem. "Alright sir, the ambulance is on its way." Said the dispatch, and tommy heard them hang up on him. He sat there on the floor with bloom in his lap, and her breathing hitching with every minute that passes by. "Please don't die on me now Bloom. You can't leave me once I've already fallen in love with you" said Tommy, and he heard the EMT's down stairs. "Sir!" yelled the EMT, and Tommy looked up, "up here!" yelled Tommy and the medics came up the stairs quickly with a gurney, and a respirator machine. "Her breathing is slowing every few minutes. I don't know what to do" said Tommy, and the medics assured him that she'd survive the night. "Don't worry son, she'll be just fine" said the medic, and Tommy sat there on the floor while the medic took Bloom away in the Gurney. "Can I go with her?" asked Tommy standing up, and they agreed. He climbed into the back of the ambulance and held Bloom's hand. He dialed Hailey's number, and asked her to meet him at the hospital, and go take care of Bloom's cat. She agreed and they headed out.

The next day

Tommy sat in her hospital room and read a book he needed to read for his doctorate program, and stopped reading when he saw a swirling pink portal appear on the other side of her bed. He stood up when he saw five girls step out, and look pretty sad. "Hey, were Bloom's friends, are you her boyfriend?" asked Stella looking at him. "According to what Bloom told me, you guys ditched her in the heat of a battle to save your pixies, and when she got out of it, she had to recover from her injuries without the help of her friends. She also was dumped by her so-called Fiancée and you guys weren't there for her when she needed you most. I wouldn't be surprised if she never spoke to you guys ever again" said Tommy, and Stella hung her head in shame. "We told her we needed to leave. She didn't need help when we left her. The battle must have heated up when we left her. Were such terrible friends, is she going to be okay?" asked Stella standing by her bed while changing back into her season 5 outfit.

"The doctor said she inhaled too many paint fumes, and her lungs must have over reacted to the fumes, and caused her to black out. They said she'll be awake before morning. So you're the girls in Bloom's mural" said Tommy, and the girls looked at him strangely. "What mural?" asked Musa in her pigtails, and her fuchsia suit. Tommy pulled out his camera, and showed them pictures of a mural on her wall. The girls stared at it in awe, and when they heard a moan come from the bed, they went to sit down in the room, and waited for Tommy to talk to her. "Tommy? Are you there?" asked Bloom looking around. Tommy stood over her with a huge smile on his face. "You're awake! I can't believe it!" said Tommy and he kissed her cheek. "Don't think I didn't hear you when you said you already started loving me. Where's my real kiss?" asked Bloom, and he kissed her lips for 10 seconds before he heard a person clear their throat. "Bloom, we need to talk to you" said Stella, and Bloom sat up in her bed. Tommy adjusted her pillows so she could sit up, and held her hand. "I'm listening" said Bloom, and Stella looked at Tommy. "Should he be here?" asked Stella and Bloom glared at her. "Okay, so after Sky broke up with you in magix, he went back home to eraklion in tears according to what Brandon told me, and didn't come out of his room until the guards literally had to drag him out. This morning, he declared that he wasn't going to be king if he was forced to marry someone he didn't love. He even sent a whole bunch of stuff to your house here in town to make it up to you." Said Stella and Bloom shook her head. "Tell him that no matter if it was his decision or not, I'm not going back, and being told that I'm not fit to be queen by local nobles, and all the dukes and duchesses on eraklion. I am fit to be a queen, but I don't chose to be queen of sparks or eraklion mainly because I want to live a normal life for once, and I'm going to start with my love life." Said Bloom, and she kissed the man sitting beside her. The girls looked uncomfortable, and smiled. "Were glad your happy bloom. Call us for anything okay? We still love you and were always gonna be your friends. Also, tell sky he's stupid for wanting to give up his throne because he's not allowed to marry you. Please knock some sense into him." Said Stella and they left after giving their friend a hug. "So what do you want to do now?" asked Tommy, and Bloom felt a little weak. "I'm going to sleep. Go home, and make sure Hailey only feeds winter 2 times a day. Breakfast and dinner, she can't get too big" said Bloom, and she passed out with a steady heartbeat. He kissed her forehead, and he left the hospital.

The next day

Tommy woke up in Bloom's bed with her kitten sleeping in a ball on top of the thick blanket. It was perfect for the approaching winter. Tommy stretched, and saw fresh bagels sitting on the bedside table. "Hailey?" asked Tommy walking down the stairs and saw no one there. "That's Weird." Said Tommy, and he took the bagels down to the couch, and watched TV until the phone rang an hour later. "Bloom Carmicle's residence. Tommy Oliver speaking." Said Tommy, and it was a message about her job training at the museum next week. "Thank you; I'll tell Bloom of your decision. Thank you sir." Said Tommy, and he hung up the Phone with the message on a notepad. He went to the kitchen, and opened her fridge to see the thing packed with food, and drinks. "Wow. We really got a lot." Said Tommy, and he heard the doorbell. Once he opened the door, he saw a woman who had bloom's every feature but this woman was older. "Oh, hello, I'm looking for my daughter Bloom. She lives at this address correct?" asked the woman, and Tommy nodded in his rumpled clothes. "Yeah, but she's not home. You can come in and come to the hospital with me later to visit her." Said Tommy, and the woman looked panicked. "What happened to her?" asked the woman, and Tommy invited her inside out of the chill. "I'm Miriam by the way. I'm her biological mother" said Miriam, and sat on the couch next to Tommy and pulled off her gloves. "Mam, your daughter had respiratory problems three nights ago, and when she was admitted into the hospital, I was told by the doctor, that she had been exposed to too many paint fumes at one time." Said Tommy, and saw a tray of tea appear, and a plate of cookies. "Would you like some tea?" asked Miriam pouring her some. "Yes mam" said Tommy, and Miriam laughed. "Son, you can call me Miriam. I feel old when someone calls me mam." Said Miriam sipping her cinnamon tea casually.

They talked for an hour until they both headed out to the hospital. "Son this is not the kind of car you should be driving if you're going to marry my baby." Said Miriam and Tommy stopped in the middle of an abandoned interstate. "Whatever gave you the idea that I was going to marry her?" asked Tommy trying to hide his fear. "You don't have to be scared son, I can tell by the way you were driving with a purpose, and that there's an engagement ring box in the cubby over here. Making it obvious much" said Miriam, and looked at the ring. "It's beautiful. Where did you get this?" asked Miriam, and Tommy took it back. "My grandmother gave it to me when she died so I can give it to the girl that's right for me." Said Tommy looking at the ring. The ring had an orange sapphire as the main gem, two large oval white diamonds next to it, and little diamonds around the gem, and going down the golden band of the ring. Tommy put it away, and Miriam saw Tommy looked tense. "Well when you propose, remember she loves the beach, red roses, and she loves to watch the sunset." Said Miriam and Tommy made a note of that in his mind. "Thank you Miriam." Said Tommy and he pulled into the Hospital parking lot.

The next day

Bloom was discharged from the hospital, and Tommy decided to take her out to dinner that he had wanted to do, but she had to be run to the hospital. So that day at lunch, Tommy had her all dressed up, and her hair done.

In Bloom's room

Her mom, who was curling her hair, saw the confused expression on her face, and let the last curl fall. "Bloom, what's wrong honey?" asked Miriam as she sat on a stool and faced her. Bloom turned in her chair, and smiled. "When tommy had called the ambulance that night I went to the hospital, I heard him say something that shocked me so badly, I couldn't even look up at him. He told me that I couldn't leave him just as he had fallen in love with me. Does that mean he's finally showing me how he feels, or am I imagining it because I'm on the rebound? Tell me what to think mom" said Bloom holding her head, and rubbing her temples. "Bloom, no mother can tell their children how to think. All I suggest is you ride this date out, and then see if you really love each other." Said Miriam and Bloom just looked at her. "Whatever you say mom" said Bloom, and looked at her Jewelry box to see a heart-shaped pendant with a small diamond in the middle, and a letter "B" on it. She picked it up, and opened the locket. She saw a picture of her and Tommy on one side, and a Dove on the other side. "Where did this come from?" asked Bloom and she clasped it around her neck. "Tommy dropped it off a few days ago as a get well present" said Miriam, and Bloom smiled. "It's wonderful." Said Bloom, and she stood up in her red knee-length dress with a silk skirt that hung in the back, had an orange dragon wrapping around it, and her bodice was a sweetheart neckline with a white cropped fur jacket that had a zipper. She examined herself in the mirror, and she debated on if she wanted to wear her stilettos, or her gold sandals. "Did Tommy say where he was taking me?" asked Bloom looking at her mom. She shook her head, and Bloom huffed. She picked her heels, and slipped them on right when the doorbell rang. "Can you tell Tommy to wait in the living room? I'll be down soon" said Bloom, and she went searching for her diamond bracelet, and her earrings. She grabbed her gold clutch purse, and put her Picture ID, Credit cards, Pens, and her cell phone in it. She walked down the hall, and stopped at the stairs. "ah! Here's the angel" said Tommy with a bouquet of red roses in his hand, and a heart box with some cool designs on it. "are those for me?" asked Bloom, and Tommy nodded while she walked down the stairs in her heels. "You look amazing Bloom" said Tommy, and she blushed. "Thanks Tommy." Said Bloom, and she went to put the roses in a vase, but her mom stopped her. "I'll take care of these wonderful flowers, and you two go on a date, and have fun." Said Miriam, and she kissed her daughter's cheek. "we'll be back late, don't wait up mom" said Bloom and they left.

At the Italian restraint by the beach

Bloom looked at the moon in the sky, and missed the views of the moon from her dorm at Alfea. Tommy looked at her from his seat in the Jeep, and smirked. "Penny for your thoughts" Said Tommy and Bloom looked over while her hair blew past her. "I was just thinking about my school and the view I got from my dorm of the moons. Magix had two suns, and two moons. My friend Stella being the fairy of the sun and moon, she would wake up at sunrise, and would go to bed at sunset no matter where we were. She was impossible to wake up unless you told her there was a sale" said Bloom with a small laugh. "so Stella liked to shop?" asked Tommy, and he turned on the street to get to the restraunt and he saw her fix her hair. "Yeah, you could say that. You could also say that when we were in the mall, she would at least max out two credit cards." Bloom Said laughing. "She had that much money?" asked Tommy turning into the Restraunt. "Yeah, she had a lot of money. She is the current ruling Queen of Solaria. I missed her wedding because I was here on earth finding a house. She was going to have me as her maid of honor. Feel so selfish, I missed my best friend's wedding because I was mad at them, and I had just gotten my heart crushed by my fiancée." Said Bloom and Tommy went around to open her door. "I'm sorry I got you thinking about him. I didn't mean to make you upset." Tommy Said taking her hands. "It's okay. I'm over it" said Bloom, and she held his hand all the way into the restraunt.

In the restraunt

Bloom and Tommy were seated at their table, and Bloom looked at the perfect view of the water, and the moon. "This is the perfect view" said Bloom looking out the window while Tommy looked at her. "I think the perfect view is this angel in front of me" said Tommy, and Bloom looked at him in a blush. "Stop it!" said Bloom hiding her face in her menu. "So what are you two love birds having this evening?" asked the waitress, and Bloom looked at her menu, "I'll take the triple cheese lasagna, with some mozzarella sticks. Then I'll take water with that." Said Bloom handing her the menu. "I'll take the same." Said Tommy, and he smiled. At her. "Oh! And bring a bottle of your finest wine" said Tommy, and Bloom looked at him like he was crazy. "You serious? Wine here is really expensive" said Bloom, and she saw him smile. "I'll take care of it" said Tommy, and Bloom giggled.

The next hour, they sat there talking and eating. Tommy looked at the time, and stood up. "Hey, wanna take a walk on the beach?" asked Tommy, and he paid the woman with a one-hundred dollar bill and the bill for the food was exactly one hundred. "Where did you get the money for this?" asked Bloom walking outside without her shoes and stood on the soft sand. "Don't worry about it Bloom. Let's just go walk okay." Said Tommy, and they walked hand in hand on the beach. "So why didn't you tell me you were taking me to the beach. I could have worn something more comfortable." Said Bloom and Tommy smiled.

**Page 7**


	2. Chapter 2:The Planning

**Reef side meets Magix **

Chapter 2

"That was the part of the surprise." Said Tommy, and she looked suspicious. "What are you up to Oliver?" asked Bloom, and he winked at her. They walked until they saw a whole group of people standing on the beach wearing royal garb and she saw Sky standing there with a blonde woman on his arm. She looked at her closer and she flipped out. "YOU!" screamed Bloom, and she tackled the woman. "Diaspro, how dare you steal Sky away from me!" said Bloom and Tommy started pulling Bloom off of her, and Sky pulled Diaspro away from Bloom. "Bloom, I had no choice." Said Sky and Bloom looked like she was going to cry. "Yes you did. Last time Diaspro challenged our love, you fought tooth and nail to protect me and keep our relationship intact. What was so different this time?" asked Sky and Diaspro put a hand on her stomach. Bloom looked at them, and her heart dropped. "How dare you sleep with that witch!" said Bloom still being held back by Tommy. "She spelled me when she was visiting my palace under supervision, and she managed to slip a love spell in my drink, and she started manipulating my mind into thinking that we were married, and I wasn't thinking that night, and she used me. I'm so sorry Bloom." Said Sky and Diaspro took his arm. "I hope you and your whore are happy together" said Bloom, and she walked off with Tommy in tow. They walked further down the beach, and when Bloom stopped, she fell to her knees in tears. "Why did you take me to them?" asked Bloom when Tommy kneeled beside her. "It was to give you closure. You had been crying about Sky and how he betrayed you. I know you've been losing sleep, and I wanted to help" said Tommy, and Bloom looked up. "Thanks. Tommy. You have no idea how great that feels." Said Bloom, and he took out a small box. "I was hoping you could start over with me and we could spend the rest of our lives together?" asked Tommy and Bloom's head snapped up. Bloom stood up, and Tommy was still kneeled infront of her. "Bloom, I know you've been going through a lot, but I don't want you to go through it alone anymore. I want to be the shoulder to cry on, and I want to be your rock. Will you marry me, and become Mrs. Oliver?" asked Tommy, and Bloom's hands covered her face as to stop the tears of joy. She nodded, and tommy took her left hand, and slipped the orange sapphire on her hand. "it's beautiful" said Bloom, and Tommy kissed her fully for 2 minutes until they needed to breathe. "You're so romantic" said Bloom and they went walking back to the restraunt. They got into the Jeep, kissed one more time, and Tommy drove off.

The next morning

Bloom woke up in her bed, and felt a strong arm around her waist while she shifted in her cotton pajamas. "Tommy, let me get up" said Bloom struggling against his strong hold. "No, you're warm" said Tommy, and Bloom laughed. "It's gonna get a lot hotter in here if you don't let me go" said Bloom starting to warm up. Tommy yelped in shock, and rubbed his arm. "You're lucky I didn't burn you" said Bloom, and she went to take a shower for her training that day at the museum. "tell me again where you're going?" asked Tommy walking to the bathroom door in his boxers, and t-shirt. "I have training today at the museum. Then later when I get home, we'll go by the school, and get me enrolled into classes. Then I have to head to Sparks to tell my parents of your Proposal. You can come with me if you want?" asked bloom, and Tommy smiled. "I'd love to see your wonderful planet" said Tommy, and he heard her squeal in delight. "Yay, we'll go at 6 tonight." Said Bloom and Tommy went to find his pants. "Where's my pants?" asked Tommy to himself, and saw them hanging on a hanger, and they were pressed.

"She's amazing" said Tommy and Bloom Walked out in a towel and her hair in a towel as well. She walked over to her closet, and Tommy watched her look for her suit. "What are you gonna wear?" asked Tommy and walked to her. "I think I'll wear my black pinstripe suit with my heels, and I'll wear my diamond earrings." Said Bloom, and felt tommy wrap his arm around her waist. "Don't even think about it." Said Bloom, and showed him she was wearing a tank top, and her underpants. "Sorry. How come you didn't come out in those then?" asked Tommy, and Bloom smiled. "I wanted to mess with you" said Bloom, and she kissed him briefly after patting his six pack abs. "You need to go home, and get showered up. I am not taking a stinky fiancé to the school." Said Bloom and Tommy laughed. "I wouldn't have gone." Said Tommy and Bloom rolled her eyes. "Go home stinky" said Bloom, and saw Winter walk into her closet with a meow. "Hey Winter" Said Bloom squatting down to her and picked her up. "Which suit should I wear today?" asked Bloom, and Winter pawed at a white one with pale blue pinstripes. "That's perfect. But it'll get really dirty" said Bloom, and she picked her Black one with red pinstripes. She dried her hair, curled it with a spell, and she put her suit on. Tommy came back thirty minutes later, and he saw Bloom sitting at her vanity fixing her makeup. "have you been doing that this whole time?" asked Tommy while walking up to her. "hey, you're the one that decided to get married remember? It's gonna be worse on the actual day of the wedding. You don't mind a royal wedding, and a small wedding do you?" asked Bloom, and Tommy sat down next to her. "do I have to be king?" asked Tommy, and Bloom laughed. "no darling. I guess having a royal wedding will force my parents to hand over the throne to us. So I think just a wedding here on earth is just fine, All my family, and friends, and then yours. You have your ranger buddies right?" asked Bloom, and Tommy looked at her surprised.

"how did you know?" asked Tommy, and Bloom smiled at him. "I could tell. You have the same fighting styles, you sound like the one that saved me when I was 17 when I was visiting Angel grove because I had family down there, and then I saw a photo album in my book case that had pictures of you and some other teenagers in multicolored outfits. I think Hailey must have brought it to my house when I was at the hospital." Bloom Said searching her Jewelry box for her diamond earrings. "Well, at least we have no secrets anymore" said Tommy, and Bloom smiled. "yeah I guess." Said Bloom, and she fastened her diamond studs in her ears, and they left after Bloom fed her Kitten.

At the museum

Bloom walked in with Tommy, and she saw a woman with long brown hair walk up to her. "hello, my name's Bloom Carmicle. I'm scheduled for training for the tour guide position. Where do I report?" asked Bloom, and the woman smiled. "I will take you to Ms. Kimberly. She's in her office." Said the woman, and Tommy squeezed her hand good luck. Tommy went to the Jeep to wait for her to get done. He pulled out his book, and started reading where he left off. It was an hour later that Bloom came out of the Museum, and she was carrying her heels in her hand. "next time I decide to wear heels. Smack me" said Bloom, and she opened the door to get in. she saw a small box in her seat, and picked it up, "what's this?" asked Bloom sitting in her seat, and opening it to see her royal medallion cleaned and polished, and had a new chain on it. "did you do this?" asked Bloom amazed. "yeah, your mom took It down to the jeweler's yesterday while we were out, and she got it all polished and put a new chain on it. She thought you could wear that on your wedding day" said Tommy, and he pulled out of the parking lot. "how did she know you were going to propose?" asked Bloom and Tommy smiled. "Where do you think I needed to get my permission? Hey since your mom knows about the engagement, do we really need to tell them again. I'm sure your mom told your dad by now." Said Tommy and Bloom sighed.

"Tommy, it's my kingdom I have to tell. They think I ran off, and died somewhere. I have to make sure my people know I'm alive, and that I'm happy on earth and that I didn't just abandon them" said Bloom feeling a little ashamed. "you didn't abandon them Bloom. You needed to get away, and be free of any responsibilities until you figured out what you were going to do" said Tommy, and she smiled at him. "thanks for understanding Tommy." Said Bloom, and when they drove up to her house, they kissed goodnight, and Tommy drove home.

The next day

Tommy came up to her house and rang the doorbell. She opened it with a phone to her ear, and waved him in. She walked into the kitchen wearing her royal gown, gloves, and tiara while her medallion rested around her neck. Her engagement ring rested on her gloved finger, and her feet were bare because her heels that she was going to wear were sitting on the living room coffee table. "i'll be there in a few minutes mom" said Bloom finally hanging up. "Tommy, we have to leave for the palace now. I'll get you something to wear." Said Bloom, and she used some magic to dress him in a tuxedo with a bow tie, and slicked his hair back. "there. Nobles don't like spikey hair all that often" said Bloom, and Tommy laughed. "Bloom, I'll be fine" said Tommy, and they walked through the portal Bloom made while putting her heels on. "I hate royal functions." Said Bloom, and she stepped through while holding Tommy's arm.

On Sparks

Bloom stepped out of the portal, and was rushed into hair and makeup, while the designers got the fairy dust off of the fabric, and rushed her onto the balcony without Tommy. "I won't go out there without my Fiancé" said Bloom, and they made a more fashionable tux appear on him, and Bloom took him out with her. Bloom walked out on the Balcony and saw the people of Sparks cheered when they saw their princess standing at the Balcony with a strange man wearing a fancy tuxedo. "People of Sparks, I know you've been wondering why I just up and left. Well when my fiancé Prince Sky of Eraklion broke up with me, I was mortified. So I packed up my stuff in my apartment in magix, and went to earth. For the short time I was there, I realized that I really didn't love Sky. I found this man there, and he showed me what real love was. I am currently engaged to be married to Thomas Oliver. I understand if you think he's not throne worthy, because I will not be ascending to the throne. I will be living my life on earth until the day that I have to come back due to the passing or descending of my parents from the throne. Thank you my people and goodbye" said Bloom and they waved a couple after Tommy kissed her in full view of the public, and cameras.

In the Throne room

Bloom stood with her mother and father while Tommy looked around the room in awe. "How long has this been here?" asked Tommy, and Bloom smiled.

"This palace and its kingdom have been here for centuries. I'm only one of the many Princesses that have graced these halls. My sister was supposed to take the throne before me, but she used all her magic protecting me." Said Bloom and she sat down on the steps leading up to the thrones, and sighed. Tommy walked over, and sat next to her. "You don't have to tell me if it's too painful ya know" said Tommy and Bloom shook her head. "I wasn't going to. I want her to." Said Bloom and Tommy looked confused. When he looked up and he saw a glowing figure that was floating infront of them.

She looked almost ghost like. "Daphne, meet my fiancé Tommy Oliver" said Bloom and Tommy's face was showing nothing but shock. "How is this possible? I thought you said she was dead?" asked Tommy and Bloom laughed. "She's a nymph. When nymphs use all their magic and they use it protecting it for someone, they get to stick around as a spirit." Said Bloom and Tommy nodded. "Can we go home now?" asked Tommy and Bloom nodded. She stood up, and she smiled at her parents. "Mom, Dad, we got to go" said Bloom and she kissed her parents goodbye.

Back in Bloom's house

Tommy sat on the couch, and turned the TV on. Bloom walked over to him, and sat beside him. She sat on his lap, and laid her head on his shoulder. "So did you like Sparks?" asked Bloom smiling up at him. "It's Beautiful. I can see also see why your people love you so much. They didn't even care that you weren't taking the throne." Tommy said flipping through channels. "When we get married, I want it to be just family and a small amount of friends. I hate huge weddings. Just a small simple one is just fine with me" said Bloom and Tommy kissed her head. "You got it. When are we going to have it? You don't like winter weddings do you?" asked Tommy, and Bloom shook her head. "I think it should be somewhere warm, like a tropical island, maybe a nice warm country where it never rains. How about Spain?" asked Bloom and Tommy looked at her. "Spain is Beautiful in the summer, but how will my family get there. It's not like their royalty" said Tommy, and Bloom nodded. "You're right. We have to have it someplace where it won't be expensive to fly to." Said Bloom getting up, and started pacing back and forth. "How about New York?" asked Tommy, and Bloom shook her head. "Too noisy, I'm thinking of a quiet location, with lots of trees, and a great view of a mountain in the background" said Bloom, and she went to the travel shelf in her living room. She searched the books about different states, and countries, and found a book about a place with wide-open spaces, and a mountain. "how about Hawaii? It's tropical, it's got so many different beaches, it's got a volcano, and it's always sunny there. This is perfect. We'll have a Hawaiian wedding" said Bloom, and Tommy watched her list off the various things she'll need, and all the details already coming into place. "Bloom, we need to schedule the wedding first. You have to start with the date. Let's look up different churches in Hawaii, and see which ones are available for let's say, next month?" asked Tommy, and Bloom looked at the calendar. "Next month is January. We could get married on the new year" said Bloom, and she smiled so big that her smile went from ear to ear. "We can plan when we send out all the invitations. By the way, there's going to be a problem with some of the invitations. My time force buddies are in the year three-thousand, and I don't supposed you know how to time travel do you?" asked Tommy and Bloom looked shocked. "My goodness your right, But wouldn't they know about the wedding since their in the future?" asked Bloom sitting down thoroughly confused. "I don't know. Maybe they would. I hope, cause that's the only way they would know where to go." Said Tommy and Bloom got her computer out. She typed in Hawaiian wedding chapels, and she saw one that was located right on the beach. "This one's perfect. They also have dates available for next month." Said Bloom and then it hit her,

"I still have work. How am I going to ask my boss to give me a week or two off for the honey moon if I'm still in training?" asked Bloom, and Tommy sat beside her. "She'll understand. You're getting married bloom, she can't help but understand." Said Tommy and kissed her head.

At the museum the next day

"No" said Kimberly sitting at her desk. "But Ms. Kimberly, I'm getting married." Said Bloom almost in tears. "Oh that makes all the difference!" said Kimberly sarcastically. "Really?" Bloom asked obviously not taking the sarcasm. "No, I don't care if you're getting married. I hired you to work, and so far you've had one day of training. I haven't seen that you deserve a two week paid vacation." Said Kimberly, and Bloom looked like she was about to break down in tears. She then realized something. "in the contract, you said that I get a two week paid vacation. And it's required by law" said Bloom, and Kimberly sat there with her jaw on the ground. "Well, just tell me when you're taking your vacation" said Kimberly. Bloom shook her hand, and walked out of her office. "I hate the government" said Kimberly, and she leaned back into her leather chair.

Bloom walked out into the parking lot, and saw Tommy sitting in the Jeep. "Alright, I got my vacation. I just need to call her and tell her what days." Said Bloom and Tommy started up the engine. "We need to go to the airport and see if we can book a flight to Hawaii." Said Tommy and Bloom looked at him. "I can't go to Hawaii Tommy. I have training" said Bloom and Tommy sighed. "Okay, I'll go and call you with questions. Will you be okay without me?" asked Tommy, and Bloom laughed. "Yeah, I'll be fine. If anything happens I can call the girls and they can take care of me." Said Bloom and Tommy nodded. "Okay so I will book a flight for tomorrow, and I will call you when I land." Said Tommy and Bloom looked at the flights on her phone for Hawaii. "Well. There's one in two days, and it's a morning flight." Said Bloom and Tommy nodded. "Schedule that flight, and make sure it's coach. I hate first class" said Tommy, and Bloom scheduled him a first class just to mess with him. "You are scheduled for a first class flight to Hawaii in two days. Don't worry, I used my card." Said Bloom and Tommy rolled his eyes. "You did that just to mess with me didn't you?" asked Tommy looking over at her while she smiled evilly. "Maybe" said Bloom and he laughed. "Look, I'll pack, fly over and call you when I get out of the plane." Said Bloom, and she handed him her card. "You're going to need this" said Bloom, and she saw him stick it in his back pocket. "If you're going to be scheduling anything in Hawaii, you need a credit card. I'll give you the number tomorrow, and the name on it changes to whoever I let it change to. So don't get mugged" said Bloom smiling, and Tommy kissed her hand.

At Bloom's house

Bloom sat on her bed, and was taking off her heels after a long day. She had Tommy drop her off, and she sent him home so he could sleep. They were going to shop for his travel clothes, but she had training tomorrow so Miriam and Oritel gave them a wedding budget of thirty-thousand dollars and all of that money was on a card with wedding bells on it. Tommy would call her before he bought anything, and they would video chat for everything. She put a wedding alert on her phone so whenever he bought something on the card, she would see what it was, and if she didn't like it, she would either choose "approve" or "return" on the app, and it would send the rely back to his phone. "Man, I hate heels." Said Bloom, and she rubbed her feet. She saw a small portal appear in the yard, and she changed into her PJ's. She took out a baseball bat, and walked to her backyard.

"Who's there?" asked Bloom peaking around the back door. She saw a large silver ship, and a group of people standing outside of it. "Let me guess. You're the Bride?" asked the girl with brown hair in a ponytail. "Yeah, but who are you guys?" asked Bloom and they all smiled. "Were the time force rangers, Friends of Tommy Oliver? He home?" asked the one with green hair, and a gem on his forehead.

"Wrong house, He's down the road. You guys can come in if you want." Said Bloom and she held the door open for the Time force Rangers. Bloom closed the Door, and saw the ranger's power down into nowadays clothes. "What are you guys doing in 2012? I thought you lived in the year 3000?" asked Bloom getting some drinks. "We found out Tommy's wedding to you was sometime next week so we figured we'd stop by and attend." Trip Said with his green hair. "So you looked up me and Tommy's wedding certificate?" asked Bloom handing out the water bottles. "Yep, it wasn't that hard, once we typed in "Thomas Oliver" it popped up on the screen as the legendary power ranger" said Jennifer, and Bloom smiled. "So do I get to know you're names?" asked Bloom sitting on a leather chair. "Oh! Sorry, I'm Jennifer Scotts, that's Lucas, this is Wesley, and he's from 2001. We picked him up on the way here, that's Katie, and that's Alex, My fiancé." Said Jennifer, and Bloom looked between the two brunettes. "i can't tell the difference" said Bloom and the brunnetes looked at her and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: after the honeymoon

Reef side meets magix

By: **kiki56**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS OR WINX CLUB IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM! IF I DID, I WOULD MAKE WINX THE WAY IT SHOULD BE, AND NOT THE WAY IT IS. NICK MESSED THE WHOLE SERIES UP! GO GO POWER RANGERS!**

Chapter 3: the wedding and after the honeymoon

Bloom and the time force rangers talked all night, and Bloom looked at the clock. "Great, I have to work today. Go back in your ship, and go do something. Stay out of my house, and don't attract any attention to your selves. And I suggest you send Wesley her back to his own time or people are gonna get confused." Said Bloom and walked up the stairs while casting any energy spell on herself. The rangers looked at her, and walked out to their ship, which they turned into a small house in her large backyard. They made several houses appear from small capsules, and they looked like they belonged in this century. "I'm sure she'll appreciate the space we provided for all the guests she's having." Said Jess, and they went into their rooms.

At the museum

Bloom walked into the museum with a comfortable pair of flats on, and wearing a pants-suit. "Kimberly, I'm ready to start working." Said Bloom and Kimberly gave her a schedule of tours, and a clipboard with all the stuff she needed to say. Her first group was a group of 3rd graders on a field trip. She took them head on and showed them all around the museum. The teachers left a good report after the tour, and gave her a small tip of ten dollars. "It's to help with the wedding. Congrats" said one teacher after another. After her day was over, she had a total of one hundred dollars in tens. She put them all in her purse, and clocked out at six o'clock pm. She went out to her SUV and revved it up.

At the house

Bloom walked in and saw a woman sitting on her couch reading a wedding magazine. "What did I tell you people? I said stay out of my house" said Bloom and the woman put the magazine in her lap. "That's no way to speak to your sister" said Daphne and Bloom stood dumbstruck. "I thought you were dead?" asked Bloom sitting next to her. "Mom and dad found this spell that would bring a person back to life that was turned into a spirit by a spell. I've been the same age for so long, I'm surprised you're still younger than me" said Daphne, and Bloom laughed. "Yeah, so are you coming to my wedding?" asked Bloom pulling up her scheduled time on the computer with the beach front chapel in Hawaii. "I wouldn't miss it for the world" said Daphne and they hugged. "Of course you'll be my maid of honor, and Stella can be my matron of honor since her and Brandon are already married." Said Bloom and Daphne shook her head. "I would be honored, but I haven't been by your side as long as Stella has. She's a wonderful fairy, and an even more wonderful friend. She should be your only maid of honor. I can sit with mom and dad." Said Daphne and Bloom hugged her. "I can't believe I can actually hug you without being able to see through you" said Bloom and she started crying. Daphne noticed the water on her shoulder, and held her sister out in front of her. "You okay?" asked Daphne, and held her hands. "I'm just so happy I'm finally getting married. I always thought that this would be me and sky. But now, I have no royal obligations, no ceremonies to do, and now, I'm marrying one of the most wonderful men in the entire magical dimension. I feel free, and I can't believe it's actually happening in a week." Said Bloom and she heard her phone vibrate. "Oh, that's Tommy." Said Bloom and she answered. "Hey, so what's the weather in Hawaii like?" asked Bloom, and Tommy laughed. "It's hot. Thanks for the clothes by the way. I feel better than I did there" said Tommy, and Bloom laughed. "I just got off work, would you like me to meet you there?" asked Bloom and she changed into a pink Hawaiian wrap with a stretchy top that showed her stomach, and a pink and blue bikini underneath. "I'll meet you at the tiki bar. I need a soda" said Tommy, and Bloom saw his exact position with the GPS chip in his phone. "Got to love technology, bye sis, Can you call me if those hooligans in the backyard mess anything up, and can you take care of my kitten winter? She's small, and a white fluff ball. Her food is in the small tub by the fridge, and her feeding schedule is on the bottom door of the fridge. I'll see you in a few days. I have no work for the next week!" said Bloom and she had her bags filled with Hawaiian clothes. She teleported to Hawaii, and left her sister at her house to baby sit a bunch of people from the year 3000.

In Hawaii

Bloom walked into the bar after dropping her bags off at the same hotel Tommy was at, and she walked up behind her fiancé, and smacked him on the butt. "Hey, how's the shopping going?" asked Bloom and he smiled at her. "It's great, I haven't found any center pieces, or a cake, or anything else yet." Said Tommy and Bloom sighed. "You're hopeless." Said Bloom she got them both two bottles of water, and stuck them in her purse. "Let's get to it." Said Bloom and they walked down the several shops.

At the hotel

They walked into their suite, and sat on the bed with tired feet, and appointments for cake tastings, and appointments for wedding coordinators. "Never knew a wedding would take this much work." Said Tommy and Bloom laughed on the bed. "Just wait until you have to worry about a royal wedding, and you're the maid of honor. It's really tough then. You have no one helping you, and you are on the edge of your seat when something goes wrong." Said Bloom and she sighed with stress clear in her tone. "Want to go to sleep?" asked Tommy and Bloom magically changed them into pajamas, and crawled into bed. They cuddled closer, and Tommy wrapped his arm around her stomach. "Good night my Princess" said Tommy, and Bloom sighed. "Good night my handsome Ranger" said Bloom and they fell asleep.

The next week (Wedding Day)

Bloom was in her changing room getting her dress on when a woman in a long yellow dress came in. "Hey Bloom. Need help?" asked Stella when she saw how much trouble she was having with the zipper of her dress. Her dress was white with thick puff sleeves, elbow length white gloves, mermaid style design, and a sweetheart neckline with embroidered flowers set into the fabric, a light blue silk sash across her waist, and blue heels. "This is an amazing dress Bloom. Where did you find it?" asked Stella and Bloom smiled. "Tommy's mother made it for me. She's an amazing seamstress." Said Bloom and she attached a diamond strand necklace around her neck, and set a diamond tiara on her hair. "Bloom, want me to do your hair?" asked Stella, and Bloom allowed her. Stella picked up a curling iron, and curled every last strand of hair on her head and placed the veil in the back of her tiara. "Ready to see my master piece?" asked Stella and Bloom nodded. When she turned around, she saw herself as a queen and not as a normal human getting married. "Stella, it's beautiful. I can't wait to see you do this with your daughter's hair one day" said Bloom and hugged her best friend.

"I will one day, now, let's get you married. I posted guards outside all the entrances, and have shown them all what Sky and his traitorous self looks like. He will be escorted to the waiting area I have set up for such an occasion." Said Stella and Bloom took Mike's arm. Vanessa took her other arm, and Bloom held her red rose bouquet with her hand on her mom's arm. "Let's do this" said Bloom and the doors opened for her and her parents. The wedding march played, and everyone from each side was standing up. Tommy had all the rangers from Mighty Morphin power rangers, Zeo rangers, turbo rangers, and his wild force friends, and even the time force rangers who were big fans of Tommy. Bloom had her family from sparks and earth in one section and the friends and teachers from all the schools. She passed by all the people with a tear in her eye, and Vanessa wiped it away carefully. Bloom got to the front of the aisle, and Oritel and Miriam stood on either side. "Who gives Bloom of Sparks away to be married?" asked the minister and both sets of her parents said "we do." They all kissed her cheeks, and she stood before her future husband. "Please be seated." the minister Said, and all the guests sat down.

"Bloom and Tommy came to me last week and told me they wanted to get married in Hawaii. I asked them how long they've known each other, but they didn't care how long. From the moment I met this couple I knew from the start that they would have a long and happy marriage. They've prepared their own vows, and I would like Tommy to go first." Said the Minister, and Tommy took out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket.

"Bloom, the day I first met you, I knew I was going to marry you. We spent all that time together, and we had so much fun shopping for food, painting your house. I realized my feelings for you when you were in the hospital. I wanted to take care of you for the rest of our lives. I love you bloom." Said Tommy and Bloom started crying. She handed Stella her flowers, and unfolded her own vows.

"Tommy, the moment I met you I felt a special connection to you. I had gone through a bad break up before I came to reef side, and the pain of the that break up was still fresh until you came and introduced yourself as my neighbor. I got to know your hopes, your dreams of a paleontology Doctorate, and the wish of a family. I will support you in your studies, the hard nights of research papers, and studying for exams. My pain had gone away the night you proposed, and took me away from my life as a wandering soul. I thank you tommy for being my light in the darkness, and the shoulder to cry on. I love you and I always will" said Bloom and she held his hand.

The whole crowd and minister were crying, and sniffling after her vows. The Minister cleared his throat, and the audience turned their attention back to the altar. "May I have the rings?" asked the minister. The best man and the matron of honor pulled them out of their pockets, and handed them to the minister. "Bloom repeat after me. I Bloom (I Bloom) here by vow (here by vow) to love and cherish my husband (to love and cherish my husband) in sickness and in health (in sickness and in health) for richer or poorer (for richer or poorer) till death do us part (till death do us part). _'Bloom slips a golden ring on Tommy's left hand, and smiles' _Now Tommy repeat after me. I Tommy (I Tommy) here by vow (here by vow) to love and cherish my wife (to love and cherish my wife) in sickness and in health (in sickness and in health) for richer or poorer (for richer or poorer) till death do us part (till death do us part)." Said the minister and Tommy slipped a golden band with a small row of diamonds on her left hand. "May I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" said the minister, and they kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

"I have the distinct pleasure of introducing for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Tommy Oliver." Said the minister and the place erupted in cheers while they threw rose petals at them going back down the aisle of the church.

In the reception

Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla stood in a line in front of all Tommy's friends while waiting for the bride and groom to come through the doors. "Introducing, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver!" said the DJ, and the couple ran through the arch of arms, and stood in the middle of the dance floor. Musa walked up in stage, and she grabbed her guitar. "This song is for my girl Bloom and her new husband. Congratulations guys" said Musa and started playing.

_Ooh, aah, ooh, ohh,_

_Lonely mountains_  
_And tragic spells,_  
_Forbidden potions,_  
_From haunted realms._

_Seas of star-dust,_  
_Light-years apart,_  
_Fields of dragons,_  
_That'll rip your heart._

_I faced them all,_  
_And I survived,_  
_To get right here,_  
_As you arrived._

_And when I heard,_  
_Your voice in song,_  
_I knew that,_  
_I finally belonged._

_Now I know we'll never part,_  
_'Cause your magic lives inside my heart,_  
_And we'll always be together,_  
_'Cause your magic lives,_  
_Inside my heart forever..._  
_And ever._

Bloom and Tommy stopped dancing and clapped at the wonderful song that made everyone cry. Bloom saw Stella drag her to the stage, and hand her a guitar. "Okay bloom, show your stuff" said Stella, and she saw bloom smile. "Can I get my girls up here?" asked Bloom and the Winx all piled on stage, and changed their outfits into their rocking out clothes.

"We're gonna play a little song for you, and I hope you like it, it's called "you're the one" one….two…..three…four!" said Bloom and they played that song for the next 4 minutes.

_Woke up this morning_

_I am so lazy! I'm late again_

_Put on my makeup_

_The sun is shining, I feel great_

_I rush down the street, my friends are waiting_

_There for me_

_One more adventure_

_It's gonna be a tough day at school_

_There's so much to learn and we are giving all our best_

_No time for foolin'_

_It may seem hard but it's my life_

_The teacher caught me daydreaming _

_Again_

_All I can think is you_

_And will I make it to the end?_

_My friends keep telling me_

_You're the one who can do the incredible things you do_

_You're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have _

_Can't you see? You are strong_

_You fight against demons everyday_

_you're a star; remember where you come from who you are_

_Come join us!_

_We have a day out_

_I wonder what we're going to do _

_I'm so excited!_

_Shall we go shopping all day long?_

_I'll see my parents_

_It's hard to be away from home_

_But it's all worth it; I love to share it with my friends_

_Now look at yourself, you know I'm talking to you_

_You're the one who can do incredible things you do_

_You're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have_

_Can't you see? You are strong_

_You fight against the demons everyday_

_You're a star, remember where you come from and who you _

_Are_

_Come join us!_

_Why be extraordinary when you can always be yourself?_

_You are a Fairy, believe it_

_Why can't you see that?_

_You're the one who can do incredible things you do_

_You're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have_

_Can't you see? You are strong_

_You fight against the demons everyday_

_You're a star, remember where you come from and who you _

_Are_

_Come join us!_

_Come Join Us!_

_Come Join Ussss Us!_

_Come Join Us!(Us!)_

Then they went to play their other songs. After the five song playlist, bloom changed back into her dress, and started dancing with her husband who was smiling at her. "What?" asked Bloom laughing. "You were amazing up there" said Tommy and Bloom shrugged. "Thanks honey" said Bloom and she felt a little woozy. "I need to sit down" said Bloom and she fell against him. "You need some water." Said Tommy, and he sat her on an available chair, and Tommy came back 2 minutes later with a bottle of water. She gladly drank it, and she smiled. "Thanks. Playing five songs in a row, not my best idea" said Bloom and she stood up and they walked around the reception hall to greet their guests, and say hi to old friends and teachers. Then she saw a head of blonde hair and an even bigger woman standing in the doorway and the man smiled at her. "Hey Bloom. Congrats" said Sky walking up to her but she was blocked by guards. "Sorry traitor, you're not allowed to speak to her highness." Said the guard, and Bloom pushed them out-of-the-way. "Diaspro, I want to make one thing very clear, you hurt sky, or leave him at any time, and I will come after you and give you the dragon's judgment. That results in loss of powers and banishment from the magical dimension. Think long about why you're married to Sky. If it's a fake love, you're going down" said Bloom and the guards pushed them out. She walked away with Tommy to the awaiting Corvette in the driveway, and all their gifts were packed in the trunk, and the backseat. "Thanks guys! Love you!" said Bloom and they drove off with a thing of Balloons saying "just married" tied on the back of the car.

After the Honeymoon-one week later

Bloom was carried into the house by Tommy, and he shut the door with his foot. "Welcome home Mrs. Oliver" said Tommy, and Bloom kissed him. "Same to you Mr. Oliver" said Bloom and she jumped out of his arms and raced him up the stairs. He chased her, and slammed the bedroom door.

The next day

Bloom woke up with Tommy's arm around her waist, and a weird feeling in her stomach. She closed her eyes to ward off the nausea, but it made her feel dizzy. She felt it coming up faster, and she magically changed into her underwear, and ran to the bathroom. Tommy woke to the smell and sound of puke, and sat up in bed. "Bloom, Are you alright honey?" asked Tommy and she started moaning. He walked over in his underwear, and saw her with her head resting on the toilet. "This isn't good tommy." Said Bloom and she zapped up a pregnancy test. She pushed him out, and closed the door behind him. "Honey, whatever it is, we can deal with it together" said Tommy looking at his golden ring with a row of diamonds. "Come in Tommy" said Bloom a little shaky, and he walked in while seeing her sitting on the side of the bathtub staring at the test. Five minutes later it beeped, and she read the screen. Her heart jumped to her throat, and she smiled. "We're going to be parents" said Bloom like she couldn't believe it. "Tommy, I'm pregnant!" said Bloom and Tommy kissed her.

They parted, and Tommy put his hand on her flat (for now) stomach. "You'll be here soon little Oliver" said Tommy, and Bloom smiled. "In about six months" said Bloom and Tommy looked at her. "Offspring of sparks women develop faster in the womb then regular human children. They are sometimes also born in twos." Said Bloom with a hand on her stomach. "So there could be good chances that were having twins?" asked Tommy, and Bloom nodded. "It hasn't happened in centuries though. So were safe" said Bloom and they hugged.

6 months later

Bloom sat on the stairs leading down to a basement her and Tommy had worked on since her 2nd month until she started getting too big. Her stomach was slightly larger than a normal human in her sixth month. That's because she was obviously having twins, and she was told by her doctor to stop doing construction as long as the babies are growing the way they are. Bloom got up to get some water, and when she felt something pop in her lower abdomen, she knew her water had broken. "TOMMY! IT'S TIME!" yelled Bloom and she saw Tommy hurry in with her clothes, the baby carrier, and a baby bag.

He helped her into her SUV and made sure she was all fastened in. she started breathing the way she was supposed to and when they got to the hospital, the doctors were there with a stretcher ready to get her into emergency labor.

An hour later

Bloom held her two beautiful baby girls in her arms while Tommy took Pictures. "There's the proud mommy, and her babies. What are their names?" asked Tommy recording their first moments in the world on camera. Bloom looked at their babies, and smiled. "I want this one to be Alexis Michelle, and the other to be Rose Lynn, My wonderful little girls." Said Bloom and Tommy got a good shot of their faces.

After being showered with gifts, and cards, the proud family of four-headed to their home in reef-side.


	4. Chapter 4: Day of the Dino

16 years later

Alexis and Rose sat at the table eating breakfast, and when they were done, they pushed back their waist length ebony hair, and cleaned their bowls in the sink. "Mom, I'm going to school on my bike. I'll meet dad over there" said Alex wearing a pink tank top under a white blouse, while wearing blue skinny jeans and pink knee high leather boots with buckles running up the sides. "Be careful, and wear your helmet" said Bloom from the kitchen and kissed her cheek. Alex walked out to her pink and black soft-tail slim Harley, and rode off with a pink and black helmet. Rose got on her Purple motorcycle, with a black dragon in it, and her helmet matched. "See you after school!" said Rose, and she rode off too. "It seems just like yesterday when they rode tricycles. Now they have motorcycles." Said Bloom and she sent up a prayer of protection for her girls.

At the school

Alex pulled up on her Harley, and parked it in an available space while leaving room for Rose to park hers. Rose pulled up, and parked next to Alex. "About time you got here. Dad's going to have a cow if were late" said Alex, and they both ran into their class with their backpacks clinging to their backs. They got into their dad's science class after the bell had rang, and they didn't see him anywhere. "Be careful, dad's a ninja when it comes to attendance." Said Alex looking around and sat at a lab station with her sister. Their dad walked in, sat down, and started taking attendance. "Conner McKnight; here; Kira ford; here; Ethan James; here; Alexis and Rose Oliver you are late" said Tommy and the twins sat there with their jaws on the table. The students laughed, the girls crossed their arms in frustration. "Alright attendance is down. Hello everyone, I am Dr. Oliver, and yes the two ladies I mentioned are my wonderful twin daughters. Say hi girls" said Tommy and the girls waved. "This is first period Science. So open up your books, and let's get started with chapter one." Said Tommy, and there were several students with questions. "Yes Mr. McKnight?" asked Tommy leaning against his desk. "Why do they call you dr.?" asked Conner and everyone, including the twins, looked at him. "It's a good question. I have my doctorate in paleontology, the study of Dinosaur skeletons, and the animals themselves. Any more questions?" asked Tommy. Several students asked about his degree, and how he got it. The class was over by the time the questions stopped. Students poured out of the class, and the twins tried to sneak out but Tommy caught them. "Alexis, Rose, come back in here" said Tommy sitting at his desk. "Dad, we have history and art. Can we talk about this at home?" asked Rose, and Tommy looked at them.

"Alright, but don't disappear on me when we get home" said Tommy, and his phone vibrated. The twins took that chance to go to class.

In P.E on the field

The twins stood in front of an archery range with a compound bow, and a quiver full of arrows. "Let's show these amateurs how it's done Oliver style." Said Rose and they both whistled for a good 10 seconds before they pulled back, and shot their arrows at the same time. They both went in their targets at the exact middle of the target. "Oh Yeah, That's how you do it Oliver style!" said the twins, and they high-fived each other. "Excellent ladies. Where did you learn such techniques?" asked coach barker. The twins smiled at each other, and looked at the coach.

"One of our uncles was a master archer, and every summer we would visit him in mountains, and go hunting old style. If you can hit a running deer with a bow and an arrow straight in the head, then you can hit a target standing still." Said Rose, and the teacher looked at the identical twins in their blue and grey P.E uniforms with their ebony hair in a side ponytail braid. They finished the day off with archery, and when they went to change, they saw two stones sitting on the grass next to each other. "That's not good." Said Rose and Alex picked up the pink one. "I thought dad got all the gems?" asked Rose and Alex looked at the purple one. "Pick it up; we'll talk to him about it after school." Said Alex and Rose picked up the purple one and stuck it in her pocket.

At the parking lot after school

Alex and Rose were about to ride off when their dad walked to his jeep with three other kids. "Detention duty dad?" asked Alex with a laugh. "Don't laugh Alexis. You and your sister are coming too." Said Tommy, and they slipped their helmets on over their hair, and rode along after the jeep down the highway to the museum.

At the museum

Tommy stopped in front of the building with a big dinosaur in front. Alex rode up behind them, and parked in the parking lot. They saw the closed sign, and looked at each other confused. "Isn't mom working today?" asked Rose with her purple motorcycle jacket on. "I thought she was. I was wondering why she wasn't gone at 4 this morning." Said Alex, and she saw the others walk off into the woods. "They're going to find something pre-historic. I was going to cancel detention for the week." Said Tommy, and the twins followed them.

Tommy walked up to the front doors of the building, and found a sign taped to the inside of the door. It read: _Under New Management In case of emergency call Anton Mercer Industries_

"Anton Mercer? That's impossible…" Tommy said to himself, and he had a bad feeling something was about to happen.

In the Forest

Alex and Rose walked behind everyone talking about the possibilities of them being dino gems, and how they're going be power rangers like their dad. "I don't know Alex, we should have told dad about the gems." Rose said usually being the more cautious one of the twins. "Rose, don't sweat about it. Everything will be just fine." Said Alex. As they walked, Ethan remembered something from computer club.

"Hey, you guys hear that story about the guy who was hiking up here and fell into a giant sinkhole?" he asked. The Twins wanted to laugh but they kept it to themselves as to not damage the geek's ego. "No, must have missed that one," Kira remarked. "Come on, it was on all the urban legend websites!" Ethan protested. "It was probably just an urban legend then; can we not talk about something that probably never happened?" Alex asked trying not to burst into laughter. Ethan looked hurt and stuck his nose up. "Fine, but don't come complaining to me when you fall in a giant sinkhole," Ethan responded. As if on cue, the ground fell out from under the five teens, and they plunged into a cavern. "Nice Ethan, ya jinxed us!" yelled Alex, and she tried to move but her leg was under her sister's big butt.

"Get your butt off my leg Rose!" said Alex, and when Rose moved, Alex couldn't move it. "Sorry sis" said Rose, and helped her stand up. The group looked around and saw they were in some kind of cavern. "Where are we?" asked Conner and Alex felt like punching him.

"I so want to smack you right now McKnight. Where do you think we are! Were in a giant hole, and the only one with climbing experience is the one with a sprained ankle." Said Alex and Rose looked around.

**At the museum with Dr. O**

Dr. Oliver walked back towards his Jeep, but was shocked to see that the T-Rex statue in front of the museum was gone. "Where did-?" he asked. He backed away, and then suddenly the statue appeared from behind the building and attacked him like it was a real dinosaur. Tommy immediately ran to his Jeep. "Nice job Tommy, ya locked it!" said Tommy and jumped in. With no time to spare, Tommy floored it in an attempt to escape the beast. "This is so not my day, first detention duty, and now this, why did I ever start teaching high school?" said Tommy looking back at the monster while trying to drive.

**In the sinkhole**

Conner walked to the side of the hole and felt for a hand hold. "I'll climb up and get some help" said Conner and made good progress until a rock broke, and he fell on his back. "Back so soon?" asked Ethan and Rose smacked him upside the head. "Not nice." Said Rose, and put her sister's arm around her shoulder. "Rose, I think I can walk now. It must have just fallen asleep" said Alex, and she tested the pressure, and her leg was just fine. "Let's follow this tunnel and see where it ends shall we?" asked Conner, and Alex rolled her eyes. "Men, I swear if we didn't need them to survive, I would kill them all" said Alex in frustration.

With Dr. O and the T-Rex

Tommy continued to avoid the T-Rex, but wasn't going to be able to keep it up forever. Suddenly, a bridge came into view, so Tommy headed for it by flooring it on the gas petal. The Jeep rocketed under the concrete structure, but the T-Rex wasn't so lucky. Its head slammed hard into the bridge, and then it collapsed to the ground in a heap along with pieces of the bridge around it. Dr. Oliver slammed on the brakes, and the Jeep stopped after a few inches. Climbing out of the car, he walked over to the monster's skull and inspected the hole.

The T-Rex had a massive hole in the right side of its head, revealing electrical wiring. The robot dinosaur was emitting random sparks from the hole, but that didn't discourage Tommy from getting a closer look. With the discovery that the "statue" was indeed a robot, it left him wondering what was going on.

"I don't like this, not one bit" said Tommy and got back in his jeep.

With the kids

The group walked through the tunnels for a while until they came across a dinosaur skeleton embedded in the wall. The twins looked at each other in worry that the delinquents will find their secret lair under their house. "Screams Jurassic Park to me" said Kira and the twins laughed. "The people in Jurassic park had to have screamed a lot in the movie. It was a wonder if they didn't kill their voices." Said Rose and Alex laughed with her for a few minutes until they realized they were the only one's laughing.

"What, they did" said Alex, and Conner reached for the bottom of the jaw. "This will get us out of detention forever" said Conner, and when he pulled it down, the twins looked at each other and mentally cursed. The wall opened and revealed a secret room. The five teens walked into it and found they were amazed and confused about where they were. The walls and floors were tan, and in many spots on the wall rested a three toed footprint.

"What is this place?" Alex asked already knowing the answer. She got no response. "I could do a crazy video in here," Kira remarked as she walked in. Seeing three gems on a steamy rock in the middle of the room, made them think that was strange and Conner went to take the Red one.

"Yo, don't touch that!" Ethan exclaimed. Conner pulled back his arm. "You really are taking this 'dumb jock' thing to a whole new level," Ethan added. "Look, I have sat through enough lame science classes to know that that thing looks prehistoric, and I don't have to miss practice…" Conner responded. Kira cut in. "I hate to agree with him, really, I do, but I already missed one rehearsal and my band will freak if I miss another one," she said. Alex, who remained silent, didn't really care about the whole detention thing. The gems were pretty interesting enough for anyone to like them. With no other interruptions, Conner took the red gem from the rock. Kira grabbed the yellow one, and Ethan grabbed the blue one.

"So what are they?" asked Kira and the twins caught her eye when they looked at each other with worry on their faces. "How come you guys keep looking at each other like that?" asked Kira, and they smiled. "It's a twin thing" they said together, and Kira spotted something glowing from their hands. "You guys already have yours?" asked Ethan catching on. "Yeah, we found ours at the school." Said Rose with her hands on her hips. "They were probably together because were twins, and were always together." Said Alex and Rose looped arms with her.

They walked away and the others just stared. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Conner being bossy. "Well I don't know about you guys, but whoever lives here, I'm sure you don't want to be here when they get home," Alex said with a twinge of "get out" in her voice. "Good point," Ethan remarked. Rose and the other teens quickly followed her back into the cave.

In the ocean somewhere

An island fortress rose out of the water, and had this ancient looking building on top with lots of plants growing all over it. (Sounds like Jurassic park all over again huh? Stupid photographers.)

There in the fortress a great evil has awoken "The gems have moved, I can feel them," a strange dinosaur-man said to his minions. The minions called Tyrannodrones, the strange man's inhuman goons, stand waiting for a command from their leader, Mesogog. "Go, bring them to me," Mesogog commanded. The drones headed off without a second thought (not that they can think anyways).

Back with the teens

They came out of this cave in the forest, and Ethan looked around. "Compass, anyone bring a compass?" asked Ethan checking his pants. Conner being the jerky jock couldn't resist but to comment. "And I was going to bring one" that remark earned a smack across the back of his head from Alex. "Next time I'll just kick you" said Alex and Conner rubbed the sore spot on his head.

They all froze (especially the twins) when they felt some weird wind pass over them. "What was that?" Ethan asked. "The wind," Kira answered. "That isn't the wind," Ethan said, "as much as we'd like it to be, it isn't."

Suddenly, the five teens were surrounded by Mesogog's drones, putting them in dire jeopardy. "Run!" The twins exclaimed, making a mad dash away from the monsters. The other three teens soon followed with the drones hot on their tails. "What are those things?" asked Kira, and Alex ignored her question on purpose. She knew the answer, but she just didn't want to explain things before her dad did. Little did they know, they had just been in their basement.

The teens jumped a small trench as they ran, but Kira fell in. Rose and Ethan ran back and helped her up, and then all three of them hastily ran after Conner and Alex. However, Kira fell as she ran, and the drones were almost upon her. She screamed an earsplitting scream, her mouth emitting yellow shockwaves. The drones were blasted back by the waves of sound.

"Help her up!" Ethan remarked. Alex and Conner helped Kira to her feet. "What was that?" asked Kira a little startled. "That sounded like a pterradactyle. That was so cool!" said Alex and the teens turned to look at her strangely. "What, my dad's a paleontologist, get over it!" said Alex.

Suddenly Kira's gem glowed again. Before another word could be said, the drones regrouped and attacked. The five teens were separated, and soon found themselves fighting off the drones by themselves. Kira was able to handle her group of monsters and guessed that her gem had helped her. Ethan was thrown to the ground, and one of the drones attacked him. He held up his arms to block, and surprisingly he was unharmed. He looked at his arms, which were now glowing blue along with his gem, and had hardened to look like scales. "Whoa, it's like some kind of armor!" he said. Using his newfound ability, he was able to defeat the drones. Afterwards he figured from the fighting, that the gem magically taught him karate.

Conner wasn't holding up too well with his gang of drones. However, his gem suddenly glowed, and time seemed to come to a near standstill. "Whoa, everything's so slow..." he said looking around him. Two drones attacked him, and they appeared in slow motion. Conner got rid of them, as well as the others with super speed.

With the drones defeated, he wondered how he suddenly seemed to be a better fighter even without his newfound super speed. Considering he didn't know a thing about karate before now.

Alex, holding onto her pink gem, was approached by a single drone. She also gained super speed and took the drones down with considerable ease. The rest of the battle was a synch, and Alex found himself being proud of being a black belt in karate. Rose had a few drones on her hands, and when she saw her gem glow, she separated into 3 other versions of herself, which were purple, and defeated the drones that way. When the drones were done, the other forms faded back into her body, and she also was proud to be a black belt. The gang re-grouped a little while after finishing off their drones, and stood in a circle. "Okay, who votes to never tell Dr. O about this?" asked Kira, and all the teens raised their hands besides the twins. "Sorry guys, he's our dad. And we don't keep secrets in our house anyways" said Alex, and Rose nodded.

They studied the strange gems again, holding them in front of each other. "Man, I'm starting to love detention!" Ethan remarked. Alex raised an eyebrow in concern. "Hey!" Tommy shouted, running up to them. The teens froze because they were unsure what to do. "You guys okay? I heard noises and screaming" said Tommy looking at his daughters and smiling. "Were fine dad, let's head home" said Alex, and Rose followed her sister back to their bikes. "How do they have bikes at sixteen?" asked Conner to the Doctor and he chuckled. "They have a very loving grandmother who likes to spoil her only grandchildren" said Tommy with a small laugh. The girls took off on their bikes after Tommy and the gang piled into his jeep.

"_Dad, we all found Dino Gems. They have them too"_ said Alex with their mental connection. _"This is isn't good. I'll talk to them later about it"_ Thought tommy as he drove.

"_Dad, they're going to find out, or Mesogog is going to hurt someone looking for the gems"_ thought Rose missing a giant statue lying on the ground with sparking wires hanging out of it. _"What have you been doing dad?"_ asked the twins together. _"You don't wanna know."_ Thought tommy, and the twins drove home. Tommy looked in the rear view and saw the girls driving into their driveway. "So guys, enjoy your hike in the woods today?" asked Tommy while driving down the road. "It was like any other hike. There was some weird looking animals, but they dissapered before we got a good look at them" said Kira, and Conner nodded. "Hey Dr. O, can you drop me off at the school? I left my car there" said Conner holding his keys. "Sure Conner" said Tommy, and he went to all their houses and dropped them off.

Back at the Oliver House

Tommy walked in the house rubbing his neck, and sighing when he sat in his armchair. "I need a neck massage" said Tommy and felt like the house was way too quiet. "Okay, this isn't right" said Tommy and saw the secret underground lair had been opened. "Bloom, You home honey?" asked Tommy, and when he walked down the stairs she was looking at something on the computer. He came up behind her, and leaned against the back of the chair. "What 'ya doin?" asked Tommy putting his glasses on. "I'm working on the coding for the morphers you'll need. I hate to say this, but I'm glad you got them to be black belts; they're going to need it. So how was detention duty?" asked Bloom and she spun her chair around to see her husband looking beat up. "Who did you get in a fight with this time?" asked Bloom brushing off some dirt from his shirt. "Just a giant t-rex robot, No biggie" said Tommy, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How come you didn't tell me Mercer took over the Museum?" asked Tommy, and Bloom laid her head full of red hair on his chest. "I didn't want you to worry about the absence of a second paycheck." Said Bloom and Tommy kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything." Said Tommy and Bloom relaxed against his solid frame.

The next day

Tommy headed into his class room, and didn't see his daughters in their seats. "Cassidy, have you see my daughters? I could have sworn they left for class this morning" said Tommy scratching his head. "Their outside on the soccer field practicing their Karate" said Cassidy, and Tommy looked out the window where the students were gathered to watch his daughters go at it. "They really have been improving. I'm glad to see what I taught them is sinking in." said Tommy and a kid with shaggy brown hair looked at him. "Wait you taught them karate? What's your belt?" asked a kid named Devin. "I'm a third degree black belt in just about everything" said Tommy pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Cool, our science teacher knows Karate" said Devin, and the students all sat down. Alex walked in wearing black skinny jeans, black leather boots, and a pink tank top with a black jacket over that, and she carried a giant pink purse. Rose walked in wearing a dark purple tank top, black skinny jeans, dark purple boots with buckles running down the side, a black jacket over top her tank-top, and she carried a black leather purse. They both had their ebony hair in a high ponytail with a small streak of either pink or purple. "Your late ladies" said Tommy, and they rolled their backpacks up to their desk and sat down. "Let's get started shall we?" asked Tommy, and all the kids either had bored looks on their faces, or were asleep on their desks. "This is going to be a long year" said Tommy, and he handed out their assignments.

After school

Conner, Ethan and Kira were walking through the quad, and two people were following them. "Don't you think that's weird Devin?" asked Cassidy with a sweater, miniskirt, and heels on while her counterpart wore jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. "Yeah, kids hanging out together. Spooky Cassidy" said Devin with sarcasm dripping from his words. "No, Conner McKnight the soccer super star, Ethan James the computer nerd, and Avril wanna-be together in one place" said Cassidy and Kira walked away from the group. Then all of a sudden the same wind as before blew past her, and she froze. The same monsters from yesterday appeared around her, trapping her, and Cassidy urged Devin to get a shot of it. He showed her the footage, and she didn't see a thing.

With Conner and Ethan

"Kira!" they yelled and ran to the spot where they took her from. They found her backpack, and Ethan picked it up. "We need Dr. O" said Conner, and they darted for Conner's car.

On the Way

"So we ran into those dino freaks yesterday in the woods, and now they have Kira. What do they want from us?" asked Conner freaking out.

At Tommy's House

They drove up to Tommy's house, and saw a pair of motor cycles in the garage, a jeep in the driveway, and a small SUV sitting next to it. "Wow, their insurance must be insane" said Conner walking up to the house. Ethan knocked, and Conner looked in the window. "Knock again" said Conner and Ethan knocked again. Conner turned the knob of the door, and almost walked in but Ethan stopped him. "Dude, you can't just walk into Dr. O's house." Said Ethan a little concerned he might get detention again. "Why would he leave his door unlocked?" asked Conner and Ethan looked at him. "No neighbors. Privacy really isn't an issue here" asked Ethan and Conner walked in anyways. Conner looked around the house and saw a little T-Rex statue. "Cool, check it out" said Conner, and Ethan stopped him from touching the Jaw. "Remember what happened last time you did that" asked Ethan and Conner laughed. "Relax dude, Dr. O's our science teacher not (pulls down jaw, and a secret staircase opens) Batman" said Conner a little shell shocked. They both walked down the stairs, and just stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Ethan and Conner chuckled. "For once yes, it looks like the same place from yesterday" said Conner and Tommy walked out from a room. "If you're looking for extra credit, you're in the wrong place" said Tommy crossing his arms over his chest.

Alex and Rose walked out wearing karate GI's and froze when she saw the boys standing in their base. "Okay, who put up a welcome sign for the geek and annoying jock?" asked Rose with her arms over her chest just like her dad. "They came un-invited" said Tommy, and Ethan looked at the twins. "Dr. O, Kira's gone, and we think it's about these" said Ethan holding a blue and yellow Dino Gems. Tommy sighed, and looked at them.

"I know this may be hard for you, but I need you to forget all you've seen here." Said Tommy and when he turned around Conner ran around to that side in super speed. "The gems have already started bonding with your DNA" said Tommy with a regretful tone.

"So would you like to tell us everything now, or at my next parent teacher conference?" asked Conner, and the twins glared at the soccer star because he was black mailing their dad, and teacher. "What were those drones that attacked us yesterday?" asked Conner, and Alex stepped up. "They're called Tyrrana-drones." Said Alex and Tommy glared at his daughter. "How does she know this?" asked Conner, and Tommy looked a little trapped. "I helped create them" said Tommy facing away from the teens. "Oh, class project?" asked Ethan a little sarcastically. "This wasn't their programming. Someone's changed it." Said Tommy, and everyone piled into his jeep.

At the mountain fortress

Kira lay on a table in a room with jars filled with different colored liquids, and different machines lined the walls. She sat up, and looked around. "Where am I?" asked Kira standing on the floor. _Give me the gems!_ A voice Said in the room. She kept looking around for the voice until she saw a man/dino appear out of nowhere.

"Where are the Dino Gems?" asked Mesogog, and Kira stepped back a little. "I gave mine to Conner and Ethan, so you'll have to talk to them. Can I go home now? Its taco night and my mom will freak if I'm late" said Kira and Mesogog dissapered. "I got to stop eating cafeteria food" said Kira putting a hand to her head. "You'll be lucky if you even see food again" said a woman in all black. "Do I know you? You look familiar." Kira Said backing away. "My master calls me Elsa" said Elsa. "Your master? Okay, I'll just be going then" said Kira and Elsa tried to keep her there but Kira twisted her arm back and she freaked out. "I so didn't mean to do that" said Kira, and she ran out. "After her!" Elsa yelled while holding her arm. Drones chased after Kira, and she stopped a little ways down the hall to see a portal. She escaped through there, and fell on something.

Before Kira escaped

Tommy was driving down the road and he started explaining the origin of the drones. "I was doing research with my partner, Dr. Anton Mercer, "wait you mean the rich scientist who dissapered a few years ago?" asked Ethan interrupting. "Yes, it was when there was an accident on the island. I thought everything was destroyed, but apparently I was wrong," Tommy said, and he stopped at the four way intersection. "This is great and all. But how is this helping us find Kira?" asked Ethan and as if on cue, she fell on the hood. "How do you keep doing that?" asked Alex, and he smiled. They all got out of the jeep, and Ethan looked up. "How did you do that?" asked Ethan and Kira got off the hood. "I don't know." Said Kira "Do you remember where you were Kira?" asked Tommy standing beside Alex. "I was in this freaky lab with jars and machines everywhere, and then this dino man started asking me where the gems were and I just told them I didn't have them. He dissapered, and I was chased by some drones, then I'm a hood ornament. What are you guys doing here?" asked Kira looking around. "We came to save you" said Ethan a little hurt. "Does it look like I need to be saved?" asked Kira, and just as she finished saying it, a man with a robotic body, and the tyrrana-drones appeared. "I think you may have spoken a little too quickly." Said Tommy, and the twins stepped up in front. "Give me those dino gems Oliver!" said the creature, and Tommy laughed. "No way Zeltrax" Said Tommy and Zeltrax attacked. "Guess we have to fight" said Kira, and they all took on their own chunks while Tommy took on Zeltrax. Once the drones were taken care of, the teens helped out Tommy, and then Zeltrax retreated. "Coward!" yelled Alex, and she felt weak. She fell against Conner who happened to be standing beside her, and he caught her. "Alex, you okay?" asked Conner holding her arms. Tommy looked over and saw his daughter pale. "She needs to rest. Rose, can you call for your bike?" asked Tommy, and Rose nodded. She pushed a button on her belt, and her motor cycle came with the helmet on the seat. "I'll meet you at the house." Said Rose, and she drove off. Conner picked Alex up bridal style, and carried her to the jeep. He carefully placed her in the back seat with him, and Ethan rode up front while Kira sat beside Alex in the back.

At Tommy's house after everyone was home

Tommy carried Alex into the house, and Bloom was waiting there with her robe, and slippers on. "I need help bloom." Said Tommy and Bloom put her daughter on the couch. "She's been using too much energy Tommy. The dino gem is attached to her DNA now, if she uses the gem's power for too long, she'll die." Said Bloom and she fed more energy into her daughter's system. "Let her sleep here, I don't know if you can make it up the stairs with you all sore." Said Bloom noticing how he was sitting in the chair. "I'll make you some of my tea, that'll fix you right up" said Bloom and she went into the kitchen.

The next day at school

Alex and Rose sat in their seats when Cassidy started messing with Kira. "Look Cassidy, I understand that you're a reporter wanna-be, but leave Kira alone." Alex Said with a bite to her words and a growl in her throat. Cassidy backed off, and sat in her seat. "Dang sis, that was cold blooded even for you" said Rose, and Tommy walked over. "Are you okay honey?" asked Tommy and he felt her forehead. "I'm fine dad. I just didn't get any sleep last night" said Alex, and Tommy kissed her forehead. "You're going to bed early tonight" said Tommy and all of a sudden the sky went black. The classroom then started shaking, and the rangers in training ran out the door while the intercom announced an emergency release.

At Tommy's house

Dr. Oliver led the teens down a secret stairway in his house, which led to the same room where they'd found the gems. The teens were expecting it besides Kira. Dr. Oliver pulled up the news on the computer, and looked at the teens. "Some of my creations, called Dino Zords, have been turned into evil Bio Zords and released into the city," he said. "So what are we supposed to do about it?" asked Conner, and Kira looked at him. He placed a briefcase on a table between him and the teens.

"The Gems that you have are called dino gems; part of the meteor that caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. Mesogog is after them and he'll do anything to get them. When I found them I had an old friend of mine, a scientist named Billy, help me make these devices in case I needed to harness their power," he said. He opened the briefcase and turned it so the teens could see its contents. "These are Dino Morphers, they'll allow you to use the Dino Gems' energy to become Power Rangers," Tommy said. "I got to sit down…" Ethan said, quickly sitting in a chair. "Breathe dude," Conner said helping him into the chair. Kira looked at her teacher and got a little freaked out.

"We can't be Power Rangers, aren't you supposed to fly, or have superhuman strength, stuff like that?" Kira said. "You do," Rose responded, subtly rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah, I forgot," Kira responded with a laugh. "Are you sure we're right for this?" Conner asked. "The gems chose you, I know you are," Tommy answered. "Can't they UN-choose us?" Ethan asked.

"The only way these powers can be taken away is if you're destroyed," Alex responded for her dad. "For future reference, not a good selling point," Ethan remarked finally able to stand up.

"Look, the gems wouldn't have bonded to you if there wasn't already something inside you that could handle the power. Please," Tommy said, pushing the briefcase a few inches towards the teens. Conner, Ethan and Kira reluctantly took the Morphers. "So, is there some kind of secret password or command?" Ethan asked. "Nerd…" Conner remarked. Alex smacked him across the back of the head and glared at him. He turned around and glared back. "just be lucky I didn't kick you this time" said Alex smiling and Conner turned back around.

"Say the words 'Dino Thunder, power up' and you'll be transformed. You'll know what to do," Tommy answered. "Dino Thunder. What, did you come up with that?" Conner asked, looking at Ethan. "I kind of like it," Ethan replied. "You would," Conner retorted. Tommy sighed. Alex kicked the back of Conner's leg, and everyone laughed when he fell to the floor. "Alex, stop doing that" said Conner getting back up. "Then be nicer to Ethan." Alex said holding her pink raptor morpher.

"Look, I know you three are from different worlds, but you're gonna have to work together or this'll never happen. This won't be easy; nobody knows that better than me. Just believe in yourselves," Tommy said. "Really?" Conner questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Really," Tommy and his twins responded.

DOWNTOWN

Tommy parked his Jeep in a parking lot. He and the teens climbed out and looked up at the rampaging Zords. The Dino Zords were a grayish green and were rampaging around town. Before anything could be said or done, Zeltrax appeared.

"Greetings Dr. Oliver and company, I am Zeltrax. I cannot allow you to go further, or you might ruin my master's plans," he said. "I guess we have a problem then. Now!" Tommy said.

"Dino Thunder, power up! Ha!" the five teens exclaimed. They were morphed into the Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink and Purple Power Rangers. Zeltrax cursed under his breath and then summoned some Tyrannodrones. "Summon your weapons; they're in your belts!" Tommy shouted.

"You got it Dr. O!" Conner responded. Soon he was holding a Tyranno Staff, while Ethan and Kira held a Tricera Shield and Ptera Grips respectfully. Alex and Rose held Katana's with raptor heads on the hilts of the swords. They defeated the drones swiftly, but fought a losing battle against Zeltrax.

"Rangers, combine your weapons!" Tommy ordered. The Rangers did so, resulting in a large blaster that they held together. "t-Rex Blaster!" they cried.

The Rangers' fired, and their shot hit dead on. Zeltrax was dealt heavy damage, so he retreated to a massive ship flying over the city. The Rangers then ran towards the Zords, knowing that they had to tame them. "you have to tame them. It's the only way to beat Zeltrax now" said Tommy standing by his car.

"You got it!" Ethan cut in. He held up his morpher, and seconds later the Tricera Zord was under his control.

"My turn!" Kira cried. She held up her morpher, and seconds later she had control of the Ptera Zord. "Conner, the Tyrannosaurus is out of control!" Ethan said. "Come on, I need you to work with me here!" Conner shouted at the T-Rex. He held up his morpher, and managed to gain control of the berserk Zord. "Only one more thing to do, bring em' together!" Tommy said, running up to him.

The twins spoke to their raptor zords and then they turned pink and purple. "never seen pink and purple raptors before. That's interesting" said Alex and the twins laughed.

The five Rangers jumped into their Zords, and began the process of combining all five of them. Within a minute, the five Rangers stood together inside the Megazord. "Your robot is no match for me, Fire!" Zeltrax exclaimed. Lasers fired down at the Megazord, rocking it a little. "Okay now I'm steamed!" Conner said with a growl.

"Really, THAT'S your brilliant comeback?" Alex commented, Conner blushed in his helmet. Meanwhile, Zeltrax's ship shot down two long cables, which the Rangers grabbed with the Megazord. Suddenly the cables were charged with electricity, shocking the Rangers and causing them to release the cables. "Time to head for the back of the net" Conner exclaimed. "Great, a corny soccer analogy to go with a cornier soccer player…" Alex commented as the Megazord grabbed one of the cables. The Rangers' giant robot used the cable to swing up on top of the ship, getting an aerial view of it. "There's the heart of the ship!" Ethan remarked. "Looks like you're up Conner!" Alex remarked. "Don't miss!" Kira added. "Don't tell him that, you wanna jinx us?" asked Rose, and the twins highfived.

"Dino drill, engage!" Conner cried. The Megazord activated the drill on its left arm and tore through the center of Zeltrax's ship. As the Rangers landed, the ship exploded into tiny pieces. Zeltrax, however, had teleported out just in time.

In Dino Thunder HQ/Tommy's secret basement

Dr. Oliver stood in front of Conner, Ethan, Kira, and his daughters with the briefcase, which now contained five bracelets with the red, yellow, blue, pink, and purple Dino Gems embedded into them.

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times. They'll access your Morphers when you need them, and you can use these to communicate with me, my wife and with each other," Tommy said, handing them out.

"Dr. O I know you're real smart, and a science teacher and everything, but this is, well, I mean how did you-," Kira started. "I'll fill you in, in time," Tommy answered. "Speaking of time, you think Mesogog's gonna stick around for a while?" Ethan asked. "Unfortunately they always do," Tommy answered. "They" Conner questioned. "I know this is a lot to take in," Tommy said, obviously avoiding the question. "That's for sure," Ethan remarked. The twins glared the interruption and looked back at their dad.

"Your lives have just changed in ways you probably couldn't have imagined, but as long as you work together, and remember, you're a team, no one can defeat you. No one," Tommy finished. The teens absorbed the information for a few seconds, before someone was heard coming down the stairs.

"Guys, I made cookies. Come upstairs before they get cold" said Bloom looking around at the group with a smaller version of their bracelets but her gem was a rainbow color. "Hey mom" Said the twins, and they all ran upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5: Realization and Raptors

**Reef side Meets Magix Chapter 5: Realization, and Raptors**

**By: Kiki56**

(I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB OR POWER RANGERS IN ANYWAY! DON'T SUE ME OR DON'T STEAL ANY OF MY PLOT. ONLY TING I OWN IS THE RAPTOR ZORDS, AND I OWN THE TWINS! THAT'S IT!)

AN (AUTHOR'S NOTE)- I WANT TO THANK ALL MY READERS AND ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HELPED ME WITH THE RESEARCH FOR THE ZORDS. ROXYFAN, YOUR AMAZING!

Alex and Rose stood outside Hayley's the next day and sipped on smoothies. "They sure are taking forever" said Alex, and Rose nodded and saw a blonde walk up to the building. "Hayley's Cyberspace, I wonder… Conner, Alex, Rose?" Kira said as she walked up in front of a building with a sign on it. She and Conner stopped next to the twins in front of the building. "Ethan call you guys too?" Conner asked. "Yeah, said it was super important," Kira answered, "what is this place anyway?" "No clue," Conner replied. "Let's check it out," Kira responded and the twins followed with their strawberry smoothies in hand. The four walked inside with Kira leading the way. Entering the building, they found it was full of people and included, among other things, a drink bar and an arcade. "Whoa..." Conner remarked, "You think he lives here?"

"I think he wishes he lived here," Kira responded. "I sure do" said Alex and she saw Conner laugh at her. She smacked him on the back, and he cringed. Suddenly, Ethan walked up. "There they are, my brother and sisters in crime, or at least crime fighting," Ethan said, the twins rolled their eyes and looked around the place they practically grew up in. "welcome to my world. What do you think?" "Well, I guess it's kinda cool, in a techno, retro, dorky kinda way," Conner remarked as Ethan showed them around and the twins went to the stage and picked up their mom's guitars.

"You can do anything here; game, chat online, listen to music, even drink," Ethan remarked. "Who came up with the idea for this?" Kira asked.

"That would be Hayley; she's a techno legend, MIT grad, programming genius. Got tired of working for big technology and decided to open up this place," Ethan answered. "Good thing for you," Kira responded. "No lie," Alex cut in, chuckling when she got bored on stage. "Anyway, what's so important?" Conner asked. "I just figured hey, we're gonna be saving the world together, I wanted you guys to see what I'm about," Ethan answered. "Okay, whatever dude," Conner remarked uninterestedly. Suddenly, Hayley walked up.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" she asked. "I'll just have a Coke," Kira answered. "Oh, that's easy, Kira right?" Hayley responded. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Kira asked a little surprised. "Oh I'm all about information, it's my business," Hayley responded, "Now, you sing, don't you?" Hayley asked and Kira nodded. "Yeah, I do," Kira replied.

"Great; how about this Friday you and your band play here, we'll call it an audition," Hayley responded. "Uh, yeah; I mean, that would be great!" Kira answered. "Alright, see you then," Hayley said, walking off. "Okay, I love her," Kira remarked to her fellow Rangers. "That's Hayley; there's not one kid in here she doesn't know about somehow," Ethan responded. "Doesn't help me," Conner interjected.

"Conner McKnight, the soccer player, I'm surprised you're not at the open tryouts for the Reef side Waves," Hayley said, reappearing suddenly and handing Kira a Coke. "Open tryouts?" Conner asked a little stunned and gawking. "Yeah, at their practice field right now," Hayley answered. "You're kidding right?" Conner asked. "No," Hayley answered, stifling a laugh. "She never kids." Said Rose coming from behind Conner and he jumped at least a foot. "You were saying?" Ethan remarked.

Conner made a beeline for the exit. "Good luck bro," Ethan added as Hayley walked off. "I got to go too; I need to put setups together and re-string my guitar, here," Kira said, handing Ethan the soda she hadn't touched yet. Alex immediately took it off Ethan's hands "Bye!" Kira finished, heading out.

"Nothing like spreading the love," Ethan remarked. "You can say that again…" Alex responded, taking a sip of what was now her soda. Suddenly their Dino bracelets went off. Knowing it must be important, they answered them immediately. "Hey doc, you got Ethan," Ethan said. "You got me and Rose dad," Alex added.

"Hey, can you guys meet me at the end of Riverside Road in an hour?" Tommy asked. "Yeah, sure, what's going on?" Alex asked in response. "Just be there, I'll explain then," Tommy answered. "You got it Dr. O!" Ethan responded. The twins looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Mesogog's Lair

"Well?" Mesogog asked. "Well what sir?" Elsa asked.

_Elsa was a short woman, clad in a black jumpsuit. Her hair was styled in thin braids winding around her skull, and she bore a strange resemblance to Principal Randall. _

"Where's my explanation?" Mesogog asked.

"My lord, we offer no excuses and in apology we promise to improve our performance," Zeltrax answered while kneeled. "Is this correct Elsa? Am I to understand that you feel no need to explain yourself?" Mesogog asked. "Lord Mesogog, it is in my humble opinion that it would be a waste of your valuable time; time better spent destroying Dr. Oliver and his new Power Rangers," Elsa responded, finishing her sentence quickly out of fear. "Exactly the answer I was looking for," Mesogog responded, "now, have you had any luck in tracking down what we discussed earlier?" asked Mesogog snarling "We know they're out there," Elsa responded. "Dr. Oliver has not made his move yet, but when he does we'll be there to stop him," Zeltrax added. "You had better be," Mesogog remarked evilly. The minions looked at each other in fear of what would happen if they failed their master again.

Reef side Road

As they walked towards Dr. Oliver's discovery, Kira, Alex, Rose and Ethan were filled in on his research.

"Some of my experiments were scattered all throughout this area… there!" Dr. Oliver said. He and his two companions crouched around five glowing silver objects with glowing centers, one being red, one blue, one yellow, one pink, and one purple. "What are they?" Alex asked. "Eggs," Dr. Oliver answered. "Yo, its cool Dr. O, I just had lunch a couple hours ago," Ethan remarked. The twins rolled their eyes and kept their attention on their dad.

"No, we're not gonna eat them, we're gonna hatch them. Then you're gonna ride them," Dr. Oliver responded. "Maybe it's all this quiet out here that's got me hearing things, but I thought you just said we're gonna ride these," Ethan said, standing up. "I did. Trust me guys, when these things are ready they're gonna be a big help to us," Dr. Oliver responded with a mysterious smile on his face.

"Alright, whatever you say," Ethan replied. The two of them went to put the eggs in a bag, and had one inside when something blurred past them. They stood up and took defensive positions. "You saw that, right?" Ethan asked. "I sure did," Alex responded. Meanwhile, Dr. Oliver scooped the other eggs into his bag. "We have to protect the eggs at all costs," he said as he slung the bag over his shoulder. "Who would hurt them?" Ethan asked. Alex and Rose rolled their eyes as Elsa stepped out from behind a tree.

"I would," she said. "And I, I'm sorry to have my doubts about your intelligence Dr. Oliver," Zeltrax said as a Tyrannodrone snuck up behind Tommy. It tried to steal the bag, but Tommy kicked it away. "Really, you really expect that to work on my dad?" asked Alex smiling.

"Attack!" Zeltrax ordered. Tyrannodrones swarmed the four Rangers and their mentor from all sides, and soon a full on brawl was underway. Dr. Oliver proved himself to be no pushover, he punched, kicked, and when the drone got too close, he got low on the ground, and swung his leg in a circle. He knocked it down, However, they just kept coming.

"Ethan, call the others!" Dr. Oliver cried. However, the blue Ranger was promptly kicked to the ground before he could utter a word. "Guys, we could really use some help out here!" Alex said into her bracelet as she hit a drone with a round house kick.

With Conner

The Red Ranger, who had impressed the coach with his skill so far, was annoyed at the sudden beeping of his bracelet. Of all the times for it to go off, it had to be during tryouts. "No, not now!" Conner said to himself. He ran off, shouting to the coach that he'd be right back.

With Kira

Kira was headed home with new guitar strings and a few other things when her bracelet went off. Sighing, she headed towards the other Rangers. "Why can't I get one day?" asked Kira as she raced off.

Back at the battle

Ethan stood from being knocked over, and glared at the Tyrannodrone responsible. "Okay, you asked for it, not me," he said.

Morphing Sequence

"Dino Thunder, Power up, ha!" the four Rangers cried. They morphed separately, pulling out their weapons. Conner and Kira soon appeared, helping Alex save Ethan from a group of drones. "You guys couldn't have done this another day?" Conner asked. "Don't tell me, tell them!" Ethan answered, indicating the drones. Conner sighed. "Let's make it quick! I have to get back to practice" he said. The five Rangers engaged the drones, using their weapons to help them. Conner's Tyranno Staff enabled him to nimbly kick down drones with ease, and Ethan's Tricera Shield did surprisingly well as both an offensive and defensive weapon. Meanwhile, Kira's Ptera Grips allowed her to dish out some serious pain, but not as much as the powerful blows dealt by Alex and Rose's swords which emitted a glow as they hit each drone.

Meanwhile, Tommy found himself holding off Zeltrax and Elsa, which he didn't do such a bad job. With the drones defeated, the Rangers came to back him up, outnumbering the two villains. "You really like these odds don't you, because you look outnumbered to me!" Ethan declared. "We're not through with you Power Rangers!" Elsa cried. "Oh of course not," Alex remarked sarcastically, knowing they'd be back. The two villains retreated through an invisi-portal, leaving Dr. Oliver and the Rangers alone.

"We better get these back to my place," Tommy remarked, indicating the eggs. "What are they?" Kira asked. "We're going to ride them," Ethan responded awkwardly. Alex stifled a laugh. "What?" Ethan asked. "Nothing, go on," Alex responded, trying not to draw attention. "Look, I have to go back to tryouts, can you guys handle this?" Conner asked suddenly. "Yeah, the others can fill you in later," Dr. O answered. "Thanks, bye!" Conner responded as he ran off.

"Good luck!" Ethan shouted after him. He and the other four Rangers then followed Dr. Oliver towards where they'd parked the Jeep and the bikes.

Back at the soccer field

Conner arrived to see things being packed up, but rushed down anyway. "Hey," he said to the coach. "McKnight, I have you down as a DNF, did not finish," the coach remarked. "Look I'm sorry, I had something really important to take care of," Conner responded. "If there's anything more important than soccer, this isn't the place for you," the coach replied. "Nothing's more important than soccer," Conner responded. "Thanks for trying out," the coach said, patting Conner on the back and walking off.

"Oh man…" Conner said to himself. Suddenly a soccer ball rolled up to his foot, and a little African American girl with pig tails jogged up. "Kick it!" she cried.

He kicked it back to her, and she stopped it by putting her foot down on top of it. "Good stop," Conner remarked. "Thanks," the girl responded. She then ran off with her guardian. Conner sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe he missed the most important tryouts of his life.

Hayley's Cyberspace

Alex, Rose, Kira and Ethan sat around a table using four laptops. Alex and Rose had theirs, but Ethan and Kira had to rent theirs. "Man, Dr. O is into some weird and funky stuff; I don't even want to think about what he's hatching down in that cave right now," Ethan remarked. "Probably something related to dinosaurs," Alex commented sipping on a smoothie. "Who knows what our dad's doing. He always does weird things in that basement. One day we caught him meditating in the middle of the floor. He was just sitting there in the middle of a circle of candles while he wore a Karate GI. It was strange" said Rose sipping on her smoothie.

"I have a feeling we won't have to wait long to find out," Kira added. She turned towards the entrance just in time to see a Hispanic boy wearing a gray button up over a white tee walk in. "Whoa, who is that?" she asked. "That's Trent. He's in our science class" said Alex and she waved at him.

"Hey Alex, Is Hayley around? I was supposed to start working here today" said Trent, "Um, she should be around here somewhere. Come meet the rest of the gang." Said Alex and they walked over to their group.

"Hey guys, this is Trent, he's a friend of ours and he's extremely cool. Trent this is Ethan, and Kira." Said Rose and Alex sat down. "Nice to meet you Trent, Hey, haven't I seen you at Reef side?" Ethan responded

"Yeah, I just moved here last week." Said Trent and Kira seemed to ignore the group completely. "Hey you okay" asked Trent and Ethan smiled.

"She doesn't speak," Ethan said with mock sadness, "we've been trying for years but we just can't get through." Kira glared at him, and smiled. "I'm fine, it's nice to meet you Trent." Said Kira before turning back to the report she was writing. Suddenly, Hayley walked up. "Trent, good timing, come with me and we'll get you started," she said. "Awesome, see you guys later" said Trent and waved goodbye to his friends, new and old.

Once he was gone Ethan turned to Kira. "He's just so wow," he said mockingly. Alex couldn't help but chuckle, especially when Kira slapped Ethan's leg. Just then, Conner walked up. "Hey, how'd it go?" Alex asked. Conner sat next to her and she took his hand under the table.

"How'd it go? It's over! The coach basically said forget it, and who can blame him; I mean, I left in the middle of practice!" Conner responded. "It's not like you didn't have a good excuse," Kira responded.

"Yeah, because the coach would totally believe that I was fighting freaky looking dinosaurs in the forest! Man, this whole saving the world thing is really starting to bum me out!" Conner remarked angrily, "I need to go talk to Dr. O." "Um, I think he's kinda busy," Alex cut in. "I don't care; I was busy today and he cut into my life!" Conner responded, storming off. "Great, we better follow him before he does something stupid," Ethan responded. The four Rangers headed after him on the way to Dr. Oliver's basement.

Entrance to Dr. Oliver's basement

As the door opened, the Rangers could see items flying everywhere as if a hurricane was blowing through. "Don't come in, it's not safe!" Tommy shouted.

"We kinda got that dad!" Alex and Rose responded. Suddenly Tommy was flung across the room, landing in front of the Rangers. "Is that what was in those eggs?" Ethan asked. "Yeah, I'm trying to train them," Tommy responded. "How's it coming?" Conner inquired.

"Slowly," Tommy responded, ducking another flying object, "very slowly." "Look, I can see that you're busy and all, but I need to talk," Conner continued.

Suddenly, Tommy was thrown forward past the Rangers by what appeared to be a red tail. The Rangers closed the door to the basement and helped Tommy to his feet. "I guess I could take a break," Tommy said cleaning himself off. "Look, you gotta find someone to replace me," Conner remarked. Alex looked at him and touched his arm.

"What are you talking about?" Kira interjected. "You're crazy!" Ethan said, "you can't be replaced!" shouted Alex all at the same time. "Alright, settle down you guys," Tommy said. Alex stepped back, wanting to stay out of the conversation. "What's the problem?" Tommy asked. "Look, I'm a soccer player, that's all that I ever wanted to do. Now, every moment of my life has led up to playing for a pro team, and I get the greatest chance of my life, and I blow it," Conner responded. "I understand, and you're right," Tommy responded.

"You're agreeing with him?" Ethan remarked. "Conner, I know how you feel, because I've felt that way before; but I want you to think about this before you do it," Tommy finished. "Look, I've got things I want to do too, but I'm here," Kira added. "Good for you, I guess I'm just different," Conner responded, walking off. "Different? If by that you mean more selfish, you're definitely right about that," Alex shouted and ran up to her room with a small tear in her eye. "Here and I thought the red guy was supposed to be the leader," Ethan added. "I know right" said Rose and ran after her sister. Tommy just stood there shaking his head sadly.

Mesogog's Lair

"If Oliver tames those creatures, he'll be able to use them against us, and that would be, disastrous" Mesogog said, "The time has come for Dr. Oliver to become a student instead of a teacher; Initiate the genome randomizer." Elsa and Zeltrax activated a strange machine, which produced a vicious looking, leaf adorned monster from a glass chamber that would definitely be trouble for the Rangers. Mesogog smiled.

On the practice field

Conner was kicking balls into a net when the coach from earlier walked up behind him. "McKnight," the coach said, catching Conner's attention. "Coach, what are you doing here?" Conner asked, turning to face him. "Got a call from one of your teachers, tells me that it was his fault that you had to leave today," the coach said. "Does that mean I've got a shot?" Conner asked. "You've always had a shot son, are you sure you really want this? You'll have to give up everything," the coach asked. "Yeah, I am!" Conner responded. "Well, I'll let you know," the coach said, heading off. Suddenly, the other Rangers walked up. "Hey bro," Ethan said. "Things okay with the coach" Kira asked. "I heard my dad gave him a call earlier," Rose added. Conner looked around and didn't see Alex. "She's really mad at me huh?" asked Conner and Rose nodded. "Talk to her tomorrow. She'll be over it by then" said Rose.

"Yeah, I think so. Listen, I'm sorry you guys, you gotta understand," Conner said. "Yeah, we do," Kira responded. "She does more than me, but if that's what you really want," Ethan commented. "Same here," Rose added. Suddenly, their bracelets went off. "Guys, we have a situation; there's a monster attacking the city, people are in danger!" Tommy exclaimed. "Okay, but this is the last time," Conner responded. "Dino Thunder, Power up, ha!" the four Rangers cried, morphing.

"Alex, get you're teary butt downtown. Just because you're sad, doesn't give you the right to miss a fight" said Rose, and she heard her sister cuss at her in Japanese. "Language" said Rose as she rode her motorcycle to the battle scene.

In the city with the monster

"Nasty!" Conner remarked at the sight of the beast. The four Rangers engaged it, but were thrown backwards to the ground. The beast started after Kira, but was stopped in its tracks by Ethan's voice.

"Hey birdbrain, Thundermax!" he cried. He, Conner and Rose blasted the monster with their Thundermax blasters, and the big chicken fled. "He's getting away!" Kira cried, getting up. "We'll never catch it!" Conner responded, stopping her. "You are so negative" added Alex while walking up to them. "Guys, you can catch the monster; Meet the Raptor Riders!" Tommy suddenly said over the Morphers. Four semi-mechanical, black and Ranger colored Raptors dashed towards the five teens. They jumped on their respective colored raptors with joy. "Oh yeah" Conner exclaimed. "Sweet, just like riding a motorcycle but with legs" Alex commented. "This is awesome!" Kira added happily. "Oh yeah baby" Ethan finished excitedly. "Let's do this!" said Rose holding her katana.

"Go Raptor Riders!" the Rangers exclaimed together. They rode the raptors through the city, while pursuing the monster. They came upon a massive wave of drones, and saw one attacking the girl Conner had seen at the practice field earlier. "I'll help the girl, you guys follow that creep!" Conner remarked. "Got it!" Kira responded.

"One freak going down" Alex added. She, Kira, Rose and Ethan rode off in pursuit of the monster while Conner jumped off his raptor and engaged the drone that was going after the girl. Taking it down with a powerful kick, he crouched next to the young soccer lover. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yep" the girl responded with a smile. Her guardian suddenly ran up to take care of her.

"She's safe now," Conner said before heading off to help his fellow Rangers. He caught up to them as they launched an attack on the monster. Kira started off with a couple slashes of her Ptera Grips, followed by Ethan blasting it with his laser gun, Conner then slashed it with his Tyranno staff, which Alex and Rose followed immediately with a hard blow from their Katana's.

The monster was blasted back to the ground, meanwhile Alex, Ethan, Rose and Kira jumped off their Raptor Riders and landed on either side of Conner. They combined their weapons immediately. "Z-Rex blaster, firing" Conner cried. The blaster blasted the monster into oblivion. "Awesome!" Ethan remarked.

In the Island fortress

Mesogog sighed and went to a lever. "Must I do everything myself?" asked the dino man, and he pushed up on the hydro generator and the monster became 30 stories.

Back at the Battlefield

A strange storm cloud appeared and rained down some kinds of liquid on what used to be the monster, bringing it back together and causing it to grow to just about 30 stories tall. "Whoa!" the Rangers remarked. "Dr. O, we may have a problem," Conner said into his morpher. "Let me guess, the 30 story version of that guy you were just fighting?" Dr. Oliver asked.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Ethan asked. "Once or twice," Tommy responded, "I'm sending the Dino Zords." The five zords came charging in to help the Rangers face the monster. "Bring it on!" Conner cried. "Alright" Ethan remarked. "Yeah" Kira added. "You guys ready?" Alex asked.

"Let's do it!" Conner responded. The four rangers entered their zords, and then combined them into the Thundermax Megazord. However, the monster blasted them, sending the Megazord stumbling back a couple steps. "I have an idea!" Kira remarked, "Ptera-rang!" The Megazord pulled out a pterodactyl themed boomerang and threw it at the monster, knocking it back in a stunned state.

"Time to finish the job" Rose said, "Raptor Slash!" The Megazord used the Raptor's claws and dealt the monster with a powerful finishing blow. The monster self-destructed in a massive explosion, ending the battle.

"Now that's what I call monster busting!" Kira remarked.

"Yeah!" the boys responded. The Rangers exited the Megazord, which separated into the five Dino Zords. As the zords returned to where they'd come from, the little girl from earlier ran up to Conner. "Thank you," she said, hugging him. "Anytime," Conner replied, "Anytime…"


	6. Chapter 6: Back to Black and magic help

**Reef side Meets Magix Chapter 6: Back to Black and a little magic help**

**By: kiki56**

**(I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB OR POWER RANGERS IN ANYWAY! DON'T SUE ME OR DON'T STEAL ANY OF MY PLOT. ONLY TING I OWN IS THE RAPTOR ZORDS, AND I OWN THE TWINS! THAT'S IT!)**

**AN (AUTHOR'S NOTE)- I WANT TO THANK ALL MY READERS AND ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HELPED ME WITH THE RESEARCH FOR THE ZORDS. ROXYFAN, YOUR AMAZING!**

* * *

Hayley's Cyberspace

Kira stood onstage, almost ready for her audition. Trent, now working as a waiter, walked up with a tray that held two drinks. "Good luck Kira," he said, holding up the tray. "Thanks," she responded, taking one of the drinks. As Trent walked off, Conner walked up to Ethan and the twins. "Hey, didn't expect to see you here," Ethan remarked. "Why not, we're partners in crime fighting right?" Conner responded. "Are we?" Alex questioned looking at him.

"Yeah, we are," Conner responded and sat next to Alex while wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, what happened with the Wave?" Ethan asked. "I had to make a choice. That little girl made me realize that there's nothing more important than what we're doing," Conner answered. Suddenly, Hayley walked up with three drinks. "Hey Conner, sorry you didn't make the team," she said. "it's fine," Conner said dismissively. "These are on the house," Hayley added. She set the drinks down and walked off. "How does she do that?" Conner asked suspiciously. "Hayley knows all man, and I'm sorry about the waves too," Ethan responded. "Same here," Alex added and leaned her head on his chest. With Conner's apology accepted, the Rangers watched as Hayley introduced Kira. The yellow Ranger and her band then began their audition, playing great music.

"Hey, wasn't Dr. O supposed to be here?" Ethan questioned "Yeah, he was…" Rose responded, starting worry about her dad. "I wonder where he disappeared to?" asked Alex looking around.

* * *

Outside Hayley's Cyberspace

Dr. Oliver had just walked up to the building, when suddenly an invisiportal opened up and released a squad of Tyrannodrones. Along with Zeltrax, the drones overpowered Tommy and took him back with them to Mesogog's lair as a hostage.

In his lair, Mesogog is futilely trying to access a power source inside a large, crystal-like stone. He has already cursed angrily twice, and his patience was thinning. Suddenly, Zeltrax and six Tyrannodrones entered with the captive Tommy Oliver.

"The prisoner lord Mesogog," Zeltrax said.

"Finally…" Mesogog remarked, "Tie him to the life force extractor."

"What do you want from me?" Tommy asked.

"How rude of me not to explain," Mesogog responded as Tommy was strapped to a dentist chair.

"My senses tell me that this stone encases a power source that will be most useful to me when I crush your pathetic Power Rangers. Unfortunately, all my efforts to retrieve it have been futile. That's where you come in," Mesogog continued.

"Sorry, can't help you there, I'm just a high school science teacher," Tommy replied obviously lying.

"Really? A high school science teacher who just happens to have taught five teenagers which two of them happen to be your children into becoming Power Rangers! I know you know what's inside this stone; you're going to help me get it out or you will not like the consequences!" Mesogog responded, lowering a large spike towards Tommy's chest. His expression was a look of terror, and he only hoped that his kids, and rangers would rescue them.

* * *

Dino Thunder Command Center

"This is bad," Kira remarked. "Way bad, worse than-," Ethan started. "Dude, we don't need to hear a video game analogy right now," Alex cut in. "Okay look, don't you think we're getting a little too freaked out about this?" Conner asked. "Dr. O doesn't show up for my gig, then misses a whole day of school without calling," Kira started. "Not to mention I live with him and I haven't seen him since before Kira's gig," Alex added into the mixture. "Right, so I'd say we've achieved exactly the right level of freaking out," Kira finished. "I guess there's only one way to find out what the good doctor's been up to," Ethan remarked, walking over to the computer.

"Hold it, I have to stop you right there," a voice said and they all looked up to see Mrs. Oliver standing in her jeans, blouse, and her hair loose around her back. "Instead of hacking into my husband's computer, I want to show you kids something" said Bloom stepping up to the computer and Ethan moved from the chair.

"My husband left a video diary to be viewed in case of emergencies. I think it's time we look at it." Bloom said as she pulled up a video feed and the five Rangers plus Bloom started watching. Dr. Oliver's face appeared on the screen, and began talking, introducing the diary.

"I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me, my wife, or my girls, then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What you're about to see is a history of my life-," Tommy started.

"Boring dinosaur bone stories," Conner said flatly.

Alex smacked him across the back of the head and Bloom smiled at her daughter.

"-my history as a Power Ranger," Tommy finished.

"Okay, unyawn," Conner remarked. Tommy began narrating the history of the Power Rangers, starting from the original Rangers to where he came in as the evil Green Ranger. He detailed his defeat, his joining the team, and then eventually the loss of his powers. Tommy then went on to show his return to the team as the White Ranger. Suddenly, Ethan paused the video.

"Okay one rule about this computer. DON'T TOUCH!" yelled Bloom getting a little mad. "Hey, what'd you do that for?" Alex and Rose asked. "Because I'm so bugged out I can't handle much more," Ethan answered.

"Our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger!" Conner remarked. Bloom rolled her eyes and smiled at the new arrival that walked into the room.

"Not the oldest," someone suddenly said from behind the four Rangers. They whirled around to see Hayley standing in the middle of the command center with a bag on her shoulder.

"Just the best," she finished.

"Hey Bloom, how ya feeling?" asked Hayley and Bloom let her sit in the chair while she pulled up a rolling chair from the other side of the computer.

"Hayley" Ethan asked clearly confused.

"How did you get in here?" Conner asked as he and the other Rangers approached the female tech whiz. "More to the point, what do you know about any of this?" Kira asked.

"I know Tommy's in trouble, and you five are the only ones who can help him. I've been helping Tommy and Bloom prepare the Ranger energy since grad school. Who do you think built the Morphers?" Hayley asked. "I wondered how Dad pulled that off, now I know," Alex said in shock. "Yeah, he's great with dinosaurs and fossils, but a rocket scientist he ain't," Hayley commented. "Let me guess, you are?" Conner asked. "Among other things," Hayley answered. "Don't brag Hayley, just help us find my husband" said Bloom and Hayley and she typed away at the computer. "Okay, so you know who and what we are. Do you know where Dr. Oliver is?" Kira asked.

"I have a pretty good idea," Hayley responded, pulling out a disc. She loaded into the computer and brought up the contents. "This is a surveillance tape from the day of your gig Kira," Hayley said as the video showed Tommy's kidnapping.

"Oh no" Bloom said clearly scared for her poor husband. "Why didn't he morph? I mean, he's a Power Ranger," Conner asked. "He's not any more Conner," Alex responded. "I just realized, this explains how Alex and Rose knew what was going on." Ethan said looking at the twins who in turn rolled their eyes. They grinned and nodded at him like he was stupid. "Well duh! We've been training with dad to be rangers since we earned our fist belt." "Nimrod" said Alex and Rose. "Obviously you guys didn't finish the video diary. It's best that you do; here," Hayley cut in. She played the diary from where it left off, showing the Rangers losing their powers and becoming the Zeo Rangers. Tommy went on to detail the eventual loss of the Zeo powers and the change to Turbo Rangers. Then he showed where he gave his powers to TJ, ending his career as a Ranger.

"After that, Tommy went to college where he met Bloom and yours truly, but when he found the Dino Gems he knew he could never escape the power for long," she said. "Seeing as how I don't want this to be the end of the line, can we get back on the subject of finding Dr. O?" Ethan asked. "Hey, why not use an invisiportal? They're all over the city and we could use one to get into Mesogog's lair," Kira suggested.

"I've been working on that very thing, unfortunately I need just a little more time," Hayley remarked. "Okay, what are we supposed to do while you're doing that?" Conner asked. "Here, watch more of your heritage, you might learn something," Hayley said, playing the journal again. Tommy started narrating again, detailing the Turbo Rangers' transition into Space Rangers. From there he talked about the Lost Galaxy Rangers and had introduced the Light speed Rangers and the Titanium Ranger when suddenly Hayley hit pause again. "Hey, I was watching that!" Ethan remarked.

"Sorry, I've got something! Almost, I've got a lock in the backdoor to Mesogog's firewall. In theory it should lead us straight to an invisiportal," Hayley remarked. "Then what" Kira asked. "I'll let you know when I get there," Hayley answered.

* * *

Mesogog's Lair

Mesogog walks over to Tommy again and leans over him. "Are you going to open that crystal or not?" asked Mesogog getting really frustrated. "What do you think?" asked Tommy in a sarcastic tone. "You give me no other option Dr. Oliver" said Mesogog and turned on his machine.

Dino Thunder Command Center

"What's happening?" Conner asked as the computer showed some kind of problem. "Either I'm losing my touch or Mesogog is really smart," Hayley remarked. Suddenly, the diary played again. Bloom sighed, and sat back against her chair.

"More history lessons I suppose," Alex said and stood there beside her twin with her arms over her chest. As the Time Force Rangers were introduced, Ethan came up with the idea to contact them and go back in time to stop Tommy's kidnapping. Another suggestion was made by Conner to find other Rangers to help, but that was shot down when Hayley mentioned that most don't have their powers any more. The diary continued with the Wild Force Power Rangers and their enemies, the Orgs.

After the introduction of Marik, the Lunar Wolf Ranger, and a short discussion, the diary moved on to the Ninja Storm Rangers. "Hey my brother went to the ninja storm academy." Said Conner and they all looked at him. Not even the twins could have predicted that. "Your brother was a power ranger?" asked Ethan and Conner laughed. "Nah, he flunked out the first week. He was a real airhead" said Conner and the twins put their hands over their mouths to keep them from laughing out loud. The diary then concluded, after Conner created a little mishap by hitting the computer with his soccer ball, and showed Alex, Ethan, Conner, Rose and Kira as Tommy called them the last hope for the planet in the case that he was out of the picture.

"Wow, that's us…" Kira remarked. "He really trusts us…" Conner remarked. "Four of us anyway," Alex added, chuckling. Conner glared at him. "she's just joking Conner, Tommy trusts all of you," Hayley cut in. "We have to save him, we owe him," Ethan remarked. "The whole world owes him," Kira added.

Bloom stood up, and walked to the rangers. "You kids are the only hope this planet has left. You fail, you could let the dino man and his minions take over the world. Plus, I'm coming with you. I have my suspicions that Mesogog isn't working alone on this little plan. It sounds just like some women I used to know." Said Bloom and she showed a bracelet with an orange gem. "You're a ranger mom?" asked Rose looking at her in shock. "Oh this, that's just a bracelet you grandmother gave for my birthday. What I'm really using will blow your minds." Said Bloom and she started glowing. "I would advise you guys to step back. She hasn't used this form in years" said Hayley and the kids stepped back in order not to get hit by anything. "WINX SIRINEX" Bloom shouted and her hair fell down to her thighs, a blue dress appeared with a toile skirt, strapless top with pink ribbons on the top edge, purple and blue ribbons around her legs, and a long blue layered piece of fabric in the back. She had her hair tied in the middle with a ring of pink ribbon. Huge wings appeared on her back while she transformed and she stood before the rangers in her ultimate fairy form. "Behold the power of the Sirenix fairy." Said Bloom and the twins stood there with the others in complete shock. "My mother is a fairy, I need to sit down" said Alex, and Conner helped her sit on a couch.

Suddenly the computer went off like an alarm. Alex shot up and looked freaked out. "It worked; I've got a lock on an invisiportal!" Hayley remarked. "Time to go save a teacher" Conner added. "and my dad" said Rose and they headed out.

* * *

Mesogog's Lair

Stuck in the chair and facing his pending doom, Tommy squirmed in the chair, trying to get free while trying to slip his hands out of the binds. He hoped the Rangers and his wife would rescue him soon.

"Hurry up you guys." Said Tommy and laid his spiked head on the top of the chair.

Back in the Power Rangers' secret base, Hayley was preparing to send the Rangers on a daring rescue to get the veteran Ranger.

"I've got a lock on a portal!" Hayley said. "We're on it!" Conner remarked.

"Remember you've got to reach a speed of 536 miles per hour upon entry otherwise you'll never make it past the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces!" Hayley called after them. The Rangers stopped and turned around, staring wide-eyed at the tech genius.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Hayley asked. The Rangers continued to stare and Bloom sighed. "Nice timing Hayley

"I'll take that as a yes," she remarked, "luckily I have something for just such an occasion." She tapped a few keys on the computer station, and a wall slid up like a giant door. Five armored, dinosaur themed motorcycles, one corresponding with each Ranger's color, sat in the newly exposed recess. The rangers just stood there with their mouths open, and drool hanging out of it, beside Bloom cause she helped build them.

"Which one's mine?" Conner asked. Ethan looked up at him, not believing he just said that.

"I'm kidding!" Conner remarked. Ethan just shook his head.

"These are your new Raptor Cycles. They should have you to the invisiportal in exactly 92.75 seconds. You can then use your Dino Gems to activate the hyper drive and enter the portal to Mesogog's island fortress," Hayley explained. "Wait, did you just say 'island fortress'?" Conner questioned.

"Yes, why" Hayley asked. Bloom looked at him and couldn't wait to hear the answer.

"Well islands are usually surrounded by, well, water," Conner remarked. Ethan gawked. "You can't swim?" Alex exclaimed. "I didn't say that!" Conner retorted. "But it's true, right?" Ethan asked. Conner ignored him. "You guys ready?" he asked. "Whenever you are, Mr. scaredy cat," Alex and Rose remarked teasingly. The Rangers then proceeded to morph before climbing on their Raptor Cycles and riding out towards the portal.


	7. Chapter 7: Back to Black Continued

**Reef side Meets Magix Chapter 7: Back to Black Continued…**

**By: kiki56**

**(I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB OR POWER RANGERS IN ANYWAY! DON'T SUE ME OR DON'T STEAL ANY OF MY PLOT. ONLY TING I OWN IS THE RAPTOR ZORDS, AND I OWN THE TWINS! THAT'S IT!)**

**AN (AUTHOR'S NOTE)- I WANT TO THANK ALL MY READERS AND ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HELPED ME WITH THE RESEARCH FOR THE ZORDS. ROXYFAN, YOUR AMAZING!**

As the raptor cycles pulled up, they stopped by themselves. "Whoa, they just stopped!" Ethan remarked a bit confused. "This is probably where Hayley programmed the coordinates," Alex said a little confused. The other Rangers agreed. Suddenly, before the Rangers could enter the portal, Mesogog's goons appeared with a new monster, blocking their path. "Great, these idiots again" said Bloom floating beside Conner in her flowing skirt. Elsa looked at Bloom and smiled. "You must be the Mrs. It's nice to meet the widow of Tommy Oliver" said Elsa and Bloom's body glowed Red. "What have you done to my husband?" asked Bloom charging her attack. She stopped when she realized who she was looking at. "Principal Randal, Is that you?" asked Bloom a little shocked. The woman ignored her and she turned her attention to the rangers.

"Who invited you to the party?" Kira said interrupting the moment. "I'm crashing, and I brought a few friends!" Elsa retorted. "Don't you know it's rude to crash a party!" said Bloom firing up her dragon arrow. Elsa's gang of monsters charged, so the Rangers gunned the throttle on their cycles and charged the evil goons. Kira took on the Tyrannodrones, blasting them with her Raptor Cycle's guns as she drove by. Then she flipped off of it, and then started shooting the drones with her hand blaster.

The drones fell in defeat, and Kira remounted her Raptor Cycle. Connor, on the other hand, blasted through a group of drones on his Cycle and engaged Elsa and Zeltrax. At first he used the bike to dodge their attacks, and then he dismounted and started fighting back with the sword mode of his blaster. Eventually he took out Zeltrax with a powerful kick, and flipped Elsa to the muddy ground a few yards away.

Ethan and Alex rode side-by-side, blasting through a large group of drones. Bloom fought off with a few magical attacks, and a few karate moves herself. She cleared a group of drones away, and watched her children fight off monsters.

As they cleared the mob, the monster Elsa and Zeltrax had brought with them fired off a laser that Alex and Rose barely dodged. Ethan whipped out his blaster and fired off a volley of shots, blasting the monster back and taking it down for the time being. The five Rangers plus a fairy then came up alongside each other, in front of the portal.

"Come on, the portal's still open!" Ethan remarked. "We need to go before it closes" said Bloom flying towards it.

"Let's do it!" Alex added, cutting off Conner and his snide remarks. Smirking under his helmet, the Blue Ranger led his fellow Rangers into the portal. Elsa made a last ditch effort to stop them, but the Rangers out-drove the attack.

"Punch it!" Conner yelled. The five Rangers activated hyper drive and entered the base.

In the Base

"Hayley, we're in!" Conner remarked.

"Good, I'll recalibrate the bikes for your exit. I'll need about 5 minutes," she responded.

"Alright," Alex said and watched her mom flying down the halls looking for her husband.

"It seems we have visitors! And one of them is your meddling wife." Mesogog remarked.

"Good, we'll take care of the pixie, you take care of the rangers" said a cold voice and Tommy looked at the woman with long ice blue hair. "I'm going to guess they're for you," Tommy remarked when he heard blaster fire, and yelling.

"There's that wit again… if I had a sense of humor I might actually enjoy it." Mesogog responded, walking off. "This way, I can sense something really powerful here" said Bloom and the doors opened.

Mesogog appeared. "Welcome, we've been expecting you," he said "Obviously, you are in need of some discipline." Mesogog attacked with an energy beam, but Elsa, Zeltrax and the monster warped in through an invisiportal, unintentionally taking the attack.

The Rangers used the diversion to get past Mesogog and into the lab where Tommy was waiting. "Quick, hit the red button!" Tommy remarked. Bloom flew in and saw Tommy on a table and ran over to him. "Hey Bloom." Said Tommy and Ethan pressed the button as the others released Dr. Oliver, and the door leading into the room was closed. "You are so lucky I am what I am. Or else I would have had a heart attack a long time ago" said Bloom and they kissed briefly. "Come on! You guys can do that at home!" said Alex obviously grossed out.

"I knew you guys would rescue me," Tommy remarked. "Is that your way of thanking us? Cause if it is it needs some work," Ethan remarked. "I'll thank you properly when we get out of here," Tommy responded, staring at the woman he loved for a moment. He then pressed a few buttons, opening an invisiportal. "Hayley gave you the Raptor Cycles right? This way!" he shouted. Ethan stopped him.

"We need to talk," he said. "We know you're a Power Ranger," Conner added.

"Correction, he WAS a Ranger, and now's not the best time guys!" Alex cut in. Just then the door opened and the villains walked in along with three tall women with long capes. "Well, if it isn't the pixie. Where's your pathetic Winx friends?" asked Icy putting her hand on her hip. "Icy I seriously don't have time to deal with you right now" said Bloom holding a fire ball. Mesogog interrupted the intense staring match. "Ranger or not, you're mine now, and your little ranger friends are mine as well" Mesogog declared.

"I hate when he gets like this," Tommy commented. "We can take it from here Dr. O!" Conner remarked. Tommy backed away. Bloom nodded at him, and turned her attention back on the witches. "Attack" Mesogog shouted. The lab became a battleground, shots from the rangers blasters flying everywhere ice, fire, lightening, sound waves from the witches and Bloom, and sword fights damaging the equipment. Tommy got in a hand-to-hand fight with Mesogog, but was overwhelmed and thrown to the ground. Bloom looked at her husband and he smiled at her.

"Dr. O" Conner yelled in fear. "I'm fine, go! Get to the portal! I've gotta grab something!" Tommy remarked. The Rangers ran off towards their bikes, meanwhile Tommy dodge Mesogog's next attack, swiped the massive crystal Mesogog so treasured, and fled through the door with his wife behind him.

"Do not let him escape with that crystal!" Mesogog ordered. Mesogog's goons gave chase, but Tommy arrived at the bikes a good distance ahead of them. Bloom sat on the back of Kira's bike and smiled at her husband.

"Do we really need a souvenir?" Conner asked. Alex glared at him through her helmet, annoyed at the distrust of her dad. "This one we do," Tommy remarked, climbing on the back of Alex's Raptor Cycle. The Rangers then sped into the portal as Mesogog's goons ran up behind them, angered at losing them.

The Rangers re-appeared in a city street, and Dr. Oliver immediately dismounted Alex's Cycle. Just then, Mesogog's goons appeared and Zeltrax fired an electric attack at the Rangers' mentor. Dr. Oliver held up the crystal to block the attack, and for a few seconds it seemed to work. Then, however, the crystal shattered and Dr. O disappeared, seemingly destroyed. "Tommy! No!" yelled Bloom and she fell to her knees.

"No!" Kira cried. "DAD!" the twins shouted. "Such negativity, haven't you learned that in our world anything is possible," Elsa remarked. "Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver," Zeltrax added. Suddenly, Tommy appeared out of nowhere. Bloom looked up and glared at him.

"I heard my name. You missed me, didn't you Zeltrax," he said. "Awesome!" Ethan remarked. "You made it!" the twins said excited. "Thomas Oliver when this is over I'm going to kill you for scaring me like that." Said Bloom with daggers in her eyes. Tommy smiled and looked at the red ranger beside him. "Hey, what's that?" Conner asked. "A black Dino Gem and it looks like the power of invisibility," Ethan said with a hand on his chin. "That gem belongs to my master!" Elsa remarked.

"There's two things you guys need to learn about Dino Gems," Tommy responded, "One, you can't choose them, they choose you." "What's the other?" Elsa asked. Tommy suddenly produced a black and gold device which he attached to his wrist. Bloom sighed and stood up. "You have got to be kidding me!" said Bloom to herself. "They go real well with Dino Morphers!" Tommy remarked. He combined the gem with the morpher and it started to glow. "Humph, aren't you a little old for this Tommy?" Elsa taunted. "Hey! My mom only calls him that!" said Rose and the fairy smiled.

"I may be old, but I can still pull it off," Tommy responded, "Dino Thunder power up!" Dr. O then morphed into the Black Brachio Ranger, his uniform having gold diamonds on the arms and legs and gold shoulder plates. "Dino Thunder Black Ranger!" Tommy cried. "Awesome!" Kira remarked. "Go Dad!" Austin added. "Just like riding a bike!" Tommy remarked.

"One more makes no difference!" Zeltrax remarked, "it sure does! One more than you have!" said a voice and a group of girls flew down to their side. "Hey Bloom. We got an alert from Omega that the trix escaped again" said Stella pushing her Sirenix hair-do off her shoulder. "Attack!" He, Elsa, the monster and the drones attacked. Tommy took out a bunch of drones before he was confronted by Zeltrax. Tommy pulled out his weapon in preparation. "Brachio Staff!" he cried. "Let's see what you're made of!" Zeltrax remarked.

Alex, Rose, Ethan and Kira took on the monster, fighting it with their blasters in sword mode. The Winx attacked the Trix that had just showed up, and were fighting off multiple versions of Darcy. Bloom pushed Icy down to the ground, and held her arms down with her legs, and held her dragon sword against her throat. "Go ahead, so it!" yelled icy, and Bloom just lifted the sword away, and went back, and punched her in the face square in the nose and breaking a bone. "Don't ever threaten my family or their friends ever again witch!" said Bloom Icy held her nose in pain.

Meanwhile, Conner was dueling Elsa. The two locked swords and stopped for a moment. "We are not intimidated by your teacher!" Elsa remarked. "You've obviously never taken one of his pop quizzes!" Conner responded.

Back with Tommy and Zeltrax, the two faced off, and Zeltrax seemed to get the upper hand. "Is that all you've got?" he asked. "Give me a break, it's been a while," Tommy responded a little out of breath. The two then engaged in battle again, and Conner gained the upper hand before Elsa retreated through an invisiportal. "Where did it go?" Kira asked. Suddenly, the monster appeared behind the four Rangers. "Looking for me?" the monster asked tauntingly. He unleashed an energy blast that Alex was unable to dodge. The pink Ranger was thrown back, meanwhile the Blue, Purple and Yellow Rangers responded with blaster fire. The monster wobbled back as Alex climbed slowly to her feet. Just then, Conner ran up.

"Let's finish him!" the Red Ranger remarked.

"Put em' together" Alex said taking out her blasters. The five Rangers combined their weapons. "Z-Rex Blaster!" they said together. "Fire" Conner yelled. The explosive weapon blew the monster to pieces.

Back with Tommy and Zeltrax, the Black Ranger gained the upper hand and sent Zeltrax packing back to Mesogog. Just then, the evil mastermind revived the monster in its massive, 30-story form. Then, Hayley chimed in over the Rangers' morpher communications. "Welcome back Tommy, I've got a little homecoming present for you; I found it on the north side of the forest. Meet the Brachio Zord; retrieving the black gem must have awakened him," she remarked. "Wow!" the Rangers remarked.

"Wait till you see what he has inside; I think you can handle it from here," she added. The Brachio Zord opened up to reveal the other 5 Zords, which the Rangers brought together in the Thundersaurus Megazord. However, the monster started beating down the Rangers. "We could use some help!" Conner remarked. "Hey Dad, why don't you join us up here?" Alex asked with a smile under her helmet.

"My pleasure" Tommy responded. The Black Ranger entered the Megazord, a few pieces of the Brachiozord being added on as armor. Tommy stood at the front of the cockpit, between Alex and Conner.

"Here, the Cephalazord should help!" Hayley commented. The top of the Brachiozord opened up, and a little Dino Zord with punching bag-like hands appeared. It jumped up to the monster and punched it back; doing what the Megazord had been unable to do. "Let's combine it with the Megazord!" Tommy remarked. The Tricera shield was separated from the massive robot, and the Cephalazord took its place as a strong arm for punching. "Cephala Power Punch!" the Rangers cried together. The Megazord then used the Cephalazord arm to take down the monster once and for all.

"Good job guys!" Tommy remarked.

The Winx had defeated the Trix and had been watching from their perch on top of a faraway building. "They really do a good job" said Stella sipping on a smoothie.

"They do don't they. My twins and my husband are power rangers. I can't believe it." Bloom said taking a long sip on her own smoothie. "Ya know the twins will have to go to Alfea sooner or later Bloom" said Musa sitting on her right while Stella was on her left. Flora was on Musa's right, Layla on Stella's left, and Tecna on Flora's right. "I choose later. They're not ready yet. They haven't even gotten their wings yet" said Bloom and they finished watching the battle.

The six Rangers exited the Megazord, which they then separated. The Zords reentered the Brachio Zord, which returned to its hiding place. The Rangers then got on the Raptor Cycles, Tommy hitching a ride on Ethan's. "Man I need a vehicle…" he remarked as the Rangers sped off. The six Rangers arrived back at the Dino Thunder base a few minutes later, and Bloom was waiting with a group of girls around the computer. "Nice to see the Winx again" said Tommy and Bloom smiled. "It's nice to see you again after sixteen years Tommy. How've you been?" asked Musa in a black business suit. The twins and their friends all left the cave in order for the old friends to catch up.

The next day at Hayley's

The front of the store had a sign displaying "sorry were closed" on it, and there was a group of people sitting around the café. "So Tommy, how does it feel being a ranger again?" asked Hayley while Tommy sat in a booth with his arm around Bloom's shoulders and she was leaning against his shoulder. "I gotta say, it feels kinda good to be back. I like my new color. Basic black looks good on anybody." Said Tommy and Bloom moaned in pain suddenly. Alex sat across from their parents and looked at her mom's face. "Mom, You okay?" asked Alex and Tommy looked down at his wife. "Bloom, what's wrong?" asked Tommy and Bloom looked at him and smiled. "It's nothing, just a headache. I haven't used my magic since before the girls were born so it's paying me back." said Bloom and Tommy kissed her head. "You'll be okay" said Tommy, and the group laughed. Rose looked over at her mom and smiled while Bloom smiled back.

"It's been a crazy week huh" Conner said while breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we've turned into crime fighting machines called Power Rangers, got our Zords, our raptor cycles, and a new team mate! This is awesome!" Ethan added.

"Now if I just had my own Raptor Cycle, things would be great," Tommy commented suggestively, causing laughter from his students. Bloom smiled and patted his shoulder in sympathy. "You poor baby" said Bloom and they laughed.

"Don't worry Tommy, me and bloom have something coming," Hayley remarked, winking at the Black Ranger. "You guys are awesome," Tommy responded. "Yeah, I know," they replied. Tommy and Bloom got up. "Where are you guys going?" asked Rose, and the rangers looked at them. "Gonna go shopping; if memory serves there's a serious shortage of black in my closet," Tommy responded. The group laughed and the couple walked out hand in hand.

**the scene fades to black as everyone talks and jokes around**


	8. Chapter 8: Diva In Distress

**Reef side Meets Magix Chapter 8: Diva in Distress**

**Reefside high**

Alex was running on the track before school started and was listening to "what this world needs" by casting crowns. She stopped halfway through the song when she felt an extreme chill run down her spine. She stops her music, and looks around. "That's so weird" said Alex and saw her sister getting off her Motor-cycle in a black jacket, purple tank top, black jeans, and purple sneakers. As she pulled her helmet off, she had this confused expression on her face. "What is that?" asked Rose looking around and trying to find the source of the icy feeling in the air. "Hey Alex, I think something's wrong here" said Rose as she jogged down to her sister on the track. "Ya think. I can't shake the feeling that we've felt this before" said Alex, and she had realization hit her. "The fortress, when we saved dad. There was a dark aura in the building and I couldn't help but feel creped out by it." Said Alex. "You should be creped out" said a voice and they both turned around to see a tall woman with ice blue hair, dark blue eye-shadow, a dark blue spandex suit with the letter "I" on her torso, and tall dark blue boots. "Who are you?" asked Rose hiding behind her sister. The woman laughed, and two other women appeared next to her. One woman on her left had purple short frizzy hair with the same outfit but it was pink and the torso had an "S" on it. The woman on her right had long brown hair with a purple outfit that included gloves that ended at her wrists and long boots with a letter "D" on her torso. "Were the trix, I'm Icy, and these are my sisters Darcy, and Stormy" said Icy with an evil smirk. "What do you want from us?" asked Alex. The women laughed, and lightning flashed through the air.

"We're here to take what we couldn't when your mother was your age" said Stormy, and Icy glowed white. "Sisters, call the crystals" said Icy and they all glowed. The twins watched the trio call a group of crystals, and the triangle floated above the twins. "Now, watch as your magic is ripped away from you before you realize what they are." Said Icy evilly, and the twins start glowing. "I don't think so witches!" yelled a voice, and the twins looked over to see their mother, and 5 others floating a few feet away.

"MOM!" yelled the twins, and Bloom smiled. "We'll talk later" said Bloom and the twins smiled. When the triangle started pulsing, the girls got mad. "Leave us alone you bully!" said Rose, and she started glowing pink. She saw her twin glow purple, and they changed into their new forms. Alex's hair went up into pigtails, her shirt turned into a red and orange one shoulder with orange flames, a mini skirt with flames, and orange platform shoes with ribbons wrapping around her legs, and She also had a set of wings just like Bloom's when she was starting out. Rose's hair also went into pigtails but her bangs were purple. She had a one shoulder as well with a light purple, and dark purple color scheme. On the dark purple spots there were light blue stars, and on the light purple side, there were dark purple stars. She had a pair of light and dark purple pants with a layered skirt in the back with stars on that as well. She wore a pair of dark purple half-calf boots with a star on the top, and she also wore the same kind of wings her sister did.

They looked at each other, and smiled. "You better watch out witches. My girls have their magic now, and there's no way you're getting it. Take it away girls" said Bloom and the twins nodded. They floated back to back, and rose held her sister's right hand while her sister held her left. They stuck their other hands out towards the witches, and glowed. "By the combined power of the dragons, BE GONE!" said the twins, and in their hands was a collective ball of purple and pink energy. It released, and hit the triangle of crystals and shattered them. The ricocheted effect hit the witches and made them disappear. "Alright, that's my girls!" said Bloom smiling. They all changed back and the twins ran to their mother. "Mom that was amazing!" said Rose with her hair in tangles. "I never knew I could look that good in a skirt before" said Alex and Bloom looked at her concerned. "Kidding!" said Alex laughing and they grabbed their stuff, and headed to class.

**At the arcade later**

Kira stood onstage, singing one of the songs she had written. As she sang, she looked around hoping someone was listening. The building was bustling with customers, but the only people who seemed to be watching were her fellow Rangers. Finishing the song- or at least, as much of it as she'd written.

Kira stepped down from the stage and over to her friends. "That was cool Kira; maybe I should play you some of our mom's stuff sometime. She had her own band when she was sixteen." Said Alex sitting next to Conner.

"Was that new? It sounded awesome!" Conner asked while holding Alex's hand.

"Yeah, I've been working on it. I think there's something there, I haven't been able to finish lately" Kira said bummed. Rose smiled at the blonde and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I haven't been able to work on my art lately. It really sucks" said Rose and she smiled when her sister nodded.

"I'm telling you, if the superhero thing doesn't work out, you definitely have a musical career to fall back on," Ethan remarked. "It's kinda hard to have a musical career when you can't even get people to listen to you play," Kira responded.

"I was listening to you, and I think you rock," Trent remarked, stopping by and delivering a couple drinks. Alex picked up one, a mountain dew, and took a sip. "I agree with Trent," she added.

"No one appreciates good music anymore; all you hear on the radio is that pop crap," Tommy remarked. His daughters nodded in understanding. "Yeah, like what's her name, Kylee Styles?" Hayley chimed in.

"Hey, Kylee Styles has some good music," Conner cut in. Tommy grimaced, and Rose mimicked him in while sitting next to Kira "Translation: he thinks she's fine," Ethan remarked.

"No I don't!" Conner shot back. Everyone stared at him, especially Alex who elbowed him in the gut.

"Okay, yeah I do, but that has nothing to do with it," he admitted. That comment earned a glare and a smack from the female ranger next to him. "Actually, Kylee used to be a pretty good songwriter, she was really sweet too. Now she's all about image," Kira remarked.

"You say that like you two are friends," Ethan remarked, looking questioningly at Kira.

"We used to be," Kira explained. Everyone exchanged looks of disbelief, except the twins and Tommy.

"What, it's true! We used to be in a band together, then she got discovered by some producer and now she's a pop diva…" Kira continued her voice almost a mutter when she stopped.

"Well, stranger things have happened," Alex remarked referring to the incident at the school that morning. Tommy nodded in agreement because Bloom had explained everything in detail.

"Oh come on, you don't honestly think I can believe that," Conner responded.

"Think what you want, it's true," Kira retorted. "I don't care what Conner thinks; I believe you," Tommy replied. Suddenly, Ethan's eyes widened. "Well, here's your chance to prove it; says here on her fan site that she's going to be in town to promote her new CD!" he remarked obviously looking at a computer infront of him.

"Oh we are so going!" Conner added, "And since you two are such good buddies, maybe you can get me an autograph." Conner said, Alex squeezed his hand and Kira rolled her eyes. Suddenly, a man in a black suit walked in the front door, sporting dark blonde hair down to the base of his neck. Tommy seemed transfixed by him as Trent walked over to him. Tommy followed, walking up to the man.

"Anton Mercer, I can't believe it," he remarked, and the twins looked up. They walked up to him and smiled.

"Tommy, Tommy Oliver, how have you been? And I see the twins have grown like sprouts. How are you girls?" Mercer asked in response, shaking Tommy's hand and smiling at the girls.

"You know my dad?" Trent asked walking up. Tommy looked at Trent, the two exchanging confused looks as well as the twins behind him.

"Your dad, I had no idea, I mean, your last name is-," Tommy started.

"Is Hernandez," Mercer said, cutting him off, "It's a long and complicated story Tommy and more importantly, how are you?" Suddenly, Hayley walked up.

"Trent, can you come and help at table 3? There's been a bit of a mocha chino incident…" she asked. Trent nodded and walked off with her. Tommy returned his attention to Mercer.

"I don't understand; I thought you were dead. I mean, the island was destroyed," he remarked and the twins looked at him curiously. That was something they'll have to talk about at home.

"I was lucky Tommy; from the looks of it, we both were," Mercer responded.

"Why didn't you call? Send a message?" Tommy asked.

"Well you know what it's like, starting over; trying to get your bearings," Mercer responded.

"Yeah, I do," Tommy replied. He leaned over Mercer's shoulder to speak in secret, and keep out of hearing range of the magical twins behind him who will repeat everything they hear to their mother.

"Anton, the experiments we were working on; some crazy things have been happening, we need to figure some things out," he said.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Look, I'll clear sometime next week if that's alright with you," Mercer responded.

"What?" Tommy questioned.

"It's good seeing you again Tommy, and you too girls. Come on over some time so we can catch up." Mercer remarked, "Truly it is a pleasure seeing you again" He then turned and exited the premises. Tommy just shook his head in wonder.

**Reefside Mall**

Kylee Styles rode down an escalator towards a booth where she was to answer questions and sign autographs. A crowd gathered around her, and Conner, Kira, and Alex were amongst them. The three Rangers made their way to the front of the crowd, stepping up in front of the table as Kylee nonchalantly commented about the crowd, calling her fans 'leeches'. "Go ahead, ask her," Conner said, encouraging Kira. Kylee turned and looked at the two.

"Who do you want it made out to?" she asked. She assumed they wanted an autograph, which was half right.

"Just write 'to my old friend Kira Ford'," the Yellow Ranger remarked. Kylee looked up in shock.

"Kira, Wow! I haven't seen you in ages!" she exclaimed, hugging Kira awkwardly, Alex laughed behind her hand at the bubbly blonde that was Kira's friend. (Remind you of anyone?)

"I didn't know you were a fan of mine."

"Actually, it's my friend who's the fan," Kira responded.

"It's Conner, with an 'er'," Conner added, shaking Kylee's hand.

"And this is Conner's friend slash girlfriend Alex Oliver" said Kira and Kylee shook her hand which Alex almost crushed. "Sorry, don't know my own strength" said Alex scratching the back of her head.

"Did Kira tell you that she and I used to sing together?" Kylee asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't believe her at first," the Red Ranger responded.

"Well it was nothing professional, just silly teen act stuff," Kylee remarked. Kira frowned, and Alex giggled, which earned a glare from Conner, and she shut up immediately but was still smiling.

"I thought we had some pretty good songs," she remarked.

"Yeah, at the time they were great! But hey, at some point, you gotta grow up," Kylee responded. Suddenly, Cassidy- the school reporter- shoved her way through with her press pass and started interviewing. Kylee got so absorbed that she forgot about Conner, Kira, and Alex. The Yellow Ranger sighed; if it weren't for Conner and Alex she'd have already left.

**Mesogog's Lair**

"Elsa, I have a project in mind," Mesogog remarked, walking up next to her in front of some chemicals on a shelved wall. "I bet it's utterly gruesome," Elsa responded, grinning. Mesogog browsed the chemicals.

"Only if you think sucking the life out of a miserable human being is gruesome," he replied. Elsa seemed a bit shocked, but went along with things as her master prepared a new monster.

**Reefside Mall**

"Well, you got to meet the famous superstar," Kira remarked. "I didn't like her. Acts too much like my aunt stella during shopping sprees" said Alex with her hands in her pockets. Conner had his arm around her shoulder and she had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was going to happen.

"Look, if you're mad because I didn't believe you about Kylee, I'm sorry. It's just, you're all… and she's all…" Conner responded vaguely. "What? I'm what?" Kira asked, "anti-social, closed off most of the time…..shall I go on?" asked Alex and Conner smirked. "You know what, forget it. Maybe I don't know Kylee after all." Suddenly, the pop diva was heard screaming from the parking garage. Conner, Kira and Alex ran up the escalator and engaged a monster that was attacking Kylee. The monster had a donkey head and was totally hairy all over.

However, they became too occupied with the Tyrannodrones, while scaring the blonde ever more, and the monster was able to suck the youth out of Kylee and escape. Kira looked on in horror as the once beautiful pop diva turned into a woman who never moisturizes in her life.

**Dino Thunder HQ**

Having arrived back at HQ, Conner watched with the other Rangers as the monster sucked the youth out of various passersby. "A donkey that can suck the youth out of people, that is wrong in so many ways…" Ethan remarked. Tommy looked around and looked puzzled. The twins looked at their dad, and furrowed their brows.

"Where's Kira?" he asked and the twins smiled because they knew why he was confused.

"She's taking Kylee back to the Cyberspace; she's having a meltdown at seeing herself all shriveled up. I gotta admit, it was kinda brutal," Conner answered. Alex walked up to him and smacked his arm. He rubbed the sore spot, and she smiled innocently. "What?" asked Alex and he glared at her.

"We'll talk about respect for our elders later, right now we got something to deal with," Tommy remarked. The boys and twins nodded, and lined up side-by-side to morph.

"Let's do it!" Tommy cried. The Black, Blue, Red, Pink and Purple rangers activated their morphers.

"Dino Thunder, power up! Ha!" they cried together. Morphing, the five Rangers headed out and engaged the monster, or Donkeyvac as the called him. The monster was terrorizing a citizen when they arrived.

"Let's do this!" Alex cried. Donkeyvac turned around in shock, and quickly engaged the Rangers. The guys noticed Kira's absence, but it wasn't much of a problem. Then, just as the monster gained the upper hand, Cassidy ran up with her lackey and tried to interview it. They were both promptly relieved of their youth.

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

Kira sat with the now-wrinkly Kaylee in a couple of armchairs. Kylee moaned endlessly about her wrinkles.

"My career is over…" she whined. "Come on Kylee, I'm sure someone will find a way to reverse this," Kira assured her. "But I was supposed to go on You Request It tonight," Kylee responded. "Just because you look a little older doesn't mean you can't sing," Kira remarked. "Go on national television like this? I must look at least… 40," Kylee responded. Kira's bracelet beeped. "Look, I gotta go," she remarked. "But you're my friend; you can't leave me like this!" Kylee protested. Kira sighed.

**The Battle**

Tommy and the boys fought off Donkeyvac, when suddenly Zeltrax showed up. The armored villain separated Tommy from the other Rangers. "We have a score to settle Dr. Oliver," Zeltrax remarked.

"I told you, I have no idea what you're talking about," Tommy responded. The two then engaged in a battle. Meanwhile, Donkeyvac ran off, and the other three Rangers were forced to pursue it.

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

Kira continued trying to console Kylee, who kept complaining. Little progress was being made, and Kylee still seemed to have her selfish personality. After one particularly selfish comment and another beep from her bracelet, Kira couldn't continue. She pulled out a CD.

"This is the Kylee I used to know; she cared about other people and not just herself," she remarked, handing Kylee the CD, "Sorry, but I gotta go." The Yellow Ranger ran out of the Cyberspace and headed for the battle. Cassidy sighed and held the CD up to Hayley, who happened to be nearby.

"Can you play this for me?" she asked. Hayley nodded and took the CD, playing it. An old recording of Kylee and Kira singing together played. "Now this I like," Hayley remarked. Kylee was too deep in thought to notice.

**The Battle**

Tommy and Zeltrax were having an intense battle, the villain still alluding to some kind of grudge. The Black Ranger had no idea what he was talking about, and simply continued to fend him off expertly. Finally, he sent Zeltrax spiraling to the ground. The villain dropped his sword and landed on all fours.

"Give it up Zeltrax!" Tommy cried.

**Other Battle**

The other four Rangers had Donkeyvac cornered on a tennis court, and were prepared to finish him.

"You've got nowhere to run Donkeyvac!" Conner exclaimed.

"Do I?" it questioned. Then it fired some kind of projectile from its nose, blasting Conner and Ethan to the ground in pain while Alex narrowly dodged.

"It's over Rangers!" Donkeyvac cried. Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream blasted the monster back. Alex and Rose walked up to the approaching Kira, seemingly unaffected. Conner and Ethan followed, clutching their ears.

"My ears!" Ethan remarked.

"Sorry guys, should have given you the heads up on the Ptera scream," Kira remarked

"You think?" Ethan questioned, annoyed.

"Hey, why aren't you crying in pain Alex?" Conner asked. The Pink Ranger grinned.

"When you live with my dad, you never when something is going to happen so I just tend block it out, guess I should have warned you guys huh?" she explained. The others nodded, accepting the explanation. Meanwhile, Donkeyvac got back to his feet.

"Aw great, Mr. Donkey face is back!" said Alex and Rose smiled under her helmet at her sister.

"Excellent, more youth for me!" he cried at the sight of Kira.

"I don't think so," she responded, morphing. At first, the monster seemed to gain the upper hand, but then Kira grabbed a couple of tennis balls and a racket.

"Heads up!" she cried, smashing them both towards Donkeyvac. The monster continued to fire its strange nose projectiles at her, but then the two balls landed in its large nostrils.

"My nose!" it cried, the projectiles exploding before leaving his body. The twins high-fived her and this knocked him back while shockwaves emitted from their hands, and allowed the Rangers to combine their weapons.

"Z-Rex blaster!" they cried. Firing the large gun, they destroyed Donkeyvac. Unfortunately, Mesogog and Elsa had other plans, using their 'hydro regenerator' to bring the monster back in a gigantic form.

"Dr. O, it's time for heavy metal!" Kira said using the morpher communications.

"You got it! Brachiozord, now!" Tommy responded. The massive Brachiozord appeared immediately, sending out the Rangers' five zords. (The twins had their zords in the same spot where Ethan's zord was.)

Soon they were in the cockpit of the Megazord. Tommy quickly dispatched Zeltrax, forcing him to retreat through an invisiportal. Then he joined the others in the Megazord, the Brachio armor already in place.

"Super suction!" Donkeyvac cried, sucking the Megazord up to him and causing damage.

"Let's sink our teeth into this guy!" Conner cried. Alex raised an eyebrow at his strange use of words, as Conner used the T-Rex jaws in the Megazord's chest to bite Donkeyvacs' nose.

"Ow, not the nose!" Donkeyvac cried, falling back. The twins laughed, and Kira got ready for an attack.

"Ptera rang!" Kira cried. The Megazord threw pterradactyle boomerang at Donkeyvac, and it hit square in the monster's nose before bouncing back.

"Brachio blast!" Tommy exclaimed. The Brachio armor glowed, and a ball of energy formed in the Megazord's T-Rex jaws, firing at Donkeyvac.

The youth-stealing monster exploded, dying for the second and final time. As the Rangers celebrated in the cockpit, the stolen youth returned to all those Donkeyvac had taken from (including Kylee Styles, much to Roses' annoyance)

Meanwhile, they returned inconspicuously to Hayley's Cyberspace and returned to their normal duties. Kira still had another half hour of song playing for the day, so things weren't through yet. The Yellow Ranger took the stage, and tested the mic before speaking.

"I wrote this one with a friend a long time ago. I hope you like it," she said. Then she began to play.

_Best friends, they come and go depending on your high and your lows_

_My best friend decided not to be there when I needed her the most_

_I thought you be there for me, then why did you lie to using me to get what you want_

_Then I couldn't believe it happened, no...I couldn't understand_

(In walks Kylee and the whole place erupts in cheers)

_**True love, walked out the door, I couldn't take it no more**_

_**True love, it broke my heart, you make my whole life sore**_

_He said he'd be my baby, then why did he betray me? Temptation got to his head_

(Bloom and Tommy stood at the stage slowly dancing while Bloom rested her head on his shoulder, and thought about the time Sky betrayed her. She sniffled and Tommy smoothed her hair down to calm her down)

_Then I left him, yeah…. And this is what I said_

_It feels like, it's gonna be okay (It's gonna be okay) _

_It feels right; it just feels that way (it just feels that way)_

_It feels like, it'll be a better day_

_Cause I believe that in the end, good things are gonna come my way_

(Bloom looks up at her husband, and smiles when he smiled back at her with his chocolate brown eyes of his. She laid her head back on his shoulder and feels a lot more relaxed, and sways to the music)

_Best friends, they come and go depending on your highs and your lows_

_My best friend decided not to be there when I needed her the most_

_I thought you'd be there for me, then why did you lie to me, using me to get what you want_

_Then I couldn't believe it happened, _

_No…I couldn't understand_

_**True love walked out the door; I couldn't take it no more**_

_**True love, it broke my heart, you make my whole life sore**_

_He said he'd be my baby, then why did he betray me? Temptation got to his head_

_Then I left him, yeah, and this is what I said…_

_It feels like, it's gonna be okay (It's gonna be okay) _

_It feels right; it just feels that way (it just feels that way)_

_It feels like, it'll be a better day_

_Cause I believe that in the end, good things are gonna come my way_

Everyone clapped loudly, and Bloom clapped while Tommy's arms were wrapped around her waist and he leaned his head on her shoulder while watching the applause and appreciation one of his newest rangers was getting. He kissed the base of her neck and Bloom leaned into him. They went to a table that had the other rangers, and smiled when she saw her girls sitting next to their recent crushes. "Girls, your friend did such a great job up there." Said Bloom sitting next to Alex who was playing with her soda. "Honey, what's wrong?" Bloom asked smoothing her daughter's hair. "Mom, what do you do when you like someone that's on your team?" asked Alex with little tears in her eyes. "Honey, my experience with teammates is a little different than yours. Plus, the man I did like was the king of an entire planet and we had this great relationship going until he broke my heart, and I moved here. Dating inside of a team is not wise, because if you break up, then there's infighting in the group, and you can't work together as well as you could when you were dating. Plus, it makes things complicated if one of gets kidnapped like your dad here" said Bloom and Tommy rolled his eyes, and slipped his arm around her waist. "So, you're saying to not date a team member?" asked Alex and Bloom smiled. "I believe it's in both of your best interests if you stay friends for now, and when all this is over, then you can think about dating Conner" said Bloom and Alex's mouth hung open. "How did you know?" asked Alex and Bloom smiled. "You kept looking over at Conner when you were talking about it, and I've been watching you guys interact, and I'm your mother dear. It's my job to know these things about you" said Bloom and her daughter's face turned the color of her streaks.

Tommy stood up, and took Bloom with him as he headed home. The twins promised to be back before it was too late, and the couple made their exit.


	9. Chapter 9: Game On

**Hayley's Cyberspace-Game On**

"Trent, I got another order for you!" Hayley remarked. The hard-working waiter quickly walked over to the bar. Hayley had loaded a tray to the brim with drinks, and Trent did his best to balance it as he started walking around delivering them. Alex watched from her spot at a table and smirked at the teen.

"AW MAN!" Ethan suddenly yelled. He stood up and sent his chair a few feet backwards. Trent was caught up in the slide and lost his balance, dropping the tray and falling over. Ethan looked at him with an apologetic look and Alex was laughing her butt off in the table across from them.

"Sorry, I got a little distracted. By the way, it's just a game; they can't hear you," the waiter remarked as he got up. Ethan just shook his head and returned to his game.

"Everything okay Ethan? Ethan?" Hayley said, trying to get the Blue Ranger's attention. Finally she poked him, pulling his mind away from the game. Alex walked over and decided to join the conversation. She looked at the screen and smiled. "Seriously Ethan?" asked Alex sitting across from him.

"Ugh, Wizard Wood," Hayley remarked, seeing the game he was playing.

"The first gamer to conquer the whole wizard world and crack the secret code wins the right to test the next game in the series. How crazy is that?" Ethan explained.

"Yeah, I read about it. If anyone can do it it's you. Just try not to mess up Trent again, okay?" she asked.

"I'll try not to," Ethan answered apologetically. He then returned to his game, while glaring at Alex in the process. She looked up from the smoothie Hayley put infront of her and smiled innocently. "You must have done something with your weird magic to mess me up." Said Ethan and Alex smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about" said Alex and she snickered behind her hand.

(The woods)

Tommy, Rose, Conner and Kira stood in the woods, preparing for Power Ranger training. The red, Purple and yellow raptor cycles sat idly, ready for use if necessary.

"Guys, where's Ethan, and Alex?" Tommy asked.

"Sorry, we should've grabbed them from the cyber café," Kira answered.

"What's the big deal anyway? It's just practice," Conner remarked. Rose rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Training is just as important as the real thing. You never know when something might happen," Tommy responded, a little annoyed. As if on cue, Zeltrax appeared and sent Tommy flying into the other Rangers.

"Couldn't have planned that better myself," he remarked once he'd regained his balance. The Rangers engaged Zeltrax and the drones, and as usual Tommy was singled out. The un-morphed Rangers put up a good fight, but were knocked back to the cycles.

"How do you feel about a ride in the country?" Kira questioned.

"Nice day for it, even if Conner is here to spoil it" Rose responded teasingly. The Red Ranger rolled his eyes. Regardless of what the Red Ranger thought, the whole conversation was code, and with a permissive nod from Tommy, the four Rangers prepared to morph.

"DinoThunder, power up!" they cried together. Morphing, the red, Purple, yellow and black Power Rangers engaged Zeltrax and the drones. Getting beat back now that Tommy was in Ranger form, Zeltrax retreated through an invisi-portal. The drones followed soon after, leaving Conner and Kira bewildered.

"That was seriously random," Conner remarked as the Rangers met up, and de-morphed

"Probably a diversion of some kind," Rose suggested.

"She's right, you guys go get Ethan and meet me at the lab," Tommy instructed.

"Okay," Conner responded.

"You got it!" Kira responded.

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

"You're sure you know how to lock up?" Hayley questioned.

"Yeah, as soon as I get this dude, I'm outta here," Ethan responded, still playing the same game from earlier. Nodding, Hayley turned to leave the café, while leaving Alex and Ethan alone.

"I know I'm going to regret this…" she muttered. Once Hayley left, Ethan pulled out a device and began hacking the game to get the code he'd mentioned earlier. "Are you nuts? Hacking a game, especially one like this, is seriously cheating!" Alex said with a hand on her hip standing next to him. "Don't be a party pooper Alex. You're with me, so that makes you an accessory to cheating." Ethan said typing away. She smacked him across the back of the head and he rubbed the spot. "It's not a crime for a video game nimrod" said Alex. A few minutes later, a monster created by Mesogog appeared in the alley way and looked in through a window, spotting Ethan, and Alex.

"Game on!" it exclaimed, firing some sort of electromagnetic attack through the window at Ethan and the girl beside him. The glass didn't shatter, but the attack shorted out Ethan's device. The blue ranger looked over his stuff in confusion until a blue cloud started emanating from the computer. Ethan could barely scream before he was sucked inside along with Alex, who apparently felt the attack coming.

Ethan found himself in some kind of forest with Alex, and suddenly they were approached by what appeared to be a wizard in purple. The wizard tried confusingly to identify where Ethan and Alex were from, not realizing that the Blue, and Pink rangers were from another world. Having been unsuccessful, the man gallivanted away, leaving Ethan, and Alex stunned.

**Back at the Cyberspace**

"Think they're still here?" Conner questioned.

"Probably; he was glued to that Wizard Wood game all morning, and Alex said she was going to pick on Ethan. Not the best choice if I do say so myself," Rose remarked. Kira rolled her eyes at the nerd-speak that she had obviously picked up from Ethan. Suddenly, an evil laugh sounded from behind the three Rangers, and they turned to see Mesogog's new monster.

"If you're looking for your friend you're too late; unless you want to join him!" the monster taunted. The three Rangers engaged him, and Rose managed to evade the monster a few times before getting hit back.

"Dad, we found one of Mesogog's monsters, but no Ethan," she remarked when she got up, and dusted herself off.

"I'm getting a reading on him; keep looking while I try to pinpoint the signal," Tommy responded.

"You got it dad!" Rose replied. She and the other two Rangers continued fighting the monster, doing the best they could to hold it off, but their strength was fading fast, and they were running out of time.

Back in the game

Ethan and Alex followed the wizard all the way to his house, but the wizard pointed out a 'No Gamers' sign and shut his door. They were then surrounded by strange creatures that somewhat looked like Tyranno-drones. Alex and Ethan began fighting them Ranger-style, and, unbeknownst to them, the wizard watched from his window. The Blue, and Pink Rangers were knocked down eventually, and the wizard retreated inside to protect himself from the monsters.

**Back at the Cyberspace**

"Rose, Conner, See if you can draw his fire; I'll check inside!" Kira cried.

"Make it fast; I don't know how long we can hold him!" Conner responded. Kira nodded and rushed inside as the other rangers tried to keep the monster's attention on them.

Inside the Café, and the game

Kira walked up to the computer Ethan had been using. For a second she wondered where he'd gone, but then her question was answered when Ethan's device sucked her inside the game. She seemed to fall from the sky, landing hard on the ground next to Ethan and Alex. "Hey there Kira; It's not like I didn't enjoy the awesome landing, but could you get off of me!" yelled Alex and Kira got off of the ebony haired teen with a pink stripe in her hair. "Sorry Alex" Kira said with a smile, and helped her up.

"Welcome to my world!" Ethan remarked as they got up and began fighting off the strange beings again.

"What are these things?" Kira asked.

"Triptoids; they're kind of like Tyranno-drones, just stronger," Alex responded with her Katana's ready.

"Have you two tried to morph?" Kira questioned the pair as they fought off the monsters.

"What will that do?" Ethan asked confused, while earning another smack on his head.

"Keep us alive long enough to find a way out!" Alex explained while yelling.

"Good enough for me!" Ethan replied. The three morphed on the spot, gaining momentum in the fight and really beating down the drones with all their power ranger style.

_(Not very much style when you're fighting in spandex, but who will complain when their saving your butts from extinction.)_

**Back in the real world, **

Conner and Rose fought off the monster until it overwhelmed them and sent them flying through the door to the café. He smashed into Ethan's device, and seconds later the café was full of strange creatures being fought by Ethan, Kira, and Alex.

"What's going on here?" Conner asked while fighting off the drones.

"Don't ask!" Kira and Alex said at the same time.

"Waaah!" Rose screamed outside. A loud crack was heard, and all four Rangers' faces went pale. The Rangers forced the monsters outside, and Conner figured he'd morph to help out. As the fight continued, the Triptoids fled. Figured he was outmatched, the monster retreated through an invisi-portal like the coward he is. The rangers looked around and Alex didn't see her twin.

"Where did Rose go?" Kira questioned.

"I don't know; I heard her scream and then there was a loud crack," Conner responded in fear of the worst.

"Over there!" Ethan said while he pointed at the opposite alleyway. Running across the front of the café, the four Rangers stopped next to Rose. The un-morphed Purple Ranger was out cold on the ground and there was a faint red line coming from her head. Conner looked at it in horror. "Dr. Oliver, we need your help. Rose is hurt" said Conner into his morpher. "I'm on my way." Said Tommy and the Comm-link went off.

With the Purple Ranger in Conner's care for now, the five Power Rangers powered down and walked inside the café to check Ethan's computer.

"Man, my machine's never going to come back from this one," the Blue Ranger said, looking over his device.

"So what exactly happened in there?" Conner asked.

"Man, I don't know where to begin," Ethan responded.

"The truth is always best told from thine heart," a voice said suddenly. The Rangers turned to see Ethan's wizard friend standing there.

"Oh man…" the Green Ranger remarked dismally.

"That's going to be hard to explain to Dr. O." said Conner with a hand on Rose's cheek, which felt cold.

"We have to worry about that later, first let's get Rose home so Bloom can heal her." a voice said from the door, and everyone turned to look at the Black ranger standing in the doorway. Conner helped him get Rose into the jeep, and everyone had their own means of traveling to the Oliver house hold.

**DinoThunder HQ**

Hayley and Tommy sat at the main computer, while Bloom, the mother of Rose, was currently working on healing her daughter while the tech genius worked on Ethan's device so she could send the wizard back home. The four other Rangers sat in chairs facing Tommy, who was rather frustrated with Ethan by the look on his face.

"Let me get this straight; you were so caught up in a video game that you let a monster sneak up behind you?" the Black Ranger remarked.

"It's a pretty tight game Dr. O," Ethan responded.

"Or so you think," Alex muttered, rolling her eyes, and earned a glare from her dad for interrupting him from scolding the Blue ranger. Conner chuckled at her defeat.

"You have to keep your head in this game at all times. I know it can be hard and even dangerous too-," Tommy started. The wizard, annoyed with Tommy's boring speech, used his magic to get rid of the Black Ranger's mouth. Tommy made muffled noises for a minute, rather annoyed. Alex was shocked and then recovered.

"Dude, what the heck is your issue?" Alex yelled standing up, and glaring at the wizard, who looked innocent.

"What?" the man responded utterly confused.

"Dude, just give him his mouth back," Ethan responded.

"Can we wait till after midterms?" Conner asked, and Alex smacked him across the back of the head.

"Shut up Conner…" Kira and Alex said, and laughed at their jinx moment. Under a lot of pressure, the wizard reluctantly gave Tommy his mouth back.

"Okay, let's not do that again, shall we?" Tommy asked and they all, including the wizard, nodded in agreement. Alex walked over to her sister, and Bloom smiled at her while kissing her forehead.

"I'm really sorry Dr. O," Ethan responded.

"I know you are," Tommy replied.

"I've definitely learned my lesson," Ethan remarked. Just then, Hayley cut in. "Hey I believe I have a way to send Harry potter here back to the game." Said Hayley.

"Okay, while Hayley works on that we'd better deal with the monster on the loose. Kira, see if you can locate him on the monitors," Tommy remarked. Kira nodded and got to work. About fifteen minutes later, the monster was sighted.

"I found him Dr. O!" Kira remarked.

"Okay," Tommy responded, turning to the wizard, "You stay put until we can figure out how to send you back. Conner, Alex, come with me!" The teens nodded and morphed, going with Dr. O to face the monster. Ethan and Kira stayed behind to help Hayley send the troublesome wizard back to where it belongs.

**In The city**

"I'm back!" the monster cried as the four Rangers engaged the creature. The Rangers attacked, but were knocked back. Alex fell to the ground clutching her midsection in pain. Suddenly, a shadow passed over the battle and a loud cry was heard. Ethan and Kira, already morphed, jumped down from the Pterazord and blasted the monster back from Alex. With the monster distracted, the Rangers began combining their weapons.

"Here!" Alex yelled, tossing the others her raptor sword. Tommy caught it and took his daughter's place, forming the Z-Rex blaster.

"FIRE!" he shouted. The powerful weapon blew the monster to shreds. Unfortunately, the fight wasn't over; with Mesogog's, and the hydro-regenerator's help, the monster became thirty stories tall. "Hayley, we need back-up!" Conner said into his bracelet.

"On it!" she responded. Seconds later the Brachiozord was there, and the others rushed out of it. The Megazord was formed, but Alex remained on the ground in pain while she powered down. Meanwhile, Tommy angrily led the fight against the monster. After a few hits, the monster struck back.

"Time to end this!" Tommy cried. He exchanged the Tyranno tail for the raptor Sword attachment and then dealt the monster a powerful blow. "That's what happens when you mess with an Oliver! Especially if she's my daughter!" Yelled Tommy and the monster, critically damaged, exploded, ending the fight. The Rangers then exited the Megazord before splitting it up and sending the zords back to their hiding places. The four Rangers then rushed over to Alex, and Tommy kneeled down to her level.

"You guys meet Hayley at the café and get that wizard back in Ethan's game; I need to take Alex to the hospital to get checked out." Tommy said looping one of her arms around his shoulders, and wrapping his own arm around her waist. "Hang in there kiddo." Said Tommy and Alex was out cold during the whole ride.

**At Hayley's Cafe**

Ethan, Kira, Conner and Hayley stood next to the computer Ethan had been using, with the device hooked back up to it. The wizard stood next to the computer, about to be sent home.

"So, I presume you're still looking for that secret code?" the wizard inquired to the Blue ranger.

"Yeah, but I think I'll work on it the old fashioned way; one key at a time," Ethan responded.

"Ah, a good answer. Tis the right one," the wizard responded. With that, he was whisked away into the game.

"Alright, let's head back," Hayley remarked. Ethan nodded, having learned his lesson.

**At the hospital**

Tommy came in with Alex in his arms, and one doctor ran over. "Tommy, what in the world happened to Alex?" asked Dr. Walsh, their family doctor. "She was in the house carrying a few boxes, and she fell down the steps. I found her passed out on the floor when I got home from work today" said Tommy and Dr. Walsh had her put on a stretcher. After she was whisked away into the emergency room, Walsh pulled him into his office, and locked the door.

"Okay Tommy, what really happened? I know you made up that story to ward away curious ears, but with me being the only one here who knows about your family secret, what really happened?" asked Walsh, and Tommy sighed. "We recently finished a battle, and Alex got hit with a blow to the stomach and she blacked out. I'm thinking she broke a few ribs." Said Tommy and Walsh nodded. "Go wait in the waiting room, and I'll have a nurse tell you what's wrong" said Walsh and Tommy walked out.

Tommy took a seat on those waiting room chairs, and started reading a travel magazine when he saw a group of people stand in front of him. He put his magazine down and smiled. "Well, well, well, If it isn't Tommy Oliver. What are you here for man?" asked a tall bulky man with a head of brown hair, and sporting a red t-shirt. "Jason, what are you doing here in Reef side? I thought you were in angel grove after the whole battle on the moon thing?" asked Tommy shaking his hand. "Well, I wanted to see my nieces, and when I phoned the house, your wife told me that you were at the hospital with Alex. What happened Oliver?" asked Jason sitting next to him. "I'll tell you the whole story when we get to my house. (Looks up at the others) Hey guys" said Tommy with a smile. "What in the name of Zordon did you do to your poor daughter Oliver?" asked Kimberly with her hands on her hips, and her brown hair in a ponytail. "She'll be fine. She's had worse than this" said Tommy and he put his face in his hands, and shook his head. Trini sat next to him and put a hand on her shoulder. "Look Tommy, Alex is a tough girl. She also won't give up without a fight. Just like someone else we know and love" said Trini with a smile. "Thanks Trini." Tommy said and the doctor walked over. "Good news Dr. Oliver, Alex has a few cracked ribs, and a slight concussion. She's healing pretty fast, so she'll be ready to go tonight. Just make sure she rests, and doesn't do any extra activities while recovering." Said Dr. Walsh, and the rangers looked at Tommy while smiling. "Dude, when were you going to tell us you were a Doctor?" asked Zack with a hand in his pocket. "It's a long story. Once I get Alex out of here, I can explain everything" said Tommy and the doctor led him into Alex's room while the other rangers stayed behind.

**Alex's hospital room**

Tommy walked in, and saw his poor daughter lying in a hospital bed with a tube sticking out of her arm. "Alex? You awake honey?" asked Tommy and he saw her open her eyes slightly. "Daddy?" Alex asked, and she smiled at him. "Hey baby girl. How do you feel" he asked sitting in a chair next to her bed. "I feel like I was run over by a bus." Alex said and tommy laughed. "How bad is it?" asked Alex. "Dr. Walsh said you have a mild concussion, and a few cracked ribs. So do you know what that means?" asked Tommy with a look of concern. "No ranger duty and no riding my bike to school. Do I really have to ride in a jeep?" asked Alex, and Tommy laughed. "Yes, unless you want to be babied like your sister is going to be with your mother." Said Tommy and Alex smiled. "Yeah, I don't want that. Mom goes overboard when we're healing from something. She doesn't even let us go outside cause she's afraid we'll break." Said Alex and she held her stomach in pain from laughing. "Easy there. But you can't really blame her, she's just trying to protect you." Said Tommy and he saw the doctor walk in. "I'll see you tonight. We have guests over so I want you to be on your best behavior" said Tommy and Alex nodded. He kissed her forehead, and left the room.

**Oliver residence**

Tommy and the rangers pulled up in their cars, and when they got out, Jason looked at Tommy. "This is your house?" asked Jason looking at the two story Victorian home that had originally been Bloom's until Tommy moved in after the wedding. "Yep, shall we go in?" asked Tommy holding the key in his hand. They walked up to the house and Bloom was sitting in the living room reading when he unlocked the door. "Hey honey, guess who I found at the Hospital." Said Tommy and in walked the original power ranger team. "Wow, you guys look so different now" said Bloom standing up. She hugged Jason, Kim, Zack, and Trini. "We haven't seen you since the wedding. How have the original Power rangers been?" asked Bloom and she heard a voice from upstairs. "I need to check on Rose, I'll be right back" said Bloom and she hurried up the stairs.

**Rose's room**

Bloom walked in her daughter's room, and saw her sitting up in a cold sweat, and with a look of fear in her eyes. "Rose, are you okay?" asked Bloom and she saw her shake her head. "Mommy, I had a dream about the Trix again" said Rose and Bloom sat next to her daughter and hugged her. "Don't worry honey, they won't bother you ever again" said Bloom and they stayed that way until Rose fell asleep.

**Back downstairs**

Tommy was sitting with Kimberly and Jason while they told them what they had been doing for the past 16 years, until Bloom came back down the stairs. "Well, Rose is okay now. So, tea anyone?" asked Bloom and they all nodded. She headed off into the kitchen, and then the door bell sounded. "Now who could that be at this time?" asked Tommy looking at his watch that read 7:00 pm. He opened the door to see Ethan standing at the door with a bouquet of roses. "Is Rose awake?" asked Ethan, and Tommy smiled at him. "No, she's still asleep. I'll be sure to give those to her though" said Tommy and Ethan handed them to his teacher and walked off. He closed the door, and when the group looked at him, he shrugged his shoulders. "That was extremely weird" said Trini. "That it was" Tommy said putting the roses in a vase, and sitting back down. Bloom walked in with a tray of cups, and a tea kettle.

"Alright, tea is on, as well are some cookies to munch on" said Bloom and once she set the tray down, she saw the roses. "Did I miss something?" asked Bloom and she saw Tommy shake his head. "I'll tell you later" said Tommy and he left an hour later to go get Alex from the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10: Golden Returns

**OKAY, I KNOW I HAVEN'T SAID THIS IN A WHILE AND I FEEL ASHAMED. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER OWN PRDT, OR WINX CLUB. BUT I WILL ADMIT THAT I OWN ALEX AND ROSE. NO STEALING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CROSSOVER!**

**REVIEW! (NOW ON WITH THE SHOW) **

_Previously on Power Rangers Dino Thunder….._

_Tommy was sitting with Kimberly and Jason while they told them what they had been doing for the past 16 years, until Bloom came back down the stairs. "Well, Rose is okay now. So, tea anyone?" asked Bloom and they all nodded. She headed off into the kitchen, and then the door bell sounded. "Now who could that be at this time?" asked Tommy looking at his watch that read 7:00 pm. He opened the door to see Ethan standing at the door with a bouquet of roses. "Is Rose awake?" asked Ethan, and Tommy smiled at him. "No, she's still asleep. I'll be sure to give those to her though" said Tommy and Ethan handed them to his teacher and walked off. He closed the door, and when the group looked at him, he shrugged his shoulders. "That was extremely weird" said Trini. "That it was" Tommy said putting the roses in a vase, and sitting back down. Bloom walked in with a tray of cups, and a tea kettle. _

"_Alright, tea is on, as well are some cookies to munch on" said Bloom and once she set the tray down, she saw the roses. "Did I miss something?" asked Bloom and she saw Tommy shake his head. "I'll tell you later" said Tommy and he left an hour later to go get Alex from the hospital._

Tommy had gotten Alex from the hospital, and when she was returned home, Bloom had come and helped Tommy get her settled in. Kim and Trini looked at each other, and smiled. Kim turned to Bloom when she came back downstairs, and smiled. "We'll be at the hotel downtown. Just ask for the Hart group. We'll be by later tomorrow and visit them when their awake" said Kim and everyone stood up and once Tommy came down stairs, he led them out, and hugged his old friends goodnight. "It was great seeing you guys again" said Bloom as they left. She turned to the ranger veteran at her side, and leaned into his embrace. "The old rangers are back together after 16 years of being apart. It would be nice to have all the rangers over and have a big reunion." Said Bloom and she saw the bouquet of roses again. "Who's the roses for?" asked Bloom with a raised eyebrow. "They're from Ethan James; A kid in my science class. I think her and Ethan have something, as well as Alex and Conner. I just feel bad for Kira." Said Tommy and the couple went to bed after checking on their twins.

**The Next day**

The Rangers- minus Alex and Rose- having defeated a teleporting monster, and have returned to base.

**Oliver household**

Alex and Rose are seen sitting in the living room holding cups of herbal tea, and sat infront of their mother who was on the opposite couch.

"Girls, your magic was a little rusty, so when you were hurt, your magic wasn't developed enough for it to protect you. The only way for you to have developed magic and have it developed well, is to go to Alfea, the school I went to in order to gain control of my magic. UN trained, your magic will remain dormant, and if left untrained for a long period of time, you could end up losing them, permanently." Said Bloom with a look of up-most seriousness. The girls looked up from their cups, and looked at each other. "But what is our powers?" asked Alex, and Bloom stood up. "Follow me girls." Said Bloom and led them to the basement. Tommy had locked the basement, and she groaned. "Thomas Oliver, you better open these stairs or I will blast them open" said Bloom through the intercom, and he opened the stairs. She smiled and gently led her injured daughters down the stairs, and into a spare room in the base. The twins looked around, and stood in the massive room in awe.

**Spare room**

"Mom, where did this come from?" asked Rose, and Alex looked around the room that held candles on one shelf that looked like they haven't been used in years, a set of bookshelves that were filled to the brims with large leather books, and a few couches forming around a fireplace that wasn't lit. "This is my private library. I used to come here when your Dad was building the base. I was 6 months along with you guys when I had gotten the orders from the doctor and your dad to stop the heavy lifting, and start relaxing or I was going to not only hurt myself, but you two as well." Said Bloom and Alex walked to a picture above the fireplace. "Who is this?" asked Alex. "That would be your grandmother and your grandfather." Said Bloom and Rose walked over. "Our grandparents are royalty?" asked Rose, and Bloom nodded. "There is so much I haven't told you, and I wish I have" said Bloom, and the twins nodded. "Not like this isn't fascinating but, why did you take us down here?" asked Rose and Bloom smiled. She pushed her hand against a wall, and the wall glowed around her hand. A row of platforms appeared in the room and what sat on those platforms shocked the twins.

_(Remake on the scene where Tinkerbell found her talent)_

The platforms held a snowflake, another held a storm cloud, next was a sun with a moon on top, another was a symbol of a flower, another was a music note, another was a fire emblem, then it was a raindrop, and then there was a paw print. The final one was the biggest one, and it had a set of star shaped boxes.

"This is how we will find you power, through the power of selection. One of you will approach each platform and if the element disappears than you do not have that power. If it is absorbed into you, than that is the power you have. Alex, since you are the oldest, you will start" Bloom said and Alex nodded. She approached the snowflake, and it melted away. She then approached the storm cloud but that fizzled away, the sun and moon dissapered in a flash of light, the flower withered, the music note faded from sight, but when she got to the flame, she felt her hands get warm, and a dragon appeared around her. Bloom smiled, and stepped up to her. "You have the power of the dragon fire. That is the power that I had growing up. Rose, your next honey" Bloom said and the symbols returned.

Rose went through the same process, but when she approached the boxes, they all glowed, and combined into a golden and red box with a dragon on the top. It absorbed into her chest, and she glowed a rainbow of colors. The glowing stopped, and she turned to her mom. Bloom was in complete shock, and she smiled. "The power of the water stars, in one person. That's amazing" said Bloom and she opened a book. "It says in the book of the history of magix that it's not possible for the power of the water stars to be collected in one person. Unless…" Bloom said and she sat on an armchair. "Unless it was when I destroyed Baltor. When we used the water stars to take him down, it must have been infused with my magic. I just didn't know it was there until I put the water star containers in the case." Said Bloom and she played with her slightly greying hair. "Mom, you took down someone named Baltor? Any worse than Mesogog?" asked Alex and Bloom smiled. "Much worse" she said, and they left the room.

**Back in Mesogog's lab**

Elsa and Zeltrax are disheartened as they watch the battle from earlier on a monitor.

"You gonna tell him or am I?" Elsa asked.

"I cannot bear to bring my master such bad news again," Zeltrax responded. "I suggest someone tells him or I will" said a voice from the shadows and a woman with long ice blue hair stepped out and was accompanied by 2 others. Before Elsa could retort, Zeltrax suddenly came up with the idea to go inside the machine they used to make monsters to see if it would make him stronger.

The other ladies in the room rolled their eyes that were heavily done with makeup. Elsa then helped him out, and soon Zeltrax stepped out after the machine finished.

"So…?" Elsa asked waiting for his response

I feel… the same," Zeltrax responded.

"But I feel alive!" another voice added. A red and gold monster similar to Zeltrax emerged from the machine, kneeling in front of steel-colored villain.

"Father, I live to serve you," it continued. Zeltrax and Elsa exchanged looks of complete surprise. "Great, another cyborg moron to fail Mesogog" said stormy with her frizzy hair.

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

Trent found himself working an especially busy shift at Hayley's Cyberspace one day while the tech genius walked around talking to customers. Trent bobbed and weaved through the crowded café, delivering drinks to all the teenage patrons while humming some random song.

Meanwhile, Ethan was pranking the school reporter, Cassidy, and Kira was preparing for her next performance.

Suddenly and without warning, Anton Mercer (Trent's dad) strode through the front door of the establishment. Stopping, he glanced around the café with a look of disdain written all over his face. Trent walked over to him, wondering why his dad was here.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Trent asked surprised.

"I thought I'd give you a ride home; you ready?" Mercer questioned.

"Dad, I'm kinda in the middle of work," Trent responded.

"Listen, I don't mean this to sound… snobbish… but don't you think a managerial position would suit you better? I mean, waiting tables doesn't exactly scream Mercer," Anton remarked.

"Dad, I like working here, and besides, I'm in high school. This is what kids do," Trent interrupted.

"Right… well let me think about it and maybe I can come up with a compromise we'll both like. See you at home," Mercer responded with a pat on the shoulder. Trent was left confused by his dad's comment and went back to work.

Later, Trent exited the Cyberspace after work, accompanied by the Oliver's.

Alex, Rose and Tommy had gladly agreed to give Trent a ride home, so they were heading out to his Jeep. Alex, walking silently at Tommy's side, no longer having bandages around her ribs, and Rose, was no longer on bed rest. However, they were still recovering from their injuries and won't be joining the Rangers again for a few days at least. Poor girls won't see action till their all healed.

"Thanks again for the ride Dr. O," Trent remarked. "No problem. You know, I've been wondering; all those years working with Mercer and he never mentioned he had a son," Tommy responded.

"He didn't. A few years ago he and my real parents were working on a dig, and there was a cave in. My parents never made it out," Trent explained. The twins looked at each other, and had tearful expressions on their faces.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tommy replied as the group climbed into his Jeep. A few minutes later, Tommy spotted something approaching quickly behind the Jeep. The twins looked behind them, and their eyes widened in shock. "Aw man" they said quietly, and Tommy looked at them in the rearview mirror.

"Trent, you see that?" Tommy questioned.

"The big, gold guy running 50 mph behind us, yeah," Trent replied, worried. Tommy slammed on the brakes and the strange being slammed into the back of the Jeep before falling onto its back. Hopping out of the Jeep, Tommy, Trent, and the twins cautiously approached the golden humanoid, with worry all over their faces.

"Man, my insurance company is never gonna buy this," Tommy remarked, and the twins smiled and laughed. Suddenly, the being stood up, which shocked the twins, and they backed up while pushing a button on their bracelets, and Bloom appeared a few yards away in her Sirenix form. She nodded at her girls, and they silently transformed, and cast a spell on themselves that would hide their identity.

"Which one of you is Dr. Oliver?" it asked.

"That would be me, who's asking," Tommy replied.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" the being said obviously missing his question.

"Trent, get back!" Tommy ordered as the monster attacked. Tommy fought off the blows, but was eventually knocked back. The twins started firing with their magic, and Tommy took cover behind the Jeep, he called for backup with his black Dino Gem bracelet.

"Let me try!" Trent said, attempting to fend off the monster. "Are you nuts? You're not trained properly" Alex said fending off a monster. He was unsuccessful, but thankfully the other three Rangers arrived and blasted the monster back with their Raptor Cycles. The twins nodded at the rangers, and they helped fend them off.

"You guys okay?" the Red Ranger asked. Tommy nodded, avoiding talking to the Rangers so that Trent wouldn't find out their secret. Suddenly and without warning, Zeltrax appeared beside the monster and forced it to retreat with him through an invisiportal.

"Is he gone?" a pair of voices suddenly asked. Everyone turned to see Alex and Rose peeking out of the Jeep's back seat, and they had obviously turned back to normal. Tommy knew immediately that his daughters were just putting on an act; the younger Oliver's were horrible at lying, just like their mother.

"Yeah, thanks to the Power Rangers," the elder Oliver answered awkwardly, obviously so was he.

"Be safe!" the Blue Ranger said, and the group drove off. He and the other two Rangers then sped off on their raptor cycles.

**The Oliver's house, the next morning**

It was Saturday, the birds were singing, and all of a sudden the peace was broken with a pair of identical squeals, and then the pounding of footsteps coming down the stairs. "Today is the day! A very special day!" the two sang, and when they got to the bottom of the stairs, they saw their aunts and uncles grouped in the living room, and a mountain of presents sat in the corner of the room while they smelled their parent's famous birthday breakfast. "Aunt Stella, Uncle Brandon!" yelled Alex and she launched herself at her blonde aunt who wore her dark purple pants suit, and yellow heels while having her long blonde hair in a ponytail. Everyone else had the same outfit on, but had variations on colors. "Happy Birthday girls" said Musa, and she saw them hug everyone. "Aw, you guys came!" said Rose, and she heard the doorbell. She walked to the door, opened it, and saw the original rangers and her team standing on the porch.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they said and she tried to invite them in, but they had to leave after they dropped off their gifts. "Why can't you guys stay?" asked Alex and Ethan smiled. "Were showing the veteran rangers around town, but we'll see you later though." Said Conner, and they waved goodbye while they headed to their various cars.

Rose and Alex watched them drive away while holding brightly colored wrapped boxes in their arms. They walked back into the room and the party started. Bloom and Tommy made Chocolate pancakes with hash browns, eggs, and bacon.

_These are the gifts that they received from each person:_

**Stella (Rose): A necklace with a rose in full bloom made from sterling silver, and had a single purple stone in the center**

**Stella (Alex): a silver charm bracelet with a pair of fairy wings hanging from the clasp. **

**Musa (Rose and Alex): CDs of the music they recorded over the years as a band.**

**Flora (Rose): a crystal rose in full bloom, and a set of diamond earrings. **

**Flora (Alex): A crystal dragon wrapping around a heart that was on fire**

**Layla (Rose & Alex): A set of diamond tear drop earrings**

**Roxy (Rose & Alex): Necklaces with pink and purple paw prints.**

**Tecna (Rose and Alex): Digital Cameras, and a mobile wardrobe changer.**

**Trini (Rose) the entire Harry Potter series on DVD**

**Trini (Alex) the lord of the rings series on DVD**

**Jason (Alex) Xbox 360 with Kinect, Star wars Kinect, ****Country Dance: All Stars Kinect and Let's Cheer.**

**Jason (Rose) Nintendo DSi XL (Pink) with Lego batman 2: DC Hero's, and Super Mario 64.**

**Billy (Rose) The Sims Medieval for PC and The Sims Livin Large for PC, and a key chain with her name on it.**

**Billy (Alex) An iPod touch with an iTunes gift card with $100 on it, and a keychain that had her name inscribed on it.**

**Kimberly (Alex and Rose) small photo albums of her and the rangers during their glory days, (all copies of course)**

**Zack (Rose and Alex) **

**Conner (Alex and Rose) charm bracelets with 11 charms on them**

_(There was a soccer ball for Conner, a computer for Ethan, a guitar for Kira, a notebook for Trent, who was working that day, a dragon for her mom, a dino footprint for her dad, a pair of ballet flats for Kimberly, a martial arts figurine for Jason, a pair of batons for Trini, a science beaker for Billy, and a pair of running shoes for Zack.)_

**Ethan (Rose) a box of Dutch chocolate, and a small bunch of flowers. **

**Kira (Alex) an Acoustic Guitar with all their signatures on it.**

**Trent: through Conner: (Alex and Rose) A set of paints, canvases and paintbrushes**

"You guys are amazing. I can't believe we have such nice aunts and uncles. And we have such great friends!" Rose said and then Bloom walked in with two long boxes and two square boxes sat on top of them. "Girls, please stand" said Bloom and she handed one off to Tommy. The girls stood infront of their mother, and father while waiting for their presents. "This is one of the most important gifts you will receive as young women in the Sparks royal family." Said Bloom and she set the box down next to the other one. The girls opened the long boxes first and there laid 2 beautiful gowns. One was a pink designer mermaid gown with one shoulder, layered poof on the shoulder, and crystals on the sleeve, and on the bodice. _(Look on Profile for full picture)_Rose had an empire style dress with a cool crystal embroidery swirl pattern, and a one shoulder with a silk strap. _(Full picture on my profile)_

The girls looked at their parents, and smiled. "Thanks mom, Thanks dad. They're beautiful" Alex said and Rose agreed. "Now, for the most important part of a princess's attire." Bloom said while holding two square leather boxes. The twins sat down, and opened the boxes to reveal two matching tiaras. _(A.N. Look on profile)_"mom, are these real diamonds?" asked Rose holding her tiara in her hands. "Yes, be very careful with them. They were your grandmother's. She had two identical tiaras when she was the princess of Sparks, and she had two in case she lost one. She passed them down to you two, and you will pass them down to your daughters in the future." Bloom Said and Rose put hers back. "Thanks mom. This means a lot" said Rose and Alex nodded in agreement. Tommy stood behind her with a long wooden box. The top of the box had a symbol of a dragon on the top, and they rushed over to it. "This is a present from me and your grandfather. We worked together to make them" Tommy said and revealed two identical sword hilts.

"Where's the blade?" asked Alex. "Push the gem." Said Tommy and the twins picked up their swords, and pushed the gem. Two long red and orange curved blades like riven's came from the hilts and the twins smiled. "Wicked!" they yelled together and they all went to eat breakfast in the next room.

**Later that day**

Alex, Rose, Tommy and Bloom walked into Hayley's Café to hang out with the cyber genius. Hayley walked up to them with a smile and produced two rectangular boxes. "Happy birthday girls," Hayley said and the girls tore into them hoping to find something amazing. They saw laptops and a tablet for each of them with cards that could buy Apps. The twins immediately started booting up the electronic devices, and putting apps on them.

"Now that this is out of the way, I need to talk to you Tommy" said Hayley and Tommy looked confused. She walked to the counter, and pulled out a piece of paper from behind it, and Tommy got this confused look on his face, and Bloom was standing with her twins, and helping them set up their tablets.

"You're never gonna believe this!" she said immediately, showing Tommy a notice she'd received. Tommy quickly scanned the important details and then looked up in horror. "As of tomorrow, I have a new landlord and a new boss" said Hayley while she looked extremely pissed. "I am so sorry Hayley. I don't know what to say" said Tommy looking at the paper, and Bloom walked over, and looked at the paper from over his shoulder. "What's this about Mercer being the new owner of the cyber café?" asked Bloom taking the important paper from her husband. "I can't believe this!" she said, and Hayley nodded.

"Yeah, that was my reaction. I can't believe Mercer did this," Hayley remarked. "I have a friend at City Hall who might be able to help us. Get Trent while I call the other Rangers, and then we'll head over there," Tommy responded.

"No problem," Hayley replied, pulling out her phone. Just then, the twins walked over, and looked at the trio of adults. "What's goin on over here?" asked Alex with her diamond earrings in place. "Mercer bought Hayley's café, and were going to fight city hall for it." Said Bloom and the twins smiled. "Sweet, legal fight at city hall. Totally recording worthy" said Rose. Hayley looked at them and smiled.

"Alright guys, I'll call Conner, Ethan and Kira and then I'll try to stall Mercer; good luck!" Hayley remarked. "We'll call the other rangers" said Bloom and Tommy shook his head. "If Conner is still with them, then they'll be there anyways" said Tommy and then Hayley handed Tommy the notice and headed out the door. About half an hour later, all five Dino Rangers, former rangers, Bloom and Trent met up outside city hall.

Tommy had made a call on the way, so his friend- councilwoman Sanchez- was waiting for them outside.

**Outside city hall**

"Tommy Oliver, I got your call, what can I help you with?" asked Sanchez, and Tommy smiled. Just as they were about to talk about the problem, Zeltrax and the new monster- known as Goldenrod- appeared atop the steps leading to the building. Also a trio of women stood off to the side while Goldenrod presented the opportunity of distraction. Tommy looked up at the monster and turned to Trent, the kid in white.

"Trent, get Councilwoman Sanchez out of here!" Tommy ordered. The boy quickly got the councilwoman out of harm's way, taking shelter behind the building.

"Thank you, so much. If there's ever anything I can do for you…" the councilwoman started.

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you about Hayley's Cyberspace. My father, Anton Mercer, is making a huge mistake." Trent responded. He then began talking with the councilwoman about a possibility of overriding the contract, and deed agreement. Meanwhile, Tommy and the other Rangers (new and old) had morphed (for the ones who could) and fought Zeltrax and Goldenrod in front of the building.

"I thought we were here to fight City Hall," Conner remarked as the battle began. Alex was defending herself pretty well for a girl that still had a few bruised ribs, and a small concussion. She had healed quite a bit, but she was still sore. When she was morphed, she felt powerful, and fully healed.

"Obviously they must've meant fight in front of it," Kira retorted. As the battle continued, the villains summoned some Tyrannodrones, which the Rangers, new and old, began fighting off. Trini and Kimberly stood off against the drones and were confused. "Okay, who is going to tell me what these things are?" asked Trini as she punched one in the gut. "Later Trini, but now, we need you guys to morph." Said Alex, and the former rangers looked at the girl. "Are you whacko? We haven't been rangers since we graduated high school. Where do you expect us to get our coins? The command center was destroyed" asked Kimberly and she saw Tommy and Zeltrax engaged in a battle. "You will pay Tommy Oliver." Said Zeltrax, "I keep telling you, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Tommy said while punching and kicking Zeltrax while evading his blows. The enemy looked at his son, and yelled out:

"Goldenrod, attack the city!" Zeltrax suddenly ordered.

"Yes father!" Goldenrod responded. He then used some sort of ability to grow to a massive size, and now the former rangers were wishing they had their coins back. Now as large as the city's tallest buildings, Goldenrod began a trail of destruction as he walked. "Man, not another 30 story monster. I believe it's your turn guys." Said Jason, and Tommy nodded at his old ranger buddies, and his girls looked at him, both his wife and his children.

"That's our cue, let's do it Brachio!" Tommy remarked, summoning his zord. The Brachiozord appeared, releasing the other zords from inside of it. The Megazord was formed, and the Rangers began to fight Goldenrod unsuccessfully. "We have to figure out how to beat this golden looser….I got it!" yelled Alex and she nudged her sister and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, and they held their hands together. "Powers of the dragon, powers of the stars. We summon your magic to defeat this mighty foe!" they yelled together, and the Megazord's drill arm lit up in blue and red flames, and shot out a beam of energy at goldenrod. The monster was defeated while a might roar lingered in the air. The team cheered while Zeltrax retreated to his master's lair, while the three women smiled in delight when they saw the display of power. "They have the powers. We will strike when the time is right, when their most vulnerable." Icy said and then they dissapered in a chorus of cackling.

Hayley's Cyberspace, later

Anton Mercer strode up to Reef side's popular cyber café with a few other men and a slew of plans in their arms. Anton was looking around the café, and was telling what he wanted done with the place. Hayley met him at the entrance and tried her best to stall before Tommy and the team got there with Council woman Sanchez, and the overridden deed. The Council woman approached the man and smiled.

"Anton Mercer, I am Council woman Sanchez. I was presented with a particular problem earlier today about the issue of a land dispute. I am here to tell you that your request for ownership has been denied" Sanchez said and the whole place erupted in cheers.

With Mercer dealt with, Tommy left to take Trent home and Councilwoman Sanchez back to town hall. When he returned, he saw his twins, his friends, the newest rangers, and his wife sitting around having fun at the café. He walked to his wife, pushed her hair back behind her shoulders, and kissed her head. She looked up and smiled. "Hey, come sit down and join the party" said Bloom taking his hand that rested on her shoulder. "Why not?" said Tommy and he sat down next to his wife while looping an arm around her waist. Kimberly looked over after laughing about something that Jason said, and smiled at her former love. "he's really happy now isn't he?" asked Kim and Trini looked at her, then at Tommy with his arm around his wife. "yeah. He is. Those girls have the best possible dad that any kid could want." Trini said and they turned back to what they were doin.

That day, the rangers had started a long journey that they would have to make sacrifices for if they wanted to keep the very people they wanted to protect out of harms way.

**OMG WHAT IS THE TRIX PLANNING. I EXPECT SOMEONE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT THEY THINK I'M PLANNING FOR THE MAGICAL TWINS. WILL THEY BE HURT…AGAIN, OR WILL THEY DEFEAT THE WITCHES FOR ONCE AND FOR ALL. **

**JUST SHOOT ME A REVIEW OR A MESSAGE IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS. I WON'T SEND THE GIRLS TO ALFEA JUST YET, AND YES I DID INCLUDE THE ORIGINAL RANGERS. PLEASE TELL ME IF I GOT SOME THINGS RIGHT OR YELL AT ME. ALL RESPONSES ARE WELCOME AND I WILL BE THANKFUL FOR MORE REVIEWS AND PMS. **

**Kiki56 signing off and happy thanksgiving!**

**Gobble, Gobble!**


End file.
